Season 3 Missing Moments
by bella1985
Summary: Missing moments or extended scenes from each episode of season 3. If you have any suggestion send them my way. All characters involved but with a focus on Mileven. Enjoy :)
1. Episode 1: Suzie do you copy?

**AN: So stranger things has become my obsession. Season 3 was amazing, but I found myself thinking "I wish we could have seen between these two scenes" or "I wish I knew what they were thinking in that scene" Those thoughts drove me to write this story. Enjoy. **

**Third-person point of view**

It had become a habit for Mike to come over and visit now that school was out for summer. Hop was finally starting to come around to letting El leave the cabin with rules that she couldn't be anywhere too crowed. Often when Mike was over they would play games, watch movies, listening to music….or start kissing.

Ever since their kiss at the snowball they've been inseparable. Mike says they're making up for lost time, after explaining to El it didn't mean they actually lost anything she had to agree. It was hard not being able to see Mike for over a year, of course, El did physically see him but he didn't see her. Now the more time El got to spend with him, the happier she was.

Hop on the other hand didn't seem very happy about it. El wasn't sure why he did promise her that she would get to see Mike when she was still in hiding. Now that she could he seemed to get mad quickly, especially with Mike.

Like when Hop got home from work today and saw Mike and El sitting in the living room he just grunted and began making his dinner. Since he was home Mike and El went into her bedroom, making sure to leave the door open three inches as per Hop's new rule.

Mike went over to my radio and turned it on to reasonable volume. El crawled onto her bed waiting for him to join her.

"What should we do?" El asked simply.

"I have an idea," Mike said leaning closer to kiss her.

"But Hop," She said leaning away slightly and looking towards to open door.

He's watching TV," Mike shrugged.

"But what if he checks in on us?" She asked biting her lip.

"If we hear him start to move, we each grab a book and pretend to be reading," Mike said grabbing the first two comics he could find and putting them on my bedside table.

Fool proof plan, Mike thought to himself.

"Okay," She smiled and leaned over to kiss him back.

Mike began singing along with the song as El tried to get him to stop. It wasn't that she didn't like his singing, she just wanted him to keep kissing her. She was also worried that he might attract attention from Hop.

They began kissing, which turned into "making out", a term El has recently learned from her friends. Both teens forgot that Hop could lean his chair back far enough to peek in without making any noise.

Their attention was suddenly torn away from each other when they heard the deep voice of El's father yell "HEY"

El looked up and locked eyes with her father. Without evening thinking she threw her hand out and closed the door with her powers.

"Why did you do that?" Mike panicked.

"I don't know!" El scrambled. "I didn't know what to do."

"Here," Mike said getting up to grab the comics off El's bedside table.

Outside the door, they heard hop get up and say something about the three-inch minimum. Then the door rattled

"Shit," Mike said handing El a book.

"El, open this door." Hop said on the other side.

"Ok open it," Mike said throwing himself horizontally on the end of El's bed. She scooted herself up to the headboard, so she was not close enough to touch Mike.

"Open the do-" Hop said becoming frustrated but El cut him off by opening the door with a tilt of her head.

They both put on their best innocent faces as they held their books. Hop on the other hand did not look pleased. They both knew they were in for it.

"What's wrong?" Mike said with a smile.

Once it left his mouth, he regretted it.

"Get out," Hop said in a deadpan voice.

Both teens sighed, knowing there was no arguing, they had been caught.

Mike grabbed his bag and headed over to the door before turning back.

"See you tomo-"He began saying.

"Out!" Hop said grabbing Mike by the arm and leading him towards the front door

"Bye!" El called after him.

Once he was outside Hop sighed and went back to his spot in the living room.

After Mike called El on the SuperCom and they had a good laugh about Hop's reaction, El laid in her bed smiling.

She rolled over to look at the clock.

oh well, he had to meet the others for their movie anyway she thought to herself. She was jealous that she couldn't go too, the mall was too crowded. But, she knew she would see Mike and the rest of her friend's tomorrow to surprise Dustin.

* * *

Dustin's mom had agreed to leave the door open for the kids since she was in on the plan. The group got to the house early to go over the plan and finished the banner.

"Hey El," Will said coming out of Dustin's room. "Do you want to practice having the toys lead him out?"

Max, Lucas, Mike, and El were gathered around the coffee table coloring the welcome home banner.

"Okay," She said turning away from the group.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. She could feel the blood begin to trickle down her nose. Will went into the other room and watch the toys come to life. Slowly they all started making their way out to the living room.

"This is amazing!" Will yelled as he followed the toys out.

"Good work El," Mike said patting her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and the toys stopped moving.

"Just tell me when to stop," El said getting a tissue to wipe the blood from her nose.

"Of course," Mike said kissing her forehead.

"Okay we're all set," Lucas cried. "Will put the toys back in position"

Everything gathered up their belonging and hid in the backroom waiting for Dustin to arrive.

Not long after they heard Dustin come home and go to his room.

"This way," Mike lead the group to their designated hiding spot.

Max handed everyone a noisemaker with specific instructions to stay quiet.

El's heart was beating super fast. She had never been a part of a surprise before and she was excited.

She stayed silent as she waited for her cue.

"Go," Will said after peering out into the hall. El closed her eyes played her role in the surprise.

The group tried not to laugh as they heard all the toys begin to toddle into the hallway. They knew Dustin was following because he was muttering "its just a dream, you're dreaming" to himself.

Once he got to the living room Mike turned to El.

"Now," He whispered. She opened her eyes and the toys stopped as planned.

They rounded the corner noisemakers in hand as Dustin inspected the toys. She tried not to make any noise.

El could hardly wait to see Dustin's reaction, she gripped Mike's hand tight as they got into position.

Noisemakers in their mouth, they watched as Max counted them down…3…2….1

What no one expected was that Dustin had a can of hairspray in his hand ready to attack.

"AHHHHHHH," He yelled.

El stumbled back as the hairspray attack began, Mike grabbed her and pulled her close to him and away from the spray.

Unfortunately for Lucas, he got most of the hit.

"Oh my god!" Dustin yelled. "Lucas I'm so sorry! You guys scared the shit out of me."

"Note to self don't surprise Dustin," Lucas said trying to rub his eyes. "Oh god it burns"

"Here let's try to rinse it out," Max said leading him to the kitchen.

"Surprise!" Will said from the corner trying to break the awkward silence.

"Thanks, guys," Dustin said as he hugged his friends. "El that was so freaky, I had no idea what was happening."

El smiled, glad that her portion of the plan went off without a hitch.

"Hey I have something to show you guys," Dustin said. "Come on."

He led his three friends back to his room. As he went through his stuff El took hold of Mike's arm and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"You okay?" Mike whispered.

"Yeah," She smiled.

Mike knew that she was probably getting tired. It had been a full day with their friends. Much more social interaction then she was used to. Mike too was getting restless but not because he was tired but because he wanted to be alone with El.

He loved hanging out with his friends but since El still had a curfew and ground rules to follow he was jealous that they couldn't hang out all the time like Max and Lucas.

"I call it the forever clock," Dustin said turning around to reveal what looked like a windmill with a clock attached. "Powered by wind, very useful in the apocalypse."

He handed it to Will who looked super interested in the new device.

"Then I give you the slammer," Dustin said showing them a hammer that kind of vibrated.

As he brought it closer to Mike and El, El instinctively backed away and Mike turned so she was more behind him. Protecting her in a way but knowing Dustin wouldn't hurt her.

"Pretty neat huh?" He said turning around to get his bag.

Mike sighed wondering how many inventions from science camp he was going to have to hear about.

"But this is my masterpiece," He said unzipping the bag. "I'd like you to meet Cerebro"

They all got on their knees with curiosity. They all stared down at the pile of metal inside the bag.

El looked over at Mike and Will to make sure she wasn't missing anything; she had no idea what it was.

To her relief Mike spoke up; "What exactly are we looking at here?"

"An unassembled, one of a kind, battery-powered radio tower," Dustin smirked.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment. Mike tried not to laugh as El just nodded her head, unsure exactly of the use of this radio.

"So….it's a ham radio?" Will said slowly.

"The Cadillac of ham radios," Dustin explained. "This baby carries a crystal-clear connection over vast distances, I'm talking north pole to south. I can talk to my girlfriends whenever and wherever I chose."

At the word girlfriend everyone's eyes got wide and the suddenly became much for interested in the radio.

"Girlfriend?!" They all said in unison.

Dustin just smiled. "Come on you'll see"

He handed each of them a bundle of material to carry outside.

* * *

"Why a mountain?" El asked as they continued to climb.

She didn't want to say anything, but she was getting tired and it was a hot day outside.

"We have to get up high for the radio to work," Dustin explained.

"Aren't we high enough?" Lucas asked.

As Dustin continued to explain Cerebro and his new girlfriend El leaned over to whisper in Mike's ear.

"Maybe if Dustin has a girlfriend, he won't make fun of us," El smirked.

"Yeah if she's real," Mike whispered back.

El giggled and continued to hike up the mountain.

"We should head back," Mike said with a wink.

El nodded.

"Hey guys," Mike called out. "This has been fun and all but…"

The rest of the group watched as he tapped his watch.

"I have to go home," El said simply.

"We're almost there," Dustin exclaimed.

"Sorry man," Mike explained. "Curfew…. come on"

He took El's had and began to head back.

"Good luck," El smiled.

She felt bad that they were abandoning their friends, but she wanted to spend some time with Mike before Hopper came home and kicked him out of the cabin again.

The couple ran back down the hill to head back to El's house.

* * *

By the time the couple arrived back at the cabin, it was late. Hopper was already home. Fortunately for Mike and El he was so preoccupied with his heart to heart speech he didn't pay much attention to them.

They went into El's room and began their usual make out session.

Mike was the happiest he had been all day. He lived for these moments alone with his girlfriend. He couldn't wait for the day where they could go out on a date together. It seemed no matter where they were, they could never really get any time alone.

El thought Hopper was acting strange but pushed the thought aside for now while she spent her last few moments of that day with Mike.

Suddenly she heard knocking on the wall.

"Hey," Hop said.

El pulled back from Mike and looked at him with a suspicious look. He shrugged in return.

"Yes?" El responded.

"Can I talk to you guys a minute?" Hop asked nervously.

El motioned for Mike to move away from her as she used her powers to open on the door.

Hop walked in with a distressed look on his face. "Hi"

"Hi," They couple answered back in confusion.

Hop looked around awkwardly, grabbed El's desk chair and sat in front of them not knowing what to say.

El looked at her father with a puzzled expression. He wasn't yelling but he also wasn't saying anything, just looking at them. She was worried something was wrong.

He slowly turned around and turned off the radio. Now there was even more of an uncomfortable silence.

"Um….." Hopper attempted to start when his mind went blank.

El leaned forward a bit as if to say, "yes dad, go on."

"What I ugh needed to say to you" He paused momentarily as if rethinking his words. "What I wanted to say to you…. is that um."

"Uh oh," Mike said with a smirk, somewhat enjoying the discomfort Hopper was feeling. "I think were in trouble."

El let out a small laugh at Mikes statement. The chief did not find it funny and stared at Mike in disbelief. How dare he interrupt me, he thought. What a smug son of a bitch. As per Joyce's recommendation, he kept calm, no matter what they said.

"No…no nobody's in trouble okay?" He said trying to regain control of the situation. "I just..um .."

Mike felt like he had an upper hand here. He wasn't scared of Hopper. If Hop did anything to Mike El would never forgive her father. With this newfound confidence, Mike leaned over and whispered in El's ear.

"I think he's going to explode," He said quietly. El giggled once again

By this point, Hopper was seeing red. Everything Joyce had said to him was gone. He decided to deal with this his way. El wasn't the problem, it was Mike.

"You know what," Hop began. "Your mom called."

"What?" Mike asked.

Mike and Eleven stopped and stared at Hopper with confusion. This is not where they thought this conversation was going.

"Yeah," Hopper said enjoying his new plan. "She needs you home right away."

"Is everything okay?" Mike asked, unsure if this was for real or not.

"I don't think so," Hop said seriously. "It's your grandma."

With that Mike became more worried. His grandmother was getting older and has fallen once before and had to go to the hospital.

Eleven looked over at Mike and when she saw his expression, she too became worried. She looked back at her father in disbelief.

"Come on I'll drive you," Hop said standing up and heading for the door. "El you stay here."

"Okay," She said quietly. She knew Mike needed to get home quick. "Bye Mike."

"Bye El," He said rushing out the door behind Hopper.

* * *

_*in the police cruiser, after Hop first confronts Mike*_

"Nod if you understand," Hopper said raising his voice at Mike.

Mike was in shock; Hop's lost his god damn mind. He nodded furiously and continued to do as he said.

The cruiser took off out of the woods towards Mikes house.

"Here's what's gonna happen," Hop said feeling like balance had he restored, he had the upper hand.

"You and El have spent far too much time together over the past 6 months. It's CONSTANT, and I've had enough of it. You are not going to come over and see her tomorrow." Hop explained.

"But-" Mike began to protest but was silenced by the look Hop gave him.

"No buts," He said trying not to raise his voice too much. "I don't care what you say, but you are not going to see her tomorrow, you're not going to come over to the cabin. And if I find out that you did come over, and I WILL find out if you do, then you are never going to see her again."

Panic began to set in as Mike registered what Hop was saying. This man's insane, would he keep El away from him? He was able to keep El a secret for over a year in the cabin. Mike didn't want to risk it so he agreed.

"Okay," Mike sighed in defeat.

"Good," Hop said as he stopped the cruiser in front of Mikes house.

"So when can I come over and see her again?" Mike asked.

"I'll tell you," Hop said simply.

Mike feared arguing with this crazy man, so he just opened his door and went inside his house. That night he laid in bed, his head spinning with ideas. What would he tell El tomorrow? He had a bad feeling about this, he was stuck between a rock (lying to El) and a hard place (Hop never letting him see El again).

* * *

When Hopper arrived back at the cabin after dropping Mike off, El was waiting for him at the door.

"Is his Nana okay?!" El asked.

"Don't worry," Hop said placing his hands on her shoulders. "It was a false alarm."

"Oh," El said breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's late," Hop said. "we should head to bed."

"Can we watch Miami Vice first?" El asked shyly.

"Sure kid," Hop smiled. "But just one."

"Compromise," El smiled back at him as they settled down together on the couch.

**Alright, first chapter out of the way. Let me know what you think! If you have any ideas for missing moments in the next few episodes, please let me know. I'm not going to change anything that happens during the show just adding to it. Thanks!**


	2. Episode 2: Mall Rats

**AN: Welcome to the second chapter. I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this story. Please leave a review and tell me some missing moments you would like to see. Alright, so we all know what's coming in this chapter, the dreaded break up. But, I was very curious what El was thinking throughout the majority of the episode. Hope you enjoy!**

El looked at the clock again, it was after 9, where was Mike? Becoming restless she went out on the porch to look around. Maybe she would see him coming on his bike through the woods. She paced around and when there was no sign of him, she began to worry.

What if he fell off his bike and got hurt? What if he's sick? She thought to herself. She continued to pace the porch becoming more and more frightened by the minute.

At his house, Mike was also pacing back and forth in his basement. He anxiously waited for the phone to ring. He secretly wished El wouldn't call, and that she wouldn't notice he wasn't there, but he knew that would never happen. Part of him thinks he should have called her first, but he chickened out. He hated having to lie to El, friends don't lie! But he knew he had to because Hop's a maniac who hates joy.

The phone ringing brought him back to reality. He knew his mother would pick up the phone, then he heard her yelling his name. His palms began to sweat as he picked up the phone.

"Hello," He answered.

As soon as El heard his voice she breathed a sigh of relief, he was okay.

"It's nine thirty-two where are you?" She asked.

"Sorry I…I was just about to call," Mike stammered. "I um…can't see you today."

El's heart sank a little. "Why not?"

"It's my Nana," Mike said confident in his lie that technically Hopper thought of. "She's very sick"

"But... Hop said that your Nana was okay," El explained very confused. "That it was a false alarm."

Mike wanted to punch the wall. Of course, Hop would say everything was fine, El would have been worried sick when he returned to the cabin. Why was he so stupid!

"Yeah, that's what we thought it was… at first," Mike stumbled through his lie. "She took a real turn for the worst."

"Oh," El said feeling bad that someone in Mikes family wasn't doing well.

"Yeah," Mike said then thought he would make it sound a little worse. "We think she might….die."

"What!?" A new voice sounded through the phone.

No! This could not get any worse! Mike thought to himself. His mother had been listening to his whole conversation. Mike quickly held his hand over the receiver.

"MOM GET OFF THE PHONE!" He screamed. "HOW MANY TIMES!?"

Even with his hand on the receiver, El could hear Mike and he yelled to Mrs. Wheeler. She was so confused.

"DID NANA CALL!?" Karen yelled both into the phone and downstairs to Mike.

"NO MOM," Mike pleaded desperately. "JUST GET OFF THE PHONE!"

Karen was confused and slightly embarrassed as she hung up the receiver.

Mike wanted to die right then and there. He knew there was no way El was going to believe him now. He was toast.

"Sorry about that," He nervously laughed.

"Was that your mom?" El asked even though she already knew the answer.

Now she was suspicious. If Mikes Nana was really sick, his mom would know about it. He was lying to her.

"Yeah she's so upset she's making so sense," Mike said attempting to gain control of his story. "Because we have to go to the nursing home…to see Nana."

El pondered this for a moment. Maybe Mike was making up an excuse because he had something to do today. She wasn't sure why he didn't just tell her instead of lying.

"You can come over after?" El tried to compromise.

"No!" Mike said too quickly. "I mean…I just think I need to be alone today….with my….feelings?"

Mike was a terrible liar, El didn't know what was happening but she was not pleased.

"Do you lie?" She asked frustrated.

She was giving him a chance to come clean and tell her exactly what was going on.

"What? No!" Mike said trying to sound convincing. "Friends don't lie."

Mike knew that she could see through his lie and decided he had to get off the phone as fast as possible. He put his hand over the receiver again.

"What mom?" He yelled to no one. "My moms calling me, better go, talk to you tomorrow, miss you already bye."

And with that, he hung up the phone.

El stood in her room, phone to her ear, wondering what just happened. Why would Mike lie to her like this?!

Mike hit his head against the phone a few times. That could not have gone any worse. He should have just told El what happened with Hop.

"Ughhhh," Mike groaned as he sat on the sofa, head in his hands.

"Michael!" Mrs. Wheeler called as she walked down the stairs.

"Not now Mom," Mike groaned.

"Why are you lying to that poor girl?" Mrs. Wheeler asked with her hands on her hips. "I taught you better than that."

"Mom you don't understand," Mike said. "It's complicated."

"Well that was very rude of you to lie about Nana like that," She said gently seeing that her son was going through something.

"It's also rude to eavesdrop!" Mike exclaimed.

Karen turned red with embarrassment, "I know and I'm sorry."

Mike still had his head in his hands, Karen could see he was upset but didn't want to push him.

"She's a sweet girl Mike," Karen said gently as she turned to walk up the stairs. "You can fix this."

"I'll try mom," Mike sighed.

Karen headed upstairs to finish packing for the pool. She had met this girl that Mike has become so smitten with a few times. She was pretty, shy and sweet. She hoped her son would come to his senses and fix his mistakes.

* * *

Once Hopper had left for work El decided she needed advice and she knew exactly who to go to. She was a little nervous because although she and Max were friends, they had never hung out just the two girls. El walked quickly over to Max's house, still full of anger after her conversation with Mike.

She found Max outside on her skateboard as usual. The board got away from her and began gliding towards El. She stepped on the edge and caught the board the way she had seen Max do it many times.

Max looked at the shy girl with confusion. She looked angry and she hoped El wasn't angry with her.

"Hi," El said softening slightly.

"Hi?" Max said unsure where this conversation was going.

"Can we talk?" El asked shyly.

"Sure," Max said. "Come with me."

She led El silently into her house (no one was home), and into her bedroom. She and El sat on the bed for a moment, neither girl knowing what to say.

"So…" Max said awkwardly. "What's up?"

"I need boyfriend advice," El said biting her lip. "I thought you might be able to help."

"Oh boy," Max laughed. "Trouble in paradise?"

"What?" El looked confused and Max realized she didn't understand her turn of phrase.

"I just mean did you and Mike have a fight?" The redhead asked.

"I'm not sure," El said furrowing her brow.

"Alright," Max said standing up. "Start from the beginning and tell me what happened."

"Well," El said taking a deep breath. "He didn't show up to the cabin this morning. I got worried and called his house. He picked up and said his Nana was sick. I asked if he could come over after and he said he had to be alone with his feelings?"

"Idiot," Max muttered under her breath.

"Then his mom was on the phone and she was confused, and Mike told her to get off the phone," El rambled. "I asked him if he was lying and he said no."

Max paced the length of her room as she listened to El's story.

"And then he said he missed me and then he just hung up," El concluded.

"He's a piece of shit," Max accused.

"What?" El was shocked to hear someone describe Mike like that, unless they were teasing as the boys often do.

"Mike doesn't have jack shit to do today and his Nana obviously isn't sick," Max exclaimed. "I guarantee you him and Lucas are playing Atari right now."

"But friends don't lie," El said.

She hoped if she came and talked with Max, she would reassure El that she misunderstood, and everything was fine. She did not want to believe that Mike and lied to her. One of the first things Mike taught her was that friends don't lie.

"Yeah well boyfriends lie," Max explained. "All….the….time."

El didn't want to believe it. But in her heart, she knew Mike's story didn't make sense. She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had a good reason for lying?

"So….what do I do?" El asked sadly.

Max sat on the bed with El, she had a game plan ready. She had done this many times with Lucas.

"You're going to stop calling him, you're going to ignore his called," Max explained. "As far as your concerned he doesn't exist."

"Doesn't exist?" El asked.

El couldn't imagine ignoring Mike this way. But, she was swayed by the fact that Max was more experienced than her when it came to boyfriends.

"He treated you like garbage, you're going to treat him like garbage," Max smiled. "Give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Give him the medicine," El repeated trying to remember all this new information.

"umm hmm," Max nodded approvingly. "And if he doesn't fix this, if he doesn't explain himself, dump his ass."

El looked at Max with wide eyes. She had witnessed Max dump Lucas many times, but they always got back together eventually. She had also seen people "get dumped" on all the tv shows she watched in the cabin.

Max could sense the shy girl's heartbreak. She decided to put a plan in motion.

"Come on," Max said taking El's hands.

"Where are we going?" El asked curiously.

"To have some fun," Max laughed. "There more to life then stupid boys you know."

El gave a small smile and she followed Max down the street towards a bus stop.

"We're going to wait here and the bus will pick us up soon," Max explained as they sat on the bench. "Have you ever been on a bus?"

"Yes," El said simply. Her mind wandered back to when she was in Chicago with her sister Kali. She took a bus home when she realized Hop and her friends were in trouble.

El look warry of getting on the bus but Max patted her on the back.

"It's going to be fun," She smiled. "Trust me."

When they took their seats on the bus Max began getting excited. She had never really had close friends who were girls. She loved the guys but having girl time was important too.

It wasn't a very long trip, the girls got off the bus and El looked up at the giant mall.

"So what do you think?" Max asked excitedly.

El didn't respond she looked around at the crowds of people nervously.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Too many people," El said as her eyes darted around. "Against the rules."

"Seriously?" Max whispered. "You have superpowers, what's the worst that could happen?"

El thought about it for a moment. Hop would say it was too dangerous and someone might recognize her. She looked back at Max, she enjoyed Max's go with the flow attitude. She was the first person to say "whatever" to the rules that people had laid out for Eleven.

She felt herself getting excited with this idea of breaking the rules and having fun. She smirked and nodded her head to Max.

"Let's go," She smiled as Max took her hand and lead her into the mall.

Once inside El couldn't believe her eyes. This place was huge! There were two levels, people everywhere and too many stores for her to count. She had never seen so much, she couldn't stop turning herself to take it all in.

"What should we do first?" Max asked.

El had no idea how to respond, she was too overwhelmed with choice.

"You've never been shopping before have you?" Max asked knowingly.

El just shook her head no. Max felt a little sad that El had such a sheltered life. But she was excited that she was going to be the person to let her experience it for the first time.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to try everything," She laughed. "Ooo come on,"

Max grabbed El's hand again and lead her to the Gap. El loved all the colors and different styles she saw in the store. She had never seen so many items of clothing in one place. She couldn't help but touch everything to see how it felt.

She looked up at a blue polo shirt on one of the displays.

"Do you like that?" Max asked once she caught El's gaze.

El was about to respond when she frowned and turned to her friend.

"How do I know," El started slowly. "What I like?"

"You just try things on," Max shrugged. "Until you find something that feels like you."

"Like me?" El said whipping her head around to Max in disbelief.

No one had ever asked Eleven what she liked when it came to clothes. Ever since she could remember in the lab she wore what was given to her. Then Mike gave her his spare clothes, and then Hopper couldn't exactly take her shopping when she was hiding in the cabin. He tried his best and for that El was grateful.

"Yeah," Max smiled. "Not Hopper, not Mike, you."

El grew excited by the new possibility of choosing anything to wear.

"I want to try," She smiled picking up one of the blue polo shirts.

"Let me see if it's your size," Max said looking closely at the tag. "You'd probably be a small."

El nodded her head as she watched Max show her where the sizes were on the tag.

"We're good," Max smiled showing El the "S" on the tag. "What else?"

Enthused by her newfound freedom El and Max ran around the store gathering a large pile of clothes that El found interesting.

"Ok," Max said leading El over to the changing areas. "Go in here and you can change, once you finished putting on an outfit you can come out and look in the mirror so I can see."

"Ok," El nodded taking her pile of clothes into the dressing room and closing the curtain. Privacy, as Mike taught her on the first night they met.

El decided to start with the blue polo and some yellow pants she found fun. They had these strange elastic things which El wasn't sure what to do with.

She slowly came out of the dressing room, when she spotted Max by the full-length mirror she went over to her.

"Here let me help," Max said helping her to put the suspenders over her shoulders.

El walked closer to the mirror and looked at herself in awe.

"Here I found this to go with it," Max said handing her a flat yellow hat.

El placed it near the top of her forehead and Max laughed.

"No no," She giggled and placed it on the top of El's head. "Here."

"What do you think?" She asked as El stared into the mirror.

"It's fun," El laughed as she pulled the suspenders away from herself. She let them go with a snap and both girls broke out into laughter.

"Okay next outfit," Max smiled as she pushed El back into the dressing room.

El decided to try on a white baggy shirt/ skirt combo. It had fun blue, yellow and red splatter print on it.

Feeling more confident in this game of trying things on, she bounced out from the dressing room to show Max.

"This is fun," El said spinning around in the mirror.

"I like it!" Max said commenting on the outfit. "Here let's try a belt it will accentuate your waist."

She went over to a display and chose both a red and yellow wide belt. She came back and held them up to El in the mirror.

"Which do you like better?" she asked.

"Hmm," El pondered looking into the mirror. "This one."

Max helped her fasten the yellow belt around her waist.

"It looks good!" Max smiled as El continued to spin around in the mirror.

El enjoyed how the skirt moved while she moved.

Max joined in my turning El around by her shoulders until she became too dizzy and fell into Max.

"Alright enough spinning," Max laughed. "what's next?"

El made her way back to the dressing room, she had one outfit left. A black romper with some fun neon designs.

When she came out of the dressing room Max was looking in the mirror while trying on sunglasses. When she saw El behind her she spun around quickly.

"You look amazing!" Max smiled.

El turned to look at herself in the mirror. She saw one of the girls in the store tossing her hair in different ways. She decided to try it. She flipped her hair over so it was parted on the side instead of the middle. It gave her hair some more volume.

"I like," El smiled.

"Perfect!" Max said. "Which sunglasses do you like better I can't decide."

"These," She held up and white and blue pair, then a red pair. "Or these."

"I think the red," El agreed.

"It's settled," Max smiled. "Go get your clothes, you can wear the romper out once we pay for it."

"No," El said. "I don't have any money."

She was having fun trying on the clothes, she didn't need to buy them now. She would ask Hopper another time.

"It's okay," Max said simply. "I have all my holiday money saved up, my gift to you."

"Really?" El asked unsure.

She felt bad that Max wanted to spend her money on her. But she really did like the romper, it was the first piece of clothing that felt like her.

"I want to," Max assured her as they went to the register. "It's what friends are for."

El smiled at the term friends. She liked hanging out with Max, doing girl things and getting to know her better.

Once they paid El became even more excited to explore the rest of the mall. She grabbed Max's arm and the girls made their way out of the store. They walked arm and arm, El practically bouncing with excitement.

"What now?" El asked.

Max looked around trying to think of what to do. Suddenly she caught sight of the photo studio.

"I have an idea," Max laughed talking El's hand and running across the mall.

"What is this place?" El asked.

"It's a photo studio," Max explained. "You dressed up in these over the top outfits and they take your picture."

El was intrigued by all the photos displayed around the room. Mostly girls dressed in shiny clothes, lots of jewelry and fun accessories.

"My aunt gave me a gift certificate for a photo session," Max explained. "I never really wanted to do it but I thought maybe it would be fun to do it together…..you know…if you want."

El turned to look at Max who was unsure of what the response would be.

"Fun," El nodded in agreement.

"Can I help you, ladies?" A man with curly hair and a tie asked at the counter.

"I have this gift certificate for one of the photo sessions," Max said handing it to the man.

"Fantastic," The man said leading the girls over to the set up with all the costumes and backdrops.

"Pick anything you like," The man said getting his camera set up.

"Come on," Max said leading El over to the wardrobe. "What should we wear first?"

El picked up two shiny metallic blouses and handed one to Max. "These?"

"Yes!" Max smiled putting it on over her shirt. "And these!"

She held up two shiny headbands with flowers on them. The girls continued to add accessories until they had white gloves, earrings and a bunch of pearl necklaces.

"You look fabulous," The photographer said.

He had the girls stand in front of a neon splatter backdrop.

Max tried to explain to El how they should pose. El thought back to the girls in the display photos out front, and copied their poses.

The girls giggled their way through the photoshoot. Stopping only to change up the shirts they were wearing.

"We will send the photos to your address when they are ready," The receptionist told Max when they were finished.

"That was fun," El laughed as Max lead her to the next destination.

"In here," Max said as they entered a shoe store.

"Wow," El exclaimed as she looked around at all the different shoes.

"How does anyone walk in these?" Max asked.

El turned to find Max holding a pair of stiletto high heel shoes.

"Don't know," She said with wide eyes.

"Mom tried to put me in a shorter pair once," Max laughed. "It did not go well; I almost rolled my ankle."

El looked over at a small pair of multi-color heels.

"You should try them on," Max smiled. "Have you ever worn heels before?'

El shook her head. She had seen very pretty ladies walk so confidently in them on TV but El couldn't quite figure it out.

"I'll help you," Max said as El put the shoes on over her socked feet.

She stood like a baby deer and began to take a few cautious steps. Max held her arm for support, trying not to laugh as she went along.

Suddenly El caught the toe of the shoe behind her ankle and fell forward. Both girls began a fit of laughter. It wasn't until Max helped El up that they noticed a group of girls staring and rolling their eyes at them.

"Ignore them," Max laughed turning El away. "Those girls are bitches anyway."

"Bitches?" El asked as she put her shoes back on and they left the store.

"They aren't very nice," Max explained. "That's Stacy and her friends. Dustin tried to ask Stacy to dance at the snowball and she was so mean about it."

El remembered Dustin saying how hurt he was by that, but then he got to dance with Nancy. El turned back to look at the girl again.

"Give her the medicine?" El asked with a sly smile.

"What?" Max asked, then understood what El was talking about, she wanted to get revenge on Stacy for Dustin. "But how?"

"Leave it to me," El smiled.

The girls walked around the food court for a while until they saw Stacy and her friends with a cute boy. Max followed El as she hid around the corner from the girls.

"Watch this," El smiled as she focused on Stacy and the drink in her hand. With a flick of her head, Stacy's drink exploded everywhere!

El and Max jumped in surprise. Stacy's face was priceless.

"Let's go!"

"See what did I tell you?" Max giggled as they ran to the ice cream shop. "There's more to life then-"

"Stupid boys," El joined in.

And at this moment she believed it, she was having a great time without the boys. She was getting to do all kinds of things she never had before.

"Want some ice cream before we leave?" Max asked.

"Yes," El nodded eagerly.

When they walked up to the register Steve was working.

"Can I have a scoop of strawberry please?" Max ordered then looked to El.

"Vanilla please," She said.

"With whipped cream," Max added for her.

"And sprinkles," El giggled.

"Coming right up," Steve said as he went over to talk to his co-worker.

"Have a good day?" Max asked El as they waited.

"Yes," She smiled. "Thank you, Max."

"Of course," She smiled shyly. "It's been really fun."

"Here you go," Steve said bringing over two ice cream cones.

"Thanks," The girls replied while taking their first few licks.

"Wait for a second," Steve said looking at El with a confused expression. "Are you even allowed to be here?"

The girls just looked at one another and giggled as they ran out of the store.

"ugh okay," Steve said to himself.

"Okay let's go out and wait for the bus," Max said as they headed for the entrance to the mall. "Want to trade?"

El smiled and gave her ice cream to Max. As she began to enjoy the rich strawberry flavor, she saw a look of disbelief on Max's face.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me," Max said.

When El turned to look in the same direction her heart sank. It was Lucas, Will, and Mike. Max had been right; his Nana wasn't sick and they had been at the mall all day too. Max began to walk over to the boys and El followed. She could feel the hurt and anger rising and making her face feel hot.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise," Max said as the boys stopped with wide eyes on El.

Mike dropped his bike and stared El dead in the eyes.

"What…are you doing here," He said pointing at his girlfriend.

"Shopping," El said in a sassy voice as if it wasn't obvious.

"This is her new style," Max said with a smirk. "What do you think?"

"What's wrong with you?" Mike said getting frustrated with the redhead in front of him. "You know she's not allowed to be here."

"What is she your little pet?" Max asked.

A pet was something you kept in the house all the time, that's what it felt like everyone was trying to do to El with all their rules.

"Yeah," El agreed. "Am I your pet?"

"What?" Mike exclaimed. "No!"

He had no idea where this was coming from, El never said anything like this before. He knew it was all Max.

"Then why do you treat me like garbage?' She said getting frustrated with all Mikes lies.

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"You said Nana was sick," El said.

"She is! She is….she is sick," He said looking to Lucas for support.

"She's super sick," Lucas agreed. "That's why we're here actually,"

"Yeah yeah were shopping not for us but for her….for Nana," Mike stuttered.

"For Nana!" Lucas cried.

El couldn't believe that Mike was sticking to this lie. She knew it wasn't true and it hurt her that he would treat her this way. Friends don't lie!

"Also we're here to get a gift for you," Mike sighed. "But we couldn't find anything that suited you and I only have like three dollars and fifty cents so it's hard."

"Super hard," Lucas agreed. "It's expensive."

El softened a bit at Mikes the last statement, that she believed. It was the first truthful thing he said all day. She decided to give him one last chance, to tell the truth.

"You lie," She said slowly. "Why do you lie?

Mike looked at El, unsure of what to say. El's heart hurt as he remained silent, determined to stick to his lie. Suddenly El heard the bus stop and she knew that she had to get on it to make it home before Hop.

She turned back to look at Max then at Mike. She could hear Max's words in her head from earlier.

"_If he doesn't fix this if he doesn't explain himself… dump his ass."_

El took a deep breath and walked closer to Mike. Max was right; he wasn't being nice, treating her like garbage and it was time to give him the medicine.

"I dump your ass," She spat the words out like a bitter taste.

Mike was taken aback by her words, they didn't match the pain in her eyes. He stared down at her confused as if he didn't hear her.

Max couldn't believe her ears; she had taught El well.

And with that El spun on her heels and headed back to the bus, Max following behind her. Mike continued to rack his brain to figure out what just happened.

The girls were silent until they got on the bus and sat down. Max turned to El and gave her a high five as they both giggled.

"That was amazing," Max said. "Way to give him a taste of his own medicine."

On the curb, Mike looked on as the bus pulled away and down the road. He wasn't even listening to Lucas and Will argue about D &D. He felt so stupid. How could he keep his lie going this long, she knew he was lying and now she dumped him. He was sad but angry because he knew it was Max's fault for giving El all these new ideas, and he hated it. What was he supposed to do now?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, it took a little while, I've been away. I hope I did the shopping trip justice. Review and let me know what else you'd like to see. Thanks!**


	3. Episode 3: The missing lifeguard

**An: Hello readers! I am so sorry this chapter took a bit longer. I found it a bit more difficult to write. There were a few scenes I thought about doing that didn't make the cut, I am sorry if it was one that you wanted to see. I just didn't feel I did them justice. I hope you enjoy!**

**_After the girls got off the bus_**

"What time is it?" El asked Max as they walked to her house.

"4:30," She responded.

"I should head home," El said sadly.

"Do you want to have a sleepover?" Max asked wanting to keep the fun going.

"Sleep-over?" El repeated.

"Yeah I can get my stuff and stay at your cabin for the night," Max explained. "We can have fun and play games and stuff."

"That sounds like fun!" El smiled.

"Would Hopper be okay with it?" Max asked.

"Yes," El said confidently.

She knew Hopper wouldn't mind if she had a friend over unless that friend was Mike. She also remembered Hopper said he was having dinner with Joyce tonight so he would be home late.

Max went inside to gather her clothes and things for her first sleepover in Hawkins.

Once the girls got to the cabin, El showed Max around. Once they were in her room Max got out some supplies.

"I brought some magazines if we want to look through them," She said taking a small pile out of her bag.

El instructively turned on the radio, what she used to do anytime Mike was over, and sat on the bed.

"I love this song," Max said getting up to dance along with the music.

El flipped through the pages then found a large signed photo of a boy. El had to admit he was handsome.

"Oh, you found Ralph Macchio," Max laughed as she kneeled beside El.

"Macchio?" El asked not sure what to think of that name.

"Yeah, he's the karate kid," Max explained then lifted her arm only to bring it down quickly. "Hiya!"

The action made El jump but she couldn't help but laugh at her friend.

"He's so hot right?" Max sighed. "I bet he's an amazing kisser too."

El looked at Max with wide eyes. She couldn't believe she just said that. El thought of kissing as something that people who really liked each other as "more than friends" did. She found it silly that Max thought about kissing this boy she didn't even know.

"Hey ugh," Max began as she sat next to El on her bed. "Is Mike a good kisser?"

Yes, El wanted to say immediately but stopped herself. She felt a bit embarrassed that Mike was the only boy she's ever kissed. She figured Max had plenty of boyfriend experience.

"I don't know," El shrugged. "He's my first boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend," Max smirked.

She was still so proud of how El handled Mike at the mall. She really gave him a taste of his own medicine.

El didn't respond she just looked disappointed. Her heart ached a little when Max brought up her breakup. Max claims it was the right thing but El wasn't so sure anymore. Yes, Mike did something wrong, he lied, but El wasn't sure she wanted to be without him this way. It made her feel lost.

When Max saw the look of disappointment on El's face she knew how to cheer her up.

"Hey don't worry about it okay?" She said giving her friend an encouraging smile. "He'll come crawling back to you in no time begging for forgiveness."

El responded with a small smile as Max continued. She hoped Mike would explain himself and everything could go back to the way it was.

"I guarantee you him and Lucas are like totally wallowing in self-pity and misery like _ohhhh I hope they take us back_," Max said while doing an impression of the boys. Both girls giggled at the thought.

"God what I wouldn't give to see their stupid faces," Max sighed.

El then got an idea, she technically could see their faces right now, if she used her powers.

"What is it?" Max asked when she saw her friend's expression.

"What if I could?" El smirked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked intrigued.

"My powers," El tried to explain. "I can go into the void; a dark place and I can find people and watch what they're doing if I concentrate on them."

"No way!" Max said getting excited. "Okay, what do we need?"

"Turn the radio to static and I need a blindfold," El explained looking around her room.

El went to get a piece of black fabric that she used to use when she visited Mike while she was stuck in the cabin. Holding the fabric in her hand brought back all the memories of Mike calling her for 353 days. She really hoped when she saw Mike now, he wasn't angry and that he wanted her back too.

"Got it!"

El was brought back to reality by her friend managing to get the radio onto a static channel. El went over and sat in front of the dresser and tied the blindfold over her eyes.

"Is this really gonna work?" Max asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

El just nodded her head confidently, trying to get ready for her task.

"Holy shit this is insane-" Max began to ramble.

"Max," El warned as she tried to concentrate.

"Yeah quiet, sorry." She said quickly as she watched her friend sit on the floor.

As she concentrated El could slowly start to hear Mikes voice. She tried to block out all the other noises and focus on him. Before she knew it she was in the void. Ahead of her, she saw Mike, Lucas, and Will.

She stepped closer and took in the scene. Mike was laying on the couch in his basement while Lucas paced in front of him. Will looked distracted in the corner setting up a game of D&D.

Max continued to watch El, unable to tell if her powers were working.

"I see them," El said to Max.

"What are they doing," Max asked as she sat on the floor next to El.

"Eating," El said simply.

And they were, El watched with slight disgust and Mike stuffed potato chips into his mouth. It reminded her of what Hopper does sometimes.

"I just don't understand what I did to deserve this," He said with his mouth full.

"Nothing, nothing" Lucas exclaimed. "That's my whole point you were the victim here."

El looked on as she moved closer. She saw junk food wrappers all over the coffee table as well as cans of Coke.

"I know it's just why is she treating me this way?" Mike mumbled. "I don't know."

"Mike," Lucas sighed putting his hands to his face.

"What did I do wrong?! What did I do wrong?!" Mike yelled around his food.

El wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Mike looked upset but she wasn't sure he was wallowing in self-pity the way Max had described. He didn't seem angry either, just confused.

"Mike stop," Lucas yelled trying to get his friends attention. "relax, just relax."

"Stop asking rational questions," Lucas continued.

"I know I know," Mike sighed. "You're right you're right."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

"Because woman act on emotion and not logic," Mike said.

"Precisely," Lucas smiled. "It's a totally different species."

It appears Mike is getting help from Lucas the way Max helped her, El thought to herself.

"They say we are species," El said confused to Max.

"What?" Max said not understanding the context of the conversation.

"Emotion not logic," El continued.

"What!" Max exclaimed.

From Max's reaction, El could tell these things weren't good. She continued to watch the boys with curiosity.

"Guys it's ready," Will said finally turning to his friends.

"Will not right now," Lucas said to his friend as if it was obvious, they didn't want to play.

"They broke up with you!" Will spat back. "What else is there to talk about?"

El had never heard Will get so upset. It was a new side of him.

"Tons," Lucas countered.

"Yeah we're trying to solve the great mystery of the female species," Mike said from his spot on the couch.

Suddenly Mike stopped and burped very loud. El scrunched her face in disgust. She knew you weren't supposed to make that loud of a noise in public. And if you did you were to say excuse me.

"Dude you can smell the nacho cheese," Mike laughed to his friends.

Will looked just as disgusted as El was. Lucas smirked and turned to Mike.

"I got that beat," He said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Oh no," Will groaned.

El watched on, unsure of what was happening.

"No Lucas no!" Both Will and Mike yelled.

The noise coming from Lucas started El into coming out of the void.

"What? What happened?" Max asked.

El couldn't help but fall over in a fit of giggles.

"What's wrong?" Max asked as she joined in on her friend's laughter.

Suddenly both girls heard Hopper's cruiser pull into the driveway.

Quickly El put away the black cloth and wiped the blood from her nose.

"One minute," El said as she laid on the floor with a magazine. She patted the spot next to her. "Dad's going to come check on us."

Max silently turned on the radio and laid down next to her friend. They looked thru the magazine wordlessly.

El heard the door open then some weird grunts she couldn't make out. She heard something about three inches then the door burst open.

Both girls looked up in surprise. Hop has rarely ever barged into El's room this way. Only if something happened or she had a nightmare. Hop looked surprised too, his eyes were wide as he stared down at the girls.

"Do you knock? Jeez," Max said cautiously.

"Yeah jeez!" El parroted.

"Wow wow hey hey I'm sorry," Hop said super confused. "I thought that ughhh…"

El and Max both knew exactly what he thought.

"Mikes not here," Max said simply.

"Max wanted to have a sleepover," El said testing out the new word.

Hop couldn't believe his ears, his daughter having a regular old sleepover with a friend.

"Is that…," El began slowly. "okay?"

"Yeah…yeah yeah," He stammered. "Yeah, your parents know about it?"

"Yup," Max nodded.

El looked at her guardian with her mouth open and her brow furrowed. Something was different about him.

"Yeah it's cool," Hop slurred. "Yeah, that's really cool."

After a few more minutes of all three staring at each other Max decided to break the silence.

"Did you need something?" Max asked as El looked to the floor slightly embarrassed.

"No no no I'll…I'll leave… I'll just let….I'll leave," He said as he shut the door finally leaving the room.

"Sorry," El said slightly embarrassed by her father.

"No worries," Max laughed. "I think he's a little drunk."

"Drunk?" El repeated.

"Yeah when adults drink a little too much alcohol they start feeling a little silly," Max tried to explain in simple terms.

"Oh," El said nodding. Hop was acting different, that was probably it, he said he was going to dinner with Joyce they must have been drinking.

"Okay so tell me what happened?" Max said sitting up from the floor.

"Lucas and Mike were talking, Mike seemed upset," El explained. "He kept 'saying what did I do wrong?' and then they said we are different species and we run on emotion, not logic."

"Shitheads," Max sighed. "They think they did nothing wrong, what about lying, their so stupid. What else?"

"Will got angry and said they should get over it and play D&D," El said sadly. "Then they all started doing gross things."

"Like what?" Max grimaced.

"Burping and farting," El said cringing at the memory.

"God boys are gross," Max said then giggled.

"Even if it was gross it is so cool that you can spy on people that way," Max said. "How did you learn that?"

"Papa taught me how to find people in the void and spy on them," El explained. "I didn't mind because at least then he didn't want me to hurt people."

"Wow," Max said deep in thought.

The gang tried to explain to the best of their abilities what El's life had been like before Hawkins. It was very different hearing it from El herself.

"Hey I have an idea," Max said standing up. "Have you ever played spin the bottle?"

El nodded her head. She had seen it played once in a movie, people sat in a circle, spun the bottle and kissed whoever it landed on. El wasn't sure why Max would want to play that with just her.

"Let's play but instead of kissing, whoever we land on you can spy on them," Max explained with a devilish grin.

"Okay," El smiled.

The girls gathered the few supplies they needed as Max picked people they should spy on. They already spied on Lucas, Will, and Mike. She started with Dustin, then added Billy and Nancy and Steve. She thought some of the adults might be funny. She added Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler and Mr. Clark.

"Holy shit I can't believe we're really doing this," Max mused as she finished the game board. "Ready?"

"Ready," El agreed.

She picked up the empty bottle and spun it around. Once it stopped it landed on a familiar name.

"Mr. Wheeler," Both girls said in unison.

"Ugh boring," Max said.

"Yeah boring," El agreed. She had met Mr. Wheeler a few times and to be fair it probably would be pretty boring to spy on him.

"Spin again," Max offered.

El reached for the bottle then looked back at Max. "Against the rules?"

"We make our own rules," Max smirked.

El smiled, she really liked that idea. No one tell her what the rules are, she could make her own rules even if it was just for a silly game.

She picked up the bottle and spun it around again.

"Billy," The two girls said.

Max seemed unsure about the spin but then got up off the bed.

"Okay look," She started. "I should just warn you if he's with a girl or doing something gross just get out of there right away before you're scarred for life."

El listened as Max brought the radio over to her. She wondered what Billy could be doing that was so gross. Then again what she witnessed Mike and his friends doing was pretty gross too.

"Max," El tried to cut in.

"No, I'm just saying I'm serious he's really gross!" Max explained.

"Max!" El laughed.

"Shutting up now," Max giggled, and she fiddled with the radio.

El placed her blindfold on and got ready to see what strange things Billy was up to.

Max watched as her friend fell silent. She couldn't believe someone she knew had these types of powers. This time El didn't say anything to Max, but after a while, her breathing started to speed up. Max got slightly concerned but tried not to get too worried. After a few moments, she wondered if she should say something to bring El back from her trance. Before she could, El let out a gasp and took off her blindfold.

She looked at Max with wide eyes, the eyes of someone who just witnessed something bad. She shivered slightly and whipped the blood from her nose.

"What is it?" Max asked urgently. "What happened?"

El explained about the girl and Billy and the feeling she got when Billy looked at her.

"Has that happened before?" Max asked.

"No," El said trying to remember. "Not really, Mike sensed me once."

Her body felt exhausted probably from all her time in void today.

"Do you mind if we go to bed," El asked. "I'm pretty tired."

"No problem," Max agreed as both girls got ready.

Max could sense something was wrong with her friend but she decided not to push it tonight. Tomorrow they would talk and everything would get figured out.

**_The next morning_**

The girls got up early, unable to sleep and dressed quickly, Max brought El something of hers to wear. While she was packing for the sleepover she threw in an outfit she thought El might like to borrow, now that she knew what El's style was. El was touched by the offer and put on the outfit.

"Can we go back to your house?" El asked as they ate some cereal.

"Sure," Max said. "Why?"

"Check on Billy," El sighed.

She couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was very wrong. She knew that Max knew her brother better but El knew that what she saw wasn't…normal.

"Alright," Max said.

Max wasn't sure why El wouldn't let this go. Maybe it's because she didn't understand Billy and what "normal" was for him. If it made El feel better to go to the house and see for herself so be it.

The girls began their journey back to Max's place.

"It's gonna start pouring soon," Max observed looking at the sky. "We should be at the mall or watching a movie or something."

"You don't believe me?" El asked slightly hurt.

"I believe you saw some super weird stuff totally," Max reassured. "But you said Mike has sensed you in there before right? So maybe it was just like that. Maybe Billy just senses you somehow."

Max honestly did not know what El saw but she felt a strange need to defend her brother. Sure he could be a dick sometimes but he had a good side to him.

"But the screams," El cringed as she thought about the girl in the void.

El knew she couldn't get Max to understand without proof. The only person who would take her at her word without question would be Mike. El wished he was here right now.

"I know, but here's the thing," Max sighed trying to figure out how to explain this to El. "When Billy is alone with a girl they make like….really crazy noises."

"They scream?" El asked.

"Yeah, but like…happy screams," Max tried to clarify.

"Happy screams?!" El mused. "What is happy screams?"

"It's like…ugh," Max struggled to explain, she really did want El to understand what she meant. "I'm just gonna lend you my mom's cosmo."

El had no idea what that meant but the thought was soon pushed aside as they arrived at Max's house.

"His cars not here," Max observed but remained unfazed by the statement.

She looked over at El who seemed concerned as she stared at the house. El remembered seeing Billy's car all smashed, maybe she was right after all.

"You really want to do this?" Max checked.

El simply nodded her head, determined to find proof. The girls searched the room and came up with nothing out of the ordinary. When they went in the bathroom El saw the tub filled with empty ice bags.

She could feel her hairs stand on end, she was getting a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Max," She said as her friend followed her.

"Ice," Max said simply. "It's just ice. It's probably just for his muscles or something he works out like a maniac."

El wasn't so sure, but she had to keep looking for something Max couldn't brush off with an explanation.

El turned her head feeling that something was wrong. She scanned the white cabinets to see a few red splotches. She opened the cabinet to find a small trash bin.

"El what is it?" Max asked confused.

She figured some pretty gross stuff might be in that trash can and some of it she wasn't prepared to explain to El.

El slowly lifted a lifeguard FannyPack, Max observed this and realized it wasn't Billy's. She watched as El continued to pull out a whistle. It wasn't until El turned around that Max could see it was covered in blood.

"Now do you believe me?" El asked.

Max just nodded, her mind reeling with questions.

**_While the boys are playing D&D_**

"Do you guys hear that?" Will asked. "It sounds like thunder, but no wait…that's not thunder its ….a hoard of juju zombies!"

Will was glad that his friends finally came around to playing D&D. Sure he had to pester them a bit and Dustin wasn't here but it was okay.

"Sir Mike your action?" Will asked.

"What should I do?" Mike asked Lucas.

Mike actually didn't mind playing D&D but his mind was wandering to El. What was she doing right now? Why hasn't he heard from her?

"Attack?" Lucas asked sounding rather bored. Will rolled his eyes, ever since Lucas got a girlfriend he acts like he's so cool.

"Okay I attack with my flail," Mike says as he rolls the dice.

Whoosh! You miss," Will smirks. "Your flail clanks the stone, the zombie hoard lumbers towards you and…the juju bites your arm…..flesh tears! AHHH… 7 points of damage."

"Ohh no my arm." Mike teased. "Lucas look my arm."

Mike and the rest of the guys always teased each other during D&D so he was surprised to see Will being put off by it. Will again shrugged it off as Mike trying to be as cool as Lucas.

"Sir Lucas," Will said bringing the boys back to the game "The zombie hoard roars…do you fight back or do you run?"

Will didn't appreciate the smug look Lucas was giving him as he asked his question. He wanted to lean forward and slap him. Lucas opens his mouth to answer when the phone rang.

"No! It's a distraction! A trap! Do not answer it!" Will yelled in desperation.

With no luck, both boys ran to the phone.

"El?!" Mike answered quickly "No sorry not interested…telemarketers"

"Maybe we should just call them," Lucas said at a loss.

"We can do that?" Mike said confused

"I think so," Lucas responded unsurely.

"Yeah, but what would we say?" Mike questioned out loud.

"We'll say nothing!" Will jumped in. "The couazar tribe still needs our help."

Mike felt bad for Will, he honestly did. Mike realized they haven't played D&D in forever, but now wasn't the time. He wanted to play and have fun but he had to fix his mistakes with El first and Will just didn't understand that.

"Alright then I'll use my torch to set fire to the chamber," Mike said trying to finish the game. "Sacrificing ourselves, killing the jujus and saving the couazar. We all live on as heroes in the memory of the calamar."

"Victory," Lucas agreed as he high fived Mike.

"Fine," Will said giving up and throwing down his stick. "You guys win, congratulations."

Will couldn't stand listening to these two go on any longer. He needed to leave. He began taking off his costume and gathering his things.

"Will I was just messing around," Mike explained. "Let's finish for real. How much longer is the campa-"

"Just forget it, Mike!" Will said sharply.

Mike was taken aback, Will never got this upset over teasing. He feared he crossed a line, or rather something was wrong with Will.

"No, we want to keep playing right?" Mike looked at Lucas for help.

"Yeah totally," Lucas said but with far less enthusiasm.

"We'll just call the girls after," Mike said trying to please both his friends.

"I SAID FORGET IT MIKE OKAY?" Will yelled. "I'm going home,"

Mike couldn't believe what was happening, he had never seen Will act this way. Will was always the level headed, quiet one in the party.

"What? Come on Will," Lucas sighed trying to block Will's escape.

"Move!" Will yelled as he pushed Lucas out of the way.

Mike followed after Will up the stairs.

"Will come on you can't leave its raining," He said finding Will in the garage. "I said I was sorry alright? It's a cool campaign it's really cool. We're just not in the mood right now."

"Yeah, Mike that's the problem! You guys are never in the mood anymore. You're running our party." Will said letting out all his frustrations.

"That's not true," Mike said getting defensive.

Why was he getting the blame for everything? What did he do?

"Really?! Where's Dustin right now?" Will shot back.

Mike looked around trying to remember when the last time he spoke to Dustin was. He felt bad that he couldn't remember but Dustin has also been gone for over a month. Mike didn't forget about him because he doesn't like him, but because he forgets his home from camp. When Dustin first left for camp the party called him all the time then remembered he wasn't home. It just took time to remember.

"See you don't know and you don't even care and obviously he doesn't either and I don't blame him!" Will yelled at Mike as tears welled up in his eyes. "You're destroying everything! And for what? So you could swap spit with some stupid girl?"

"El's not stupid!" Mike said angrily.

Will hasn't gotten to know El very well. Whenever she was around he was in the upside-down/being flayed…etc. But Will knows how much El means to Mike. Mike knew that Will was just frustrated but there was no reason to bring El into this.

"It's not my fault you don't like girls," Mike spat out before registering what he said.

Will looked as if Mike had slapped him in the face. What Mike had meant to say was "you don't like girls…yet" He knew Will has constantly heard from all the bullies at school and even his Dad that he was gay. It was a hurtful comment that Mike never meant to say. The fact that it could be taken that way, torn Mike up inside.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk okay?" Mike said softening. "But we're not kids anymore. I mean what did you think really? That we were never gonna get girlfriends, that we were just gonna sit in my basement all day and play games for the rest of our lives?"

"Yeah," Will said as tears began to fall. "I guess I did, I really did."

And with that Will rode off on his bike into the rain.

"Will…..Will," Mike said in desperation. "Will come on!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to make suggestions for missing moments, I love reading them. Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Episode 4: The sauna test

**Hello! Welcome back to another chapter. The last chapter didn't get as many reviews as I hoped, so if you enjoyed let me know! It keeps me writing and I love hearing from you all. Enjoy chapter 4. **

When the girls got back from Heathers, they were soaking wet. They decided to each take a hot shower and get ready for bed.

The rain was pounding against the side of the house, the thunder cracked every few moments. El was happy that she wasn't alone in the cabin tonight. She brushed her teeth as her mind wandered back to Billy. The look, the blood, Heather in the void…none of it made sense.

She continued to think when she went back into Max's bedroom and got into bed with her.

"Which one?" Max asked as she held up two comic books.

"I don't know," El answered honestly.

She had read a few different comic books with Mike. She really liked the x-men because she felt like she could relate to them. Remember the times she and Mike spent on her bed as they took turns reading out loud made her miss him even more.

Max saw the expression on her friend's face, she looked deep in thought. She put down the comics and tried to be reassuring.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about anymore okay?" She said gently.

"Doesn't make sense," El said as her mind went a mile a minute.

"What doesn't make sense?" Max asked

"Heather," El said slowly. "The blood, the ice."

"Heather had a fever, so she took a cold bath but she's better now," Max stated confidently. "That has to be it. I don't know where that blood came from, but we saw her…we both saw her, she's totally fine."

Max wished her friend would drop this whole mystery, they were supposed to be having fun. She knew that the things they found today were weird, and El saw some weird things in the void but they could all be explained. That had to be what happened….it had to.

"What about Billy?" El asked after a moment.

"What about him?" Max asked confused.

"He seemed wrong," El explained.

She had seen that look somewhere before and it was bothering her so much that she couldn't remember where. All she knew for sure was it wasn't good.

"Wrong is kinda like his default," Max smirked. "But it's nice to know he's not a murderer because that would have totally sucked."

Max tried to laugh it off, there was nothing "dangerous" about her brother other than his driving habits at times. El tried to laugh it off as well but couldn't help but shake the feeling.

"Who is that?" She asked looking at one of the comic books with a woman on the cover.

"See this is why you can't just hang out with Mike all the time," Max teased. "This is Wonder Woman, aka Princess Diana. She's from paradise island which is like this hidden island with only woman amazon warriors."

El enjoyed learning about Wonder Woman, Max even read the first comic with her. They were brought out of the fantasy world by a loud crack on thunder. El jumped at the sound.

"Pretty bad storm," Max observed. "Are you scared of thunder?"

El just nodded her head, slightly embarrassed. She thought back to the first night at Mike's place and how she cried herself to sleep as it thundered outside.

"What are you thinking about?" Max asked curiously.

"Did Lucas ever tell you how we met?" El questioned.

"Kind of," Max mused. "A short version I suppose."

"It was a night like this," El said looking towards the window. "They were looking for Will and I was running from Papa. They found me in the woods. Mike gave me his coat and took me home."

Max listened intently as El recounted her story. She had never heard El tell the story before. She stayed silent as El continued, getting lost in her memories.

"Dustin and Lucas thought they should tell someone, send me away," El explained with a small smile. "But Mike wouldn't let them. He gave me clothes and let me sleep in the basement."

"Why didn't you want them to tell Mike's parents?" Max questioned.

"I was scared," El said. "I met someone before who helped me but he called for help and instead the bad men came and killed him."

El remembered the kindness the Benny showed her, it was the first time she experienced that in her life.

"I couldn't let that happen to Mike and his friends," El said shaking her head at the thought. "Mike took care of me. He made me feel like a person for the first time. He was so sweet and patient and gentle. Even when they found out I had powers; Mike never pushed me to use them."

El thought back to when Dustin tried to get her to use her powers on command and Mike chastised him for treating El like a dog.

"Papa wasn't like that," El grimaced. "He would make me use my powers for terrible things, things I didn't want to do but he'd make me."

Max felt sad listening to her friend tell her story. Max knew from the way Mike talked when they first met that he and El meant a lot to each other. She didn't realize that Mike was one of the first few people to ever show kindness to El, who had a rough life. Suddenly El's regret and feelings after dumping Mike made more sense. Max still didn't think Mike was being kind by lying but she understood why El was having a hard time letting go.

"Well I'm glad you have all of us now," Max said placing her hand on El's. "And Hopper he is a grumpy man but he's good to you."

"Yes," El smiled. "We both have a temper, but we take care of each other."

"I'm glad," Max smiled. "Should we head to bed? It's getting late."

El nodded and rolled over as Max turned off the light.

"Night Max," El whispered.

"Goodnight El," Max smiled as she laid down.

**The next morning**

It was early…. too early for the girls to be getting up. Max couldn't hear a familiar voice lulling her from her sleep.

"Do you copy? This is a code red! Max! Max do you copy! This is a code red!" The supercom sounded from the floor.

Both girls stirred awake at the sound of Lucas's voice.

"What the…." Max sighed as she rolled over to grab the device from the floor. "Shut up!"

She turned off the supercom swiftly and rolled back onto her side.

El rubbed her eyes wondering what was happening. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Max said with her eyes still closed. "Just those idiots."

"But…." El said cautiously. "They said it was a code red….that means bad."

"Their definition of a code red and my definition of a code red are very different." Max sighed.

El understood what Max meant but couldn't help but feel like this was related to her bad feeling. She laid her head back on the pillow.

Back at Mikes place, the boys were all on the couch dumbfounded.

"She turned it off," Lucas said slowly.

"Hold on," Mike said running over to the telephone and dialing Max's number.

When she heard her phone start to ring Max couldn't believe her ears. Would Lucas stop at nothing?!

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" She said getting up from the bed to answer the phone.

El laid in bed listening closely to what was happening.

"I'm sleeping go away!" Max said before attempting to hang up the phone.

This time she heard a different voice through the phone. "It's Mike, DO NOT hang up." Max was taken aback and did not hang up the phone. She thought this was a ploy to get El back and she rolled her eyes.

"Something happened, something bad," Mike said quickly. "Our very lives could be at stake."

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

She realized from the way he was talking this was bigger than Mike and El's relationship. There was some kind of real problem. She had a flashback to when the boys would talk about the upside-down, El and the gate and how it was always life or death. Her blood ran cold for a second and she shivered.

"Just come over to my house," Mike explained. "We'll explain everything."

El perked her head up at the vague sound of Mike's voice on the other end of the phone.

"What?" Max asked again.

"Hurry!" Mike said before hanging up the phone.

El became anxious since she could only really hear Max's side of the conversation, what on earth was going on?

"What did he say?" El asked as Max just stared at the phone receiver.

"Something happened," Max said slowly with her brow furrowed. "They want us to come over."

El's heart started pounding, she knew as soon as she saw Billy in the void something was wrong. She jumped out of bed and began searching for something to wear.

"Here," Max said reaching into her closet and pulling out something she thought El might like.

"Thanks," El smiled gratefully as she ran into the bathroom to change.

She quickly threw her hair into a half ponytail (like she had seen other girls do), got dressed and brushed her teeth. When she appeared from the bathroom Max had already changed.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes," El replied as they ran out the door.

"It will be faster if we bike," Max said hopping onto her bike.

"I don' have a bike," El said.

"It's okay you can get on the back of mine," Max said simply.

El stood on the back part of Max's wheel and placed her hands on her shoulders. It gave El a pang of emotion, reminding her of when Mike used to do this with her on his bike. Max peddled quickly as she rode over to Mikes house.

They knocked on the front door and Lucas answered immediately, he must have been waiting for them El thought.

"Hey," Lucas said awkwardly.

"This better be good stalker," Max said moving past him with El in tow behind her.

They all traveled the familiar path down to the basement. When they descended the stairs, they saw Will and Mike sitting on the couch talking.

"What's the big deal?" Max asked.

"Sit down," Lucas sighed. "Will can explain."

El and Mike locked eyes as she walked down the stairs. Neither of them knew what to say, but they both felt the same way. They did not like the awkwardness between them, they wanted things to be back to normal. The problem was neither of them were sure the other person felt the same.

The group sat around the coffee table and looked to Will for an explanation.

"Go on Will," Mike prompted. "Tell them what you told us."

"I've been having these weird feelings," Will began. "I didn't think it was anything at first. I mean I think I just didn't wanna believe it. The first time I felt it was at Day of the Dead."

"The power went out that night too," Mike interjected.

"And then I felt it again at the field near the Nelson farm the next day," Will continued. "Then again yesterday outside castle Byers."

"What does it feel like?" Max asked.

"It's almost like…." Will started as he struggled to find words. "You know when you drop on a roller coaster?"

"Sure," Mike replied.

"Yeah," Max agreed.

"No," El said trying to relate to the conversation.

"It's like everything inside your body is just sinking all at once," Will said trying to describe the feeling to El. "But this is worse. Your body… it goes cold and you can't breathe."

El listened to Will intently as he explained his bad feelings. Her heart started pounding faster as she began to realize what he was describing.

"I felt it before," Will said. "Whenever he was close."

"Whenever who was close?" Max asked.

El braced herself for the answer she already knew was coming. She closed her eyes and heard Will continue.

"The mind flayer," He said softly.

"I closed the gate," El said confidently.

She knew what she accomplished that day, she saw it close. Everything had gone back to normal.

"I know but," Will said trying to make sense of it all. "What if he never left? What if we locked him out here with us?"

Will turned to El and searched for the possibility in her eyes. El wasn't sure exactly what he meant. Will saw the confusion and got up quickly.

"Here," he said grabbing a piece of paper and a crayon off the desk in the corner. He brought the paper down onto the table so all his friends could see it.

"This is him, all of him," Will said drawing the mind flayer. "But that day on the field a part of him attached itself to me,"

Will smoothed his hand across the paper so black crayon was on his hand. He held it up so everyone could see.

"My mom got it out of me and Eleven closed the gate," Will explained. "But the part that was in me, what if it's still in our world? In Hawkins?"

He flipped the paper over and placed his hand in the center, leaving a handprint.

El wanted to scream, this could be a strong possibility. She thought she had done the right thing by closing the gate, now she's learning she locked part of this monster in Hawkins endangering her friends.

"I don't understand the demadogs died when El closed the gate," Max said trying to wrap her head around the situation. "If the brain dies the body dies."

"We can't take any chances," Mike spoke up. "We need to assume the worst. The mind flayer is back."

"Yeah and if he is, he would want to attach himself to someone again," Will said. "A new me."

"A new host," Lucas said.

El and Max locked eyes they were both thinking the same thing. Does this have anything to do with the strange things we witnessed?

"How do you know if someone is a host?" El asked.

Everyone turned towards El, she looked at her friends all wearing matching confused expressions.

"What's going on?" Mike asked as he observed how Max and El were acting.

"I had a…bad feeling too," El said slowly.

Will leaned forward with intrigue and Mike because afraid for the girl he cared so much about.

"What kind of feeling?" Will asked.

"About Billy," She began. "Somethings not right."

"But we checked on him," Max interjected. "Everything's fine."

"Just let El tell us what she saw," Mike said to the redhead.

"I saw Billy in the void, and he seemed off," El restarted. "So we went to Max's house and found an ice bath, heathers whistle, and blood."

The kids all felt a shiver go down their spine at the mention of the blood.

"We back into the void and saw Heather, the lifeguard at the pool, she was in the bath and asked me for help," El said grimacing at the memory.

Mike could tell that whatever El saw was bothering her. He wanted to reach for her hand in support but wasn't sure if this was the right time.

"We went to the pool to check on Billy and Heather and they didn't show up for work," El continued. "So we went to Heather's house and they were both there, fine."

"So where did the blood come from?" Lucas asked.

"And what was the ice for?" Mike asked.

"And why was heather asking for help?" Will wondered.

"We don't know!" Max yelled.

"I just know somethings wrong," El said. "Billy seems wrong."

Mike saw Max sigh and roll her eyes at this statement, suddenly he became enraged.

"What?" Mike asked curtly. "You don't believe her?"

"He's my brother," Max said simply. "I don't know what to believe."

"The ice bath could be to keep his body temperature down," Will said trying to bring the group back to the topic at hand. "The mind flayer likes it cold."

"He's taken ice baths before," Max defended.

"Okay so Billy is acting weird right when we think the Mindflayer is back," Lucas said. "How can we know for sure?"

"Let's go watch him," Mike said. "Maybe we will find a clue or come up with a better plan."

"Where is he?" Will asked.

"Probably working at the pool," Max explained.

"Let's go," Lucas said running up the stairs as the rest of the group followed.

They all rode their bikes, El on the back of Max's bike, to the pool. Once they were there they placed themselves behind a car in the parking lot.

Max watched Billy through the binoculars that Lucas brought with him.

"I don't know," She said. "He looks pretty normal to me."

Part of her knew this wasn't true but a bigger part of her knew that her brother couldn't be the host. And she didn't want him to be.

"Normal?" Lucas disagreed. "How many times have you seen him with a shirt on?"

"I mean it's a little weird," Max agreed.

"More than a little," Mike argued. "He was in a tub with ice, the mind flayer likes it cold. Plus everything El saw."

"But he's lounging at the pool," Max stammered. "Which is like the least mind flayer thing ever."

"Not necessarily," Will added. "The mind flayer likes to hide. He only used me when he needed me. It's like your dormant. And then when he needs you, your activated."

"Okay so we just wait until he gets activated," Max said.

'No," Mike continued. "What if he hurts someone?"

"Or kills someone," Will added.

"We can't take that chance," Mike stated. "We need to find out if he's the host."

Mike began walking away when El called after him.

"Where are you going?" She wondered.

"I have an idea," He said gesturing to Will and Lucas to follow. "Boys only."

"Seriously?" Max asked not believing him.

"Just trust me on this one," Mike said trying to convince the girls.

"Unbelievable," Max grumbled.

"What do you think they're doing?" El wondered as she watched the boys leave.

"What they always do," Max said angrily. "Do everything themselves and leave us behind."

El furrowed her brow, she didn't think that was true.

"What do you mean?" El asked.

"When I first started hanging out with them, they used to leave me out of important stuff all the time," Max explained. "Now they're doing it again."

"Why?"

"Because we're girls," Max sighed. "They think we can't help, a different species remember?"

El didn't like that idea. She was able to do more than all the boys combined.

"Also," Max said with a laugh. "Rich that Mike just said the words 'trust me on this one' after he lied to your face the other day."

El could feel herself getting angrier as Max continued.

Suddenly the boys came back into view heading towards them.

"Okay here's the plan," Mike started.

Max rolled her eyes and gave El a look. Both of them looked displeased but he had no idea why.

"We wait until the pool closes and were alone with Billy, while he's in the locker room we lure him into the sauna and lock him inside," Mike explained.

"Then we turn it up really hot," Will added. "The mind flayer likes it cold so the heat should bring him out."

"Okay," Max said. "So now what?"

"We need to find supplies to lure Billy into the sauna and something to keep the door closed," Lucas explained.

"Okay," the girls nodded.

"Cool," Mike said unsure of where they attitude was coming from. "Will you and Lucas go into the back room. El you can look in the locked shed, I'll look in the change room."

"What about me?" Max asked in a monotone voice.

"You stay here and watch Billy," Mike said. "Make sure he doesn't become activated."

"Of course," Max said under her breath so only El could hear.

El rolled her eyes similar to Max. Maybe they didn't think she could help them. Maybe they were only letting El look so she could unlock doors with her powers.

Everyone disbursed quickly to their designated spot to search.

El quickly unlocked the storage shed and began to look around. There must be something in here we can use she thought to herself. Suddenly her eyes fell on a plastic fake person. This could work as a distraction, she picked it up when she heard Mike walk in behind her.

"Hey I found the breakers," He said. "Wow that thing is super creepy, let me see it."

He took the doll from El's grasp and put it next to himself. El looked at him unimpressed.

"I think this will work, right buddy?" Mike asked then moved the doll's mouth. "Right Mike."

Mike looked over at El and smiled. He was hoping to make her laugh with no such luck. She was giving him an unamused look.

She took the doll without a word, threw it over her shoulder and began to leave the shed.

"Hey El," Mike said trying to get her to stay.

He decided that enough was enough if he was going to get in trouble with Hopper so be it. He needed to tell El the truth so she wouldn't be mad at him anymore. It was driving him crazy.

She turned and looked back at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I just wanted to say…" Mike began. "You know when I said Nana was sick? She wasn't, I lied."

That's the confession? El thought to herself. How did he not realize she already caught him in this lie.

"I know," She said turning to leave again.

"Right right right," Mike said trying not to lose her. "Well, I just think it's important for you to know the context. Hopper, he went all crazy on me, telling me I'm spending way too much time with you. He made me lie. I mean you're the most important thing to me in the world."

El couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had no idea Hop would do something like that. Then her mind wandered back to her conversations with Max the past few days. She tossed the doll on the floor.

"What if he's right?" El said getting frustrated.

"What?" Mike asked.

This is not where he thought this conversation would go. He figured he would tell the truth, she would be sorry then things could go back to normal.

"Hop," El said simply.

"No no no no," Mike explained. "He's just some angry old man who hates joy."

"But if I only see you," El said poking Mikes shoulder. "And I'm a different species then you, then I should be with my species more."

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

He had never heard Eleven talk about species. He had no idea where she got these ideas from. Did she even know what a species was? No one even uses that word except when….oh no. It dawned on Mike suddenly that his now ex-girlfriend can spy on him in the void.

"Did you spy on me!?" Mike asked.

El leaned over and picked up the doll again. She didn't say a word which Mike took as a yes, this explains everything. He wondered exactly how much of the conversation she heard. He turned a little red in the face.

"That's totally against the rules!" Mike continued.

"I make my own rules," El said as she left the shed.

Mikes mind was going a mile a minute. What on earth has Max been teaching El, she was corrupting her.

"Mike are you here?" Max's voice sounded from the supercom.

It took all Mikes power not to yell at her over the walkie talkie.

"Yeah!" Mike yelled.

"Where are you guys?" Max said confused by his tone.

"I'm coming just hold on a second," Mike said quickly. "Shit."

Max shrugged off Mikes strange tone of voice and continued to watch her brother. Billy had given her a hard time before, but he was still her brother, she wanted to protect him the way he used to protect her. They were family after all.

"God I hope it's not you," She said to herself. "I really hope it's not you."

**Once the pool is closed**

Right before the pool closed the kids hid themselves in the locker room. They were able to remain unseen even when Billy came in to make sure everyone was out. While he was in the office finishing the paperwork for the day, they set their plan in motion. Placing the dummy, the supercom and reviewing their parts to play.

When Billy entered the locker room he went into the shower. The kids came out of their respective hiding spots and all went into the back storage area. It was the farthest away from the showers

They heard Billy go into the locker room and take out his clothes. It was time for the plan to begin.

Mike nodded to El as she closed her eyes and made the door of the locker room open, close and lock from the outside so Billy couldn't leave.

"Pools closed," They heard Billy say. "Hey, did you hear me! The pool is closed."

They heard him bang on the door a few times trying to get it open.

"Now Mike," Lucas whispered.

"Billy," Mike said into the supercom.

"Who's there?" They heard Billy's faint voice ask.

"Biiillllllyyy," Mike said in a teasing voice.

El made a few of the lockers bang to try and get more of Billy's attention.

"Who's there?" Billy said back in an angrier version on the sing-song voice.

"Billy! Billy," Mike continued.

"You think this is funny huh?" Billy said.

"Ha hahaha," Mike laughed in response to Billy's question. "Billy come and find me."

"I find you," Billy said sternly. "It is your funeral."

Lucas, Max, and Will all stayed behind, anxiously waiting to leap into action. Max prayed that nothing went wrong, that Billy didn't accidentally walk past the sauna to find them in the storage area.

"Come and get me," Mike taunted. "Come on,"

El open and closed the door to the locker room, leading Billy in the direction they wanted him to go.

"Billy," Mike called then began to laugh.

"Got you," They heard Billy say then he laughed a crazy laugh.

Lucas peaked his head out to see Billy indeed going for the sauna. He gave the group a thumbs up.

"Go El," Mike whispered touching her arm to get her out of her trance.

El walked away from the rest of the group coming up behind Billy as he entered the sauna. He looked at the doll curiously, picked it up by the throat and raised it to the ceiling.

"Hey behind you," Mike's voice came from the supercom.

Billy turned around to see El standing in the doorway.

"Hi," She said casually.

Billy prepared to charge but El was quicker, using her powers to throw him into the wall of the sauna.

Mike watched as El did her part of the plan, now was their cue.

"Now!" He yelled turning on the lights as the gang ran to the sauna door. El closed it with the swipe of her hand. The rest of them put in the pipe and locked the chains around the handle.

"Got it!" Lucas said when the padlock was secure.

They all ran back behind El, a safe distance from the sauna door. Billy was still pounding trying to get out. He stopped to finally look at the scene in front of him, his eyes locked on his sister.

"Max," he said slowly. He almost looked like he was calming down.

They all turned to look at Max, wondering if she would call off the plan.

"Do it," She said quickly. She needed to know once and for all if her brother was the host.

Will ran forward and turned on the controls to make it as hot as possible.

As they waited Billy began to talk to them

"You kids think this is funny?" He began breathing heavily. "You kids think this is some kind of sick prank huh?"

Everyone looked at each other, all wondering if maybe he wasn't the host, after all, maybe he was just angry.

"You little shits think this is funny?" He yelled. "What is it? Open the door. OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

As he went out of view Will went over to check the heat.

"We're at 220," He said heading back to the group.

They all got an uneasy feeling as the sauna went quiet. They began to hear whimpering and crying noises.

"It's not my fault," Billy said in a quiet voice. "It's not my fault Max it's not my fault."

Max felt her heart sink as she took a few steps closer to see inside the sauna.

She saw her brother sitting on the floor crying. She had never seen this kind of vulnerability from him and it made her heartbreak.

"What's not your fault Billy?" Max whispered and she came to the window.

"I've done things, Max," He cried. "Bad things, I didn't mean to. He made me do it."

"Who made you do it?" Max asked.

"It's like a shadow," Billy tried to explain. "Like a giant shadow. Please, Max."

El turned to look at Will, she felt bad for Billy in this moment. She knew he didn't want to do any of these things, he was being controlled. Will locked eyes with El, they knew for sure now. Billy was the new host.

Will's heart sank, he knew exactly what it felt like to be controlled, to hurt people because the mind flayer made you do it. He really wanted to help Billy but he didn't know how just yet.

"What did he make you do?" Max asked.

"It's NOT MY FAULT!" Billy screamed turning over to his side. "MAX PLEASE…..please, please, believe me, Max, please."

Max began to cry. She didn't want her brother to suffer the way Will did. The mind flayer is making him do terrible things that even he feels bad about. He's right, it's not his fault.

"I tried to stop him I did," Billy cried. "Please, believe me, Max."

"It's gonna be okay," Max said through her tears. "It's gonna be okay we want to help you. You just have to talk to us okay? You have to talk to us."

Will watched with a heavy heart as his friend tried to reason with both her brother and the mind flayer inside him. Suddenly he started to feel the hairs on his neck stand up. This is not good.

"I feel him," Will whispered to Mike.

Mike looked over at Will and tried to predict what would happen next. If Will could feel the mind flayer, he's in control of Billy. Billy isn't himself right now, the mind flayer is trying to get to Max.

"He's activated," Will said with wide eyes.

"Max get away from the door," Mike said calmly.

"What?" Max asked without turning around.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Mike yelled as Billy busted through the window.

Max screamed and jumped out of the way just in time.

El instructively put her arms up, trying to keep her friends behind her.

"LET ME OUT!" Billy said banging on the door. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!"

He pulled the bar our of the handle and the group began to get nervous, he could possibly escape and kill them all.

Lucas took out his wrist rocket and hit Billy square in the forehead. Billy fell back against the floor hard.

"Max come on!" Lucas yelled at her to join them.

Stunned but able to move, Max moved over behind Lucas.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker crazily. The group looked up, wondering what that meant and what would happen next.

Billy began to make strange noises from inside the sauna. Billy was being activated even more. He began to scream inhumanly. His veins started popping out and he began to ram the door with more strength than ever.

"He can't get out can he?" Max wondered.

"No way," Lucas said but as he watched Billy he no longer believed his own words. "No way!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Billy came tumbling out in front of them.

El immediately began to concentrate on Billy's movements, she had to protect her friends. Everyone stood behind El frozen with fear. Now that they knew Billy was the host there was no telling what he would do. They were all grateful that El was there, she had stopped the mind flayer before.

Billy stared down at El with cold, lifeless eyes. She took a deep breath and slowly lifted one of the weights with her powers. Quickly she let out a scream and threw it at Billy, sending him flying into the wall.

Everyone jumped as they watched El use her strength to pin Billy against the wall. Mike watched in awe, he couldn't believe this much power was coming from a small girl like El.

Billy struggled against El's powers, he was being lifted off the ground. His veins began expanding, even more, the mind flayer becoming agitated.

Slowly Billy began to push the weights off his neck.

How is this possible? El thought to herself, she began to scream, trying to push all of her power to keep Billy pined. Suddenly she was sent to the ground by Billy throwing the weights back at her.

Mike almost had a heart attack, thinking El got hit by the weight, after seeing her on the floor he could tell that wasn't the case.

El tried to crawl away from Billy, to get herself in the headspace to try again. Then she felt him grab her hair. He brought her up onto her feet.

Billy looked Max and Lucas dead in the eyes for a moment. Max did not see her brother at that moment, it was a monster. Without batting an eye Billy took his free hand and clasped it around EL's neck.

Mike jumped slightly, taken aback by Billy's actions. He began scanning the room. What on earth could he use? Max, Lucas and Will looked on helplessly. They had no idea how to help their poor friends.

El sputtered for air, slapping Billy with her free hand trying to break free. She coughed and choked trying to get any air. She was losing strength, so her powers weren't working. She could feel Billy lifting her high above. She gripped his hand with both of her to save herself. She refused to let the mind flayer win, she had to keep fighting back.

With Billy's attention fully turned to El, Mike saw his opportunity to creep over and grab one of the metal rods for weightlifting. His heart broke as he came up behind Billy, watching El gasp for air.

In one quick motion, he hit Billy on the back on the head, sending him and El falling to the ground.

"Go to hell you pieced of shit!" He yelled as he swung to hit Billy again.

Mike used all his anger to bring the rod down onto Billy but he grabbed it too quickly and threw it behind him. Mike knew he was in trouble but at least he saved El, he didn't care what happened to himself now. Billy walked closer, backing Mike up to the wall, his breathing becoming panicked.

El caught her breath from her spot on the ground. Her vision was going a little blurry but she could make out Billy walking towards Mike. She was exhausted but she knew she had to save Mike.

Mike watched with wide eyes as Billy began to levitate. He thought at first it might be Billy's doing. Then he heard EL groan from her spot on the floor, she was on her knees, arms outstretched towards Billy.

El pulled strength from her love for Mike. She got to her feet and moved so she was between Billy and Mike. Billy sputtered and yelled as he tried to break free from El's powers.

You've caused enough trouble, El thought to herself. With her last burst of energy El screamed as she tossed Billy through the brick wall.

Will, Lucas, and Max stared at the hole in the wall, chests heaving with their ragged breath.

El felt all her energy drain from her body, she began to fall, letting her tears run down her cheeks. Mike felt El's body press against his, he grabbed hold and slid down the wall to a sitting position with her.

"You're okay?" El cried as she brought her hand up to Mike's face behind her.

"I'm okay," He whispered frantically into her ear as he held her tight. "Everyone's okay, you saved us El."

He had to repeat "everything's okay," a few times both for himself and El.

"I'm gonna get you up okay?" He whispered once he remembered the hole in the wall.

He got to his feet quickly and moved so he was in front of El. She put her arms out for him and he helped her up.

They walked towards the wall with their friends, watching as Billy got up and jogged to the woods.

El furrowed her brow as she watched Billy leave. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she couldn't let the mind flayer win. Billy would come back, and when he did, she would be ready.

The group watched for a little while, then Max turned to El and took her hand.

"You were amazing," She said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," El said then winced. Her throat felt raw and it hurt to speak.

"Ugh guys maybe we should go," Lucas said staring at the giant hole in the wall.

"Yeah," Mike said leading the group. "Let's go back to my place."

**I'm sorry that I ended it here, don't worry the aftermath of the fight will be the first thing at the start of the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed, let me know in a review. If there are any missing moments you are dying to see please let me know!**


	5. Episode 5: The flayed

Episode 5 

**I am so sorry I've made you wait this long for this chapter. I went back to work and things got CRAZY. My apologizes once again, I hope you enjoy. **

After the battle with Billy the group made their way over to their bikes.

"You sure you're okay?" Mike asked touching El's arm.

The feeling of his hand on her made her smile a bit.

"Yes," She said with a nod. Mike didn't fully believe it but continued to let her climb onto Max's bike.

As the gang headed back to Mikes house Mike couldn't take his eyes off El. She clung to the back of Max's bike trying not to fall over from exhaustion. He found himself constantly in awe of the bravery and power El possessed. She saved him, she saved all of them, just like she had done many times before. She was the most selfless person he knew. For the first time since their fight it felt like things were back to normal, strange since the most abnormal things were happening.

They snuck down to Mikes basement, it was late, really late. Thankfully Mikes parents don't keep close tabs on their children.

"So now what?" Lucas said as they all sat down on the couches.

"We need to figure out what to do next," Will said. "The mind flayer is back, how are we gonna get rid of it?"

"And how do we get Billy unflayed?" Max added.

As the group chattered away Mike could see that El was drained. She was at the far edge of the couch, her eyelids drooping.

"It's late," Mike said suddenly, cutting off his friends.

"What?" Lucas looked over as if his friend was insane.

"It's been a long night," Mike began slowly. "We will come up with a better plan if we get some rest. We can wake up early and try to figure out a plan."

"I don't know-" Will began to object.

Mike tilted his head in El's direction, and everyone slowly turned to look at their exhausted friend. She didn't even notice the stares she was so out of it.

"She's gotta re-charge," Mike whispered to his friends.

"Okay," Max agreed scooting closer to El and patting her arm.

El's eye shot open in an effort to look wide awake. She hoped she didn't miss anything important.

"We're going to get some rest," Max said softly.

"I'll get the extra pillows, blankets and sleeping bags," Mike said.

He and Lucas quickly gathered the supplies around the house quietly. When they came back down they got everyone situated with something to sleep on.

Lucas took the couch, Will put the two chairs together as a makeshift bed, while Max, Mike and El slept on the floor in sleeping bags. El was so tired when she got into her sleeping bag she began to fall asleep instantly. Before she could she looked around the room, she was sleeping right where the old fort used to be. Her mind drifted back to when she was hiding in Mikes basement. What El didn't know was that Mike wasn't asleep yet and he was thinking the exact same thing.

As he laid in the sleeping bad, unable to get the vision on El being choked by Billy out of his mind, Mike looked over at El. Max was between them but he looked passed her to see the sleeping brunette. She was exhausted and fell asleep quickly, her breathing shallow and rhythmic. He thought about her first night in the basement, how she was so scared and she slept in the fort. He smiled at just how much she had grown and learned over the years since then.

He closed his eyes and promised himself he would make things right soon, El was too important to give up.

**The next morning**

"The bottom line is we can't do this alone," Lucas agreed.

The gang had all woken up early to try and figure out a plan of action.

"We could go to Hopper," Max stated. "Or Will's mom,"

"I think that's our best option," Mike sighed.

He went over and picked up the phone to call the police station, thinking Hop would be at work.

"Hawkins police," Flo answered.

"Hi," Mike said awkwardly. "Is the Chief there?"

"No," She said. "He hasn't been in for a few days, if you find him send him my way."

"….okay," Mike said dazed as he hung up the phone.

He turned back to the friend group who looked at him curiously.

"He wasn't in yesterday," He said looking directly at El.

El didn't know what to say, he should have been at work. Her heart started to pound a little harder as she got up and dialed the number to the cabin. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer.

As she hung up, she shook her head at Mike.

"Let me try my Mom," Will said joining the group by the phone attached to the wall.

Once again, the line rang and rang but only the answering machine picked up.

"Okay this is weird," Lucas said becoming slightly panicked.

"I need to find him," El said looking around the room for something to tie around her head.

"Here," Mike said handing her a pillowcase off the pillow next to him on the floor.

El smiled gratefully at Mike as she took his offer and sat down on the couch as everyone sat opposite her. She began to concentrate, where was her father? It took a moment but suddenly she heard a faint grumbled she knew all too well. As he came into view it looked like he was swatting bugs away from himself.

"I found him," El said to the others who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is he?" Max asked.

"Woods," El said simply.

As she continued to watch she had no idea why Hop would be in the woods. What she was seeing did not give her much of a clue either.

"Woods?" Lucas asked looking at the others.

El focused more closely, Hop was talking to someone. Suddenly Joyce came into view. They were arguing about something.

"He's with…" El began to explain. "Will's mom."

"My…my mom?!" Will asked shocked.

"What are they doing?" Max asked curiously.

El tried to block out the voices of her friends to hear what Joyce and Hop were talking about, she caught the tail end of Joyce's sentence.

"Il…an….ois," El sounded out each syllable. "They're going to Illinois."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the basement door.

"Mike breakfast!" Mrs. Wheeler called.

"NOT NOW MOM!" Mike screamed back.

"Illinois? Illinois? Like the state? The state of Illinois?" Mike stammered as El took off her blindfold.

Max looked over at Mike with an annoyed expression. How many times can he say the word Illinois in a sentence?

"Illinois," El said unsure as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's got to be the state," Lucas said.

"A what?" El asked.

"It's a place," Mike explained. "Hawkins in our town but its in a state called Indiana. Hopper and Joyce are apparently going to the state of Illinois, which is next to us."

El nodded her head, thankful for the explanation.

"That doesn't make sense though," Will stammered. "Why are they going there,"

Max noticed El began subconsciously wiping under her nose, but the blood had begun to dry.

"You guys figure that out," Max interrupted taking her friend by the hand. "I'm going to help El clean up."

The boys watched as Max lead El into the bathroom and shut the door. El remained silent as her friend helped her.

Max turned on the water and grabbed a face cloth from the pile next to the sink. She ran it under some warm water and brought it to El's nose. She tried to be gentle as she whipped the blood.

Both her and El turned their attention to the red marks on El's neck from Billy. El grazed them with her fingertips, it was still slightly swollen but not nearly as bad.

"Does it still hurt?" Max asked.

It looked painful, Max thought to herself. She still couldn't believe Billy done that to her friend. Except, it wasn't really Billy it was the mind flayer making Billy do these awful things.

"Only when I talk," El said quietly.

"Well it's a good thing you're not Mike then," Max teased. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, you'd be in constant pain."

El laughed a long with Max. She had to admit Mike did talk a lot. Sometimes it was because he was nervous, usually its just because he had a lot of idea and needed to get them out.

As Max continue to tease the boys El could hear Mike from the other side of the door.

"Somethings not right," She heard him ramble. "I can't get Hopper off my back all summer and all of a sudden, he's hiking with Will's mom to Illinois? And Dustin's MIA too? I mean this can't be a coincidence."

"What does it matter?!" Lucas said exasperated. "The point is they're not here! It's up to us!"

"Up to us to do what exactly?" Mike asked.

"Find Billy and stop him," Lucas explained.

"Okay that's a really nice sentiment but even if El could find him again and that's a pretty big if," Mike argued. "Then what?"

"Hey they're talking about you," Max said stopping her rant to hear what they boys were saying.

"We burn the shit out of him," Lucas offered. "And make sure he doesn't escape this time."

"Okay then what?" Mike asked.

"Then we win," Lucas tried.

Both El and Max rolled their eyes as Max fixed El's hair.

"No see that's the problem," Mike argued. "We don't, we don't win! We got the mind flayer out of Will before and he just came right back. We don't just have to stop Billy, we have to stop the mind flayer."

"How the hell do we do that?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know!" Mike said defeated.

"Maybe El does," Will said hopefully.

Max raised an eyebrow in the mirror as they listened, there was a pause in the conversation.

"What are they still doing in there?" Mike asked to no one in particular.

"I dunno," Lucas said with a mouthful. "Girls just like hanging out in bathrooms."

"Oh my god," Max laughed quietly.

"Why?" Mike asked confused.

"I dunno," Lucas grumbled eating some more.

"They're conspiring against me," Mike whispered.

El turned to look at Max, what did conspire mean? And why did Mike think that's what they were doing?

"That's what your concerned about right now?!" Will whisper yelled.

"Its not my main concern," Mike defended. "It's just a sub-concern."

"I thought it was already over," Will shot back.

"It's not over! Okay? We're just taking a break," Mike blushed.

El blushed slightly as Mike defended their relationship. It made her heart flutter a bit.

"She said she dumped your ass," Will said harshly. "That doesn't sound like a break."

"It wasn't!" Max yelled from the bathroom. "You guys do realize we can still hear everything you're saying, right?"

El giggled as Max rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

"Conspiring I told you their conspiring," Mike said shaking his head.

Will sighed and walked away from his friend. Just then there was a knock on the basement door.

"NOT NOW MOM!" Mike yelled.

"Mike open the door!" Nancy yelled from upstairs.

As Mike look up at the door confused he heard the bathroom door open. El and Max slowly came out with matching curious expressions.

Mike ran up the stairs and opened the door to reveal his sister and Johnathan looking worried.

"Is Will here?!" Johnathan asked quickly trying to see downstairs.

"Yeah," Mike said. "What's up?"

"Johnathan?" Will called as he went over to the bottom of the stairs after hearing his brothers voice.

"Thank god," Johnathan said pushing past Mike to get to his brother.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"I think the Mind flayer is back," Nancy said.

"What? Why?" Mike asked. He knew they had the exact same news but he wanted to hear Nancy's explanation first.

"A lady I was interviewing for the paper I think she is being controlled by the mindflayer," She said quickly. "Maybe she's the new host."

"No that can't be," Mike said confused.

"Why not?" Nancy said shocked that her brother didn't believe her. "I have proof!"

"Because we just had an intense showdown with Billy at the pool where we tested to see if he was the host and he nearly killed us all," Mike spat out quickly.

Nancy's eyes almost fell out of her head and Jonathan looked like he might be sick.

"Billy Hargrove?" Nancy asked. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah," Lucas chimed in. "Thankfully El was there and she tossed Billy through the wall,"

Nancy looked at the brown haired girl seated on the couch. She still couldn't believe she was the same shy little girl with the shaved head all those years ago. She was extremely powerful and she was so proud and grateful for her keeping everyone safe.

"Not before he almost choked her to death," Mike interjected.

"What!" Nancy yelled kneeling down in front of El to get a good look.

El tilted her head up so Nancy could see the marks Billy left. Nancy winced as she touched her neck.

"You sure you're okay?" Nancy whispered to El.

El just nodded her head.

"So what happened with Billy," Nancy asked. "How do you know he's the host,"

"We did a sauna test," Will explained. "We locked him in the sauna and turned it up really hot to see how he would react. He told us everything about the mind flayer and how it's made him do all these bad things."

"Not to mention he has enough strength to break out of the sauna and almost kill Eleven," Lucas added.

Nancy just nodded her head. Billy must be the host, but if that was true what happened with Mrs. Driscole.

So what happened with the lady?" Will asked.

"Yeah what makes you think she's a host," Mike added.

"Right," Nancy said coming back to her senses. "I'll explain."

All the curious teens leaned forward to hear Nancy explain the rats and Mrs Driscol. As Nancy spoke both El and Will began to get goosebumps.

"I went to visit her at the hospital last night," Nancy continued. "She was fine and then suddenly she was thrashing and her veins were popping out and she was screaming. Demonic like screams."

Everyone was silent as Nancy shook her head trying to get the image from her mind.

"She looked me right in the eyes," Nancy explained. "It was the same thing, the exact same thing that happened to Will last year."

"And look at this," Nancy said crouching down to the table to show them a piece of paper. "Look at the body temperatures."

The kids leaned over to look at the paper, all the temperatures were below what they should have been.

"He likes it cold," Will said confirming Nancy's hunch.

"Okay so this crazy old woman who was eating fertilizer," Mike said trying to wrap his head around the story.

"Mrs Driscol," Nancy interjected.

"Right yeah Mrs. Driscol," Mike continued. "What time was this attack?"

"Last night," Nancy said obviously. Hadn't she already explained this part?

"Right but what time last night?" Mike asked.

"Around 9," Nancy said quickly.

All the teens looked at each other as their hears sank, they knew this had to mean something.

"You waited all night to call," Jonathan whispered.

"I was waiting for the doctors to run some tests," Nancy said sheepishly.

"You weren't there?!" Will said accusingly to his brother.

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" He said in frustration.

"Hallelujah," Nancy said a little too sarcastically.

"Oooo," Lucas winced.

Mike looked over at El who looked at Jonathan and Nancy sadly. Mike sensed some tension between them and realized he wasn't the only one having romantic problems.

"Um so what time was your sauna test?" Nancy said trying to get back on track.

"Around 9," The group said in unison.

"Well that proves it," Nancy said excitedly. "That proves my theory."

"She's flayed," Mike agreed. "Just like Billy."

"Flayed?" Jonathan asked.

"The mind flayer he flays people." Mike explains. "Takes over their minds. Once they do that they basically become him."

"If there are two flayed," Lucas began.

"We have to assume there are more," Will continues.

El's hairs begin to stand on end. The thought of an army of flayed people made her want to be sick.

"Heather," She said to herself. That must have been what she saw.

Max looked over at her friend. She felt bad, El had a bad feeling about Billy and Heather from the very beginning and Max told her it was nothing.

"Billy was doing something to her." El explained when she saw everyone's eyes on her

Her mind wandered back to the void where she saw Billy leaning over Heather. Her grimaced as she continued to explain.

"She was scared," El said quietly. "She was screaming,"

It took all of Mikes self control not to reach over and take El's hand. She had obviously seen a lot in the void, not to mention what she had just been through with Billy.

"Bad screams," El said as if she was making a point.

"What's a good scream?" Lucas asked confused.

"Max said…" El began but was then cut off by her red haired friend.

"Doesn't matter," Max said quickly.

The boys blushed slightly as they caught on to what Max had meant. Mike shook his head, what had Max been teaching El over the past few days.

"I'm sorry I'm lost," Nancy said. "Who is Heather?"

"She's a lifeguard at the pool," Max explained.

"Heather Holloway?" Nancy asked.

Even though no one responded Nancy looked to Jonathan.

"Tom," They both said at the same time.

"What?" Mike asked trying to be in the loop.

"Our boss at the paper," Nancy said turning on her heels. "Everyone follow me."

"Where are we going?" Will asked as they climbed the stairs.

"To Heathers house," Nancy said. "We gotta see what's going on."

Everyone piled into Nancy's car and drove to the Holloways house.

Nancy rang the doorbell twice….everyone in front of the door felt a little uneasy. The silence to them meant something was wrong.

Nancy and Johnathan turned around and looked at El.

El noticed this and became concerned, the worry melted away when she saw Nancy slide her eyes towards the door.

"Right," El thought to herself. She concentrated and nodded her head and the door clicked open.

"Tom!" Nancy called to the silent house. "Heather,"

El shivered slightly, both from the silence and from the chill coming from the house.

"Jesus it's freezing," Max said as they walked through the house.

As they continued, nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Do you smell that?" Nancy asked.

The group turned back to her, they had been looking around the room for any signs of something strange.

Nancy turned to the kitchen and was caught off guard by the smell of chemicals, there were cans of chemicals all over the counter, spilled everywhere.

"More chemicals," Nancy said confused.

"You think their guzzling this shit?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah either that or they just went on a hell of a cleaning spree," Nancy shot back.

"But last year Will didn't eat chemicals," Max observed. "Did you?"

"No," Will said quietly. "This is something new."

"Mr. Clark," Mike said suddenly. "Fifth grade, what happens when you mix chemicals together?"

"You create a new substance," Will and Lucas say in unison.

El watched with slight awe at how smart her friends are. She knew some would call them nerds, but they knew a lot. She hoped one day she would know as much as them.

"What if they're making something?" Mike mused.

"In themselves?" Max wondered. "I mean come on if you drink this crap it'll kill you."

"Yeah," Lucas agreed. "If you're human,"

Suddenly Nancy heard the sound of a door opening.

Mike and El caught eyes as they followed Nancy through the house. El blushed lightly as Nancy and Jonathan filled in the blanks of what must have happened to Tom. Mike couldn't help keep a close eye on El. He was still shaken by what had happened to her the night before.

Mike had to admit he was impressed with his sister for figuring all this out just by looking for clues in the house.

"There must be a place where all of this started right?" Nancy mused. "The source."

"Somewhere he didn't want me to see," El clued in.

"If we can find the source then maybe we can stop him," Nancy wondered. "or at least stop it from spreading or doing whatever the hell its doing with those chemicals."

"How do we find it?" El asked.

"Mrs. Driscol," Will pipped up suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him with curiosity.

"If she wants to go back so badly why don't we let her," He said.

Everyone turned back to Nancy who nodded her head. "Alright lets go,"

Once the group had decided to go to the hospital Nancy hoped the "friendly" receptionist wouldn't be there. Sure, enough as they tried to sneak passed, she told them only two could go up at a time.

"You guys wait here," Nancy whispered to the teens as she pointed towards the waiting area.

"You sure?" Mike asked apprehensively.

"Yeah we will be fine," Nancy smiled tilting her head to Johnathan.

"Okay," Mike nodded as they two escaped to the elevator.

All the teens shuffled around unsure of what to do next. Mike and El locked eyes again, it looked like she was about to say something when Max grabbed her arm.

"Come on," She said quietly. "Let's go look at some magazines."

El frowned slightly but nodded her head and followed her friend. After all that's been happening she was so torn. Max told her so many things, and opened her eyes to how much of a liar Mike was being. But at the same time El knew that he meant well and that she really wanted them to not be mad at each other anymore.

"Come on man let's get a snack," Lucas said patting Mike on the back. "You want anything Will?"

"No thanks," Will said looking a little jumpy.

Mike sighed as he put in some money and made his choice of snack. He so wished Max would leave El alone for a few minutes so he could talk to her. His mind was elsewhere until he heard the unmistakable sound of the machine coming to life, but his candy didn't come out.

"Aw come on you piece of shit," Mike growled.

From across the room El lifted her head at Mikes words. She looked curiously over to what was bothering him. She watched as he and Lucas began hitting the machine. She took a quick look at Max who was immersed in her magazine. With the flick of her head El "nudged" the machine to help Mike out.

Both boys were taken a back instantly by all the candy coming down. They both looked directly at El who simply averted her eyes and whipped her nose quickly.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and began picking up candy. Mike however continued to look at El.

"Thanks," He said sincerely.

She smiled slightly and nodded back at him. She quickly looked back to Max to find that she missed the whole interaction.

Mike bent down to help Lucas but he couldn't help but look back at his ex-girlfriend. Lucas noticed his gaze and leaned closer to Mike.

"Dude," Lucas began slowly. "I think that was it,"

"That was what?" Mike asked confused.

"The olive branch," Lucas whispered.

"…the what?" Mike whispered back and his face scrunched up.

"Oh my god," Lucas marveled. "You're helpless."

Mike felt as if his friend was speaking a different language

"Okay," Lucas said placing a hand on Mike's shoulder. "I'll distract Max, give you an opening, then talk to her. Alright?"

Mike nodded and looked back to the beautiful girl he had grown so infatuated with. He hoped this would go better than last time he tried to talk to her. Granted that was only yesterday.

As Lucas tried to distract Max, Mike sat to think about what he would say to El. He decided that he should just speak the truth.

"Hey want some candy?" Lucas asked Max showing her his arm full. He placed the candy all over the table for everyone to share.

"Yeah I'll have some skittles stalker," Max laughed as Lucas grabbed them at the same time.

"Ah ah ah," He laughed. "I'll throw you catch,"

"Oh you're on," Max laughed getting up and going to the corner with Lucas.

Eleven watched as Max left with Lucas, she sat on one of the chairs and continued to read her magazine. She could feel Mike sit down beside her, she wasn't sure what to say, she didn't know if he was still mad.

"Hi," Mike said trying to act casual but he had no idea what he was doing.

"Hi," El said awkwardly. How was it only a few days ago they were talking about everything and kissing in her bedroom. What happened to make them act like strangers.

"Does your species like M&M's?" Mike smirked as he held up the package of candy.

El didn't answer but extended her hand. Mike gratefully shook the bag into her hand. She smirked up at him as she took the candy.

"I like the new look by the way it's cool," Mike offered.

It was true, he liked the way El looked before but just from the way she acted in these new clothes she was happier. They very much suited the most amazing girl he had ever met.

"Thanks," She replied sweetly.

They both stole glances as each other as they smirked and ate candy.

Mike wanted to pour his heart out to Eleven right then and there. To tell her how sorry he was for being such an idiot. But as he sat in silence, watching her smile, he couldn't get anything out. He was so enjoying having her not be angry with him. He knew it had only been a few days but it was too long.

El felt the same, she wanted to talk with Mike about everything that had gone on between them over the past few days. He lied but maybe she had been a little hard on him, and for that she was sorry. As she went to open her mouth Max and Lucas and Will sat down around them.

Once they saw that Mike and Eleven didn't seem to be fighting Will made the first move to sit, then Lucas and Max followed. Max was showing Lucas the magazine she was reading. Will was looking around the hospital in a daze.

El leaned closer to Mike.

"What makes M&M's so good?" She wondered looking at the plain brown package.

"I dunno," Mike smirked as he felt her lean into his side. "Let's look."

The two teens got a strange kick out of reading the ingredients list on the bag of M&M's.

"Whats…..soy lecithin?" El sounded out the word slowly.

"Or dextrin?" Mike asked confused. "Carnauba wax?"

"Sounds gross," El giggled.

"But yet they taste so good," Mike said clutching the bag. "Must be the gum acacia."

El continued to laugh then she noticed Will rise from his seat. She looked up and noticed the lights were flickering. She grabbed a hold of Mike's arm, unsure of what was happening.

**Sorry to leave it on such a cliff-hanger. I originally kept going but after re-watching the episode I realized it ended here. I hope the next chapter won't take as long, but I cannot make any promises. Thanks for reading. Leave a review to let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for missing moments. **


	6. Episode 6: E Pluribus Unum

Episode 6

**Okay, I was so excited to write this chapter. No lie, this was the episode that inspired me to write this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. **

Everyone followed suit and stood up as they stared at the flickering lights. It could be a coincidence, Max thought to herself. But after all that had happened, the teens knew this was not a good sign.

Will suddenly brought his hand up to the back of his neck, as if to feel the hairs standing on end.

"He's here," He said with wide eyes.

Mike turned as he heard El exhale forcefully through her nose as if she was angry. With her brow furrowed she looked around the room and headed for the elevator. The rest of the group followed along.

"Hey hey hey!" The receptionist called after the group who just walked past her with purpose. "Two at a time!"

The lights continued to go crazy as Max furiously pushed the elevator button. El continued to scan the hallway, looking for any signs of the mind flayer.

"Stairs," Mike said becoming too impatient to wait for the elevator. His sister could be in trouble.

The group took the stairs two at a time as they raced to find Nancy and Jonathan.

"How will we know where they are?" Max called from the back of the group.

"Look for the giant mind flayer," Mike shot back.

They heard some commotion, so they went to the third floor.

"Jesus," Lucas said as they look out into a destroyed hallway with blood and injured people everywhere.

"This way," Will said suddenly as he ran down the hall towards another stairwell.

The group followed as he entered the part of the hospital that was under construction.

As they got closer they could hear screaming and the sound of metal being smashed.

"Nancy!" Mike yelled as they sprinted towards the noise.

"Jonathan!" Will yelled as they turned the corner and saw Jonathan banging an oxygen tank against the door.

"Nancy," He said out of breath pointing towards the door. "Mind flayer, Nancy."

El stepped forward instantly while pushing her friends back from the door. She threw out her hands and the door went flying off the hinges into the room.

El took a step forward and the group gasped at the sight of the monster standing over Nancy.

"Jesus," Mike said shocked.

"What the fuck?" Max whispered from her spot in the doorway.

Everyone flinched as the monster turned around to show its horrible teeth and growled, beginning to come toward them.

El was quicker though, with a scream she used all her force to throw the monster into the right wall, then the left, then the ceiling, then the ground.

She began to feel slightly lightheaded, but she hoped this was damaging the monster in some way. She tried to be careful as she knew Nancy was still on the ground as well.

All the teen gawked in the doorway; grateful they had El on their side. They stood in awe as they watched her throw the monster around like a rag doll.

As the monster began to get up again Mike almost grabbed El's shoulder to pull her out of the way.

That's it, El thought to herself. She focused her rage towards the mind flayer to push it out of the window and into the parking lot.

"Go!" El yelled as she pushed Jonathan towards Nancy.

Before her friends could see if Nancy was okay El was running back towards the stairs. They all followed to the front of the hospital where they watched as the monster melted away into the sewer.

None of them had ever seen anything like it before. A giant monster suddenly turning to goo and slithering like a snake underground.

As they tried to catch their breath, they were all thinking the same thing. We do not know what we're dealing with here.

"Now what?" Will said breaking the silence.

"Let's go home," Nancy said still shaking slightly. "We gotta figure some stuff out."

"We can't Mom will wonder what we're all doing together," Mike argued.

"It's late anyway," Jonathan said quietly. "We should get some rest."

"But-" Nancy began to protest when Jonathan shot her a look. "fine."

"We can meet up tomorrow to start hatching a plan," Lucas agreed.

"Where should we go?" Will asked.

"The cabin," El suggested. "In case Hop comes back, and none of your parents will know,"

"Yeah, where is Hopper?" Nancy asked.

"And mom?" Jonathan added equally as confused.

"We will explain on the drive," Mike sighed as they got back into Nancy's car.

* * *

As Nancy and the gang drove out to El's cabin Mike got an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The last time he had been to the cabin he and El were still together. Sneaking kisses between moments when Hopper would check up on them. So much had changed over the past few days.

"You okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Mike smiled slightly.

"Here we are," Nancy said as she stopped in front of the wood cabin.

They all walked up and Mike used the secret knock. Soon the door opened with no one standing behind it.

As the group peered in, they saw Max and El sitting at the small kitchen table.

"Hi," El smiled as they all shuffled in. Soon they were all gathered around the coffee table trying to figure out a plan.

"We need to know what their planning," Nancy said.

"How do we do that?" Lucas asked.

"El do you think you could find the flayed?" Jonathan asked. "Maybe you can see what they're up to?"

"I'll try," El said standing up, "I'll just be in here where it's quieter."

She went over to her bedroom door and stopped to turn back to the group.

"Help yourself," She said shyly as her eyes flicked towards the kitchen. "There's food and drinks,"

"Thanks," Nancy smiled.

Mike tried to hide his smile. El was a very good host. He could still remember Hopper explaining to her what being a good host meant one winter night he came to visit.

"You said the stores had some stuff that went missing," Will asked Nancy. "You should call them for updates."

"Good idea," Nancy said grabbing Jonathan as they headed to the kitchen to make phone calls. Will followed along behind them.

"Well she did say help yourself," Lucas said heading to the kitchen in search of food.

Max and Mike sat in silence hoping to hear good news from either El or Nancy soon.

* * *

Mike sat fidgeting as he waited for news from anyone. He could hear Nancy talking on the phone, but it didn't seem like she was getting anywhere. He began to worry about El, she had been in the void for almost half an hour.

"I'm going to go check on her," Mike said standing up suddenly and heading for the door.

"Ugh no," Max blocked his path as she walked into the room from the kitchen.

"I'm worried about her," Mike explained.

"We need to find the flayed right?" Max shrugged. "So let her find them, she's fine,"

Lucas nodded his head reassuringly, but Mike was still panicked. He paced back and forth in front of her door for another 10 minutes.

"Will you stop?" Max begged.

"Yeah man, what do you think is happening?" Lucas asked. "She's probably just having a hard time finding them."

"It can't be good for her to be in there for this long!" Mike worried.

"Mike," Max said trying to keep her cool. "You need to relax."

Max had no idea why Mike was acting this way. She figured it was his overprotectiveness. He wanted to make all the choices for El.

"What if she gets brain damage or something?" Mike panicked.

"Oh shit," Lucas said with wide eyes. "Is that like a real thing?"

"No," Max argued. "It's not he made it up, Mike doesn't know what the hell he's talking about."

"Oh, and you do?!" Mike said becoming defensive.

Max had barely known El a year and suddenly she knows what's best for her? Mike was becoming furious.

"No," Max sighed. "See that's the difference between you and me. I don't act like I know everything!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike shot back.

"It means that you should back off and stop acting like you know what's best for El," Max said as she began to raise her voice.

"Woah Woah," Lucas said getting between one of his best friends and his girlfriend. "Let's calm down."

"No what the hell are you talking about Max?" Mike said moving Lucas's arm. "You haven't even known her that long!"

"I know," Max yelled. "But I know that she can do things for herself, you don't have to baby her and make all her choices for her."

I do not baby her," Mike yelled as his temper got the best of him.

"She's already almost died saving us twice," Mike spat as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. "I don't want her using her powers so much that it sucks the life out of her."

"The only person who knows anything about El's powers is EL!" Max argued back not seeing the fear in Mike's eyes.

"But I don't need you and everyone else pressuring her into thinking our only hope is for her to overuse her powers," Mike screamed.

"I'm not pressuring her into anything!" Max yelled back.

"Okay, guys!" Lucas said seeing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Ughhhh," Max grunted as she stormed off to the kitchen to get Nancy's opinion.

As Mike and Max's voices began to get louder it pulled El from the void. She had found Billy but she didn't know what to make of what she found. She sat on the floor and took off her blindfold. She could hear Mike and Max yelling and she wondered what was wrong.

"She's already almost died saving us twice," She heard Mike yell "I don't want her using her powers so much that it sucks the life out of her."

She frowned as she put her blindfold away. She didn't like it when Mike worried about her. As she whipped the blood from under her nose and cleaned herself up, she heard the argument move into the kitchen.

"The fact is she's not yours!" El could hear Max explain as she looked in the mirror. "She's her own person fully capable of making her own decisions."

As El heard the argument escalate, she began to move quicker. Cleaning up all the dirty tissues so she could go out and stop this argument.

She hated Max and Mike fighting because she liked both of them, she wanted everyone to be friends. El was about to open the door when she stopped. She heard something interesting and leaned closer to the door.

"I'm just trying to demonstrate how careless Max is with Eleven's powers," Mike said. "In fact, how careless all of you are!"

El furrowed her brow, she didn't think her friends were being careless. They had to do something and El was the only one who could help.

"You're treating her like some kind of machine when she's not a machine," Mike began to ramble. "And I don't want her to die looking for the flayed when they've obviously vanished off the face of the earth! So can we please come up with a new plan? Because I love her and I can't lose her again!"

Eleven's hand froze. She had heard that correctly right? He said he loved her. She allowed her heart to swell for exactly 2 seconds then she opened the door.

She tried to make her face seem oblivious. As all eyes turned to her it took all El had not to smile at Mike. She decided to act as if she hadn't heard anything, she wanted Mike to tell her he loved her to her face, not through a wall.

"What's going on?" El asked with her best-confused expression.

"Nothing! Nothing," Mike said forcefully.

"Just family discussion," Lucas explained with a smirk.

"Oh," El said, she felt like she had intruded on something like she should leave.

Mike looked very nervous, he looked at her then looked away quickly.

"I found him," El said quietly.

"Found who?" Nancy asked slowly.

"Billy,"

"That's great!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't know," El said unsure she turned to walk into the living room. "I'll explain."

Everyone settled into the living room furniture as El explained what she saw.

"He's just sitting in his room," El said with a confused expression. "Like he's frozen or waiting."

"Maybe the mind flayer is dormant," Will suggested. "If we check back in on him in a little bit maybe he will take you to the source."

The group checked in on a few leads and let El rest for a bit before she turned on the TV in the living room and went back into the void.

Mike looked curiously at El as her breathing began to pick up the pace. He was about to lean forward and touch her arm when she reached up and took off the blindfold.

Mike frowned as he watched El look shaken up again. He couldn't imagine what it was like to be in that void.

"What's he doing now?" Max asked with a concerned expression.

El turned her head around to look at the rest of the group.

"Same thing," She grimaced and began to cough.

"You okay?" Nancy asked.

"Water," El said in a hoarse voice as she made her way to the kitchen.

"And that's not normal for Billy?" Nancy asked Max once El left.

"Billy staying in his room on the Fourth of July? No that's not normal," Max sighed.

"He wants us to find him," Will stated.

"Yeah that's what I'm afraid of," Nancy said biting her lip. "If we go to Billy then the rest of the flayed know where we are."

"It's a trap I agree," Mike said. "We'll be ambushed."

"We won't be surprised," Lucas offered. "We'll know that their coming and we will kick their flayed butts."

"You mean El will kick their butts," Max said sadly.

"It's too risky," Jonathan said shaking his head.

"Yeah and unnecessary," Nancy agreed. "Killing the flayed won't stop the mind flayer. We have to find out where it's spreading from, we have to find the source."

"Billy knows it," El said walking back into the room. "Billy's been there….to the source,"

"Yeah but," Mike began to explain the conversation El just missed but she cut him off.

"It's a trap, I know," El said softly. "We can't go to Billy, but I think there's another way. A way for me to see where he's been."

"How?" Mike asked after locking eyes with El for a few minutes.

"When I went to visit Mama," El explained. "I went into the void she took my hand and showed me things that happened before."

Mike nodded his head. The rest of the group felt like they were intruding on a private conversation. Mike had obviously heard this story before.

"You think you could do it with Billy?" Nancy wondered.

"Maybe," El said. "If it's actually Billy maybe he would show me,"

"Worth a try," Will shrugged.

El nodded her head and gathered her blindfold again and sat in front of the TV.

Mike's stomach was turning into knots. He loved El so much and he wanted to protect her from anything harmful. He wasn't sure why, but he had a bad feeling about this plan. He had to say something to El.

He slid off the armchair next to El.

"El," Mike whispered. "I know you think you have to do this, but you don't."

Behind him, Max heard Mike begin to talk and rolled her eyes. Here he goes again, trying to tell her what's best.

"It's just you've only done this before once," Mike continued. "And your mom, she loved you and wanted you to know what happened. Billy's mind is sick, diseased, the mind flayer is in him."

El was touched by Mike's worry. It made her eyes well up slightly when Mike spoke about her mother. She had told Mike the whole story one night around Christmas, he was so sweet and understanding and curious about it.

"He can't hurt me," El assured. "Not in there."

"We don't know that," Mike pleaded.

El saw the worry in Mikes's eyes and move closer and took his hand in hers. She looked him straight in the eyes. She felt more confident in doing this after what she overheard earlier, she knew how much he loved her, how much he cared, and how much he worried.

"Mike," She said softly. "I need you to trust me,"

At that moment both of their memories went back to the first day in Mike's house when he was hiding Eleven. "Trust me," Mike said to El as he moved the armchair back.

Mike still wasn't so sure, but he knew if he was going to keep El around and still allow her to be her own person this is what he had to do. He had to trust her even though he had a bad feeling. He turned his head and saw Max who was pretending not to listen. She raised her eyebrows as if to say "duh let her do it"

"Yeah," Mike said turning back to El. "Just be careful,"

El nodded with a half-smile as Mike went back to his spot in the armchair. Everyone gathered around as El went back into the void. Mike took a deep breath and locked eyes with his sister. Nancy could see Mike was panicked but she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

They waited for El to say something, anything to give them a clue if it was working or not. Suddenly El began to breathe a little heavier like she was scared.

"Somethings wrong," Mike said to the group as El continued to panic.

"What do we do?" Will asked.

"El are you okay?" Mike said raising his voice. He knew she could hear him. "Are you okay?"

He watched her closely as she began to calm down.

"I'm okay," She whimpered.

"What's going on?" He asked wishing he could see what she saw right now.

"On a beach," She said simply.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Where could she be?

"Okay I may be dense," Lucas began. "But last I checked there weren't any beaches in Hawkins."

"What else do you see?" Max tried.

El stayed silent for a few minutes.

"A woman, she's pretty," El said quietly. "I think she's looking at me."

Everyone tried to piece together the puzzle of what El might be seeing.

"There's a boy," El continued. "It's Billy,"

"It's California," Max said deep in thought. "It's a memory."

Mike furrowed his brow trying to figure out why Billy would be showing El his childhood.

"I think I see it," El said unsure. "The source."

Nancy sat up straight, hoping this would give us something to go off. Everyone held their breath as El tried to figure out where they needed to go.

"I think I found it," She sighed. "The source."

"Where El where are you?" Max said a little too forcefully for Mike's liking.

"Brimborn," El said. "Steal works."

Jonathan rushed over to find an address. Mike tapped his leg impatiently. He wanted to get El out of there before something happened.

"Steal works….steal works," Jonathan said. "Found it 6522 Cherry Oak drive."

"That's close," Nancy said.

"El we found it, get out of there!" Mike said quickly. "Get out!"

Everyone waited for a moment expecting El to take off her blindfold but she didn't.

"What's happening?" Nancy asked Mike.

"I don't know," Mike said eyeing El. "El are you okay? El?"

El did not move. Her breathing picked up a bit and she began to mumble something. As if someone was stopping her from speaking.

"Mm….mii….ke.." She mumbled incoherently.

"If she calling for you?" Will asked.

"I can't tell," Mike said in full-blown worry now. "She can usually talk when she's in the void."

El stopped mumbling, her breathing slowed but something still seemed off. No one in the group knew what to do, they just waited hoping she would come back to them soon.

"She's bleeding more than normal," Mike noticed as El's nose began to bleed from both nostrils.

Mike knew something was not right, he wanted to go over and shake El but he knew it wouldn't do any good. It was her mind that was with Billy. He was worried that maybe Billy had caught on and the mind flayer was hurting El. Mike waited on the edge of the armchair waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly El's arms shot up and ripped off the blindfold with a terrifying scream. Her arms went out to the sides as if to grab something.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," She yelled.

Mike was at her side instantly before anyone else even had time to react.

"El are you okay?" Mike asked as his heart jumped out of his chest.

El looked terrified and looked around as if she wasn't sure where she was. She turned to Mike and brought her hand up to his face as if to be sure he was real. She let out a sigh of relief but instantly burst into tears.

"It's okay," Mike soothed as she hugged her close to him as she cried.

"No no no no," El sobbed into Mike's arm.

"It's okay," Mike said over and over as he rubbed her arm. "I got you, you're safe now."

Mike looked up at the group, all on their feet now ready to help Eleven in any way.

"Get her some water," Mike said quickly as Jonathan sprinted to the kitchen.

Everyone seemed to settle down as Mike tried to calm El. Soon she was able to catch her breath and stop crying. Jonathan handed her a glass of water and she took it gratefully.

"Better?" Mike asked softly.

El nodded but she still had tears running down her cheeks.

"El what happened?" Nancy asked gently.

"It's all my fault," El said quietly she closed her eyes. Fresh tears began to fall as she grabbed Mike's hand tightly.

Mike pulled her in close again. His heart broke. His gut had been right and even though El hadn't said it yet, he could feel it, they were in big trouble.

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review to let me know what you think **


	7. Episode 7: The bite

Episode 7

**Sorry, this update took so long. Being back at work takes a lot of my time. There is also so much happening in these next few episodes it is a little daunting to write. Here we go!**

El shook with fear as she continued to sob in Mike's arms. This was all her fault, the mind flayer only wanted her.

"It's all my fault, its all my fault," She muttered.

The group looked on, unsure of what to do. Nancy locked eyes with her brother, she knew El needed him right now. She tilted her head towards the bathroom. Mike understood and nodded.

"Come here," Mike said gently helping El off the floor. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Max was about to offer herself for the job but was silenced by the way El leaned into Mike, wrapping her arms around his waist.

They slowly went into the washroom and closed the door. The party breathed a sigh of relief and continued to discuss what would happen next.

El sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked up at Mike, her breathing still panicked.

Mike picked up a washcloth and ran some warm water over it. He kneeled in front of El.

"May I?" He asked raising the cloth.

El just nodded, finally beginning to calm down once again.

"Whatever happened in there El," He said as he gently whipped the blood off her face. "We'll deal with it together."

"You guys shouldn't have to," El said as a single tear ran down her face. "All these attacks they're all because of me."

"That's not true," Mike said finishing up with the washcloth and taking her hands in his.

"Billy said the mind flayer is after me," El sighed. "It wants me and it won't stop."

Mike got a sinking feeling in his stomach, of course, it was after the most powerful thing that could destroy it.

"We aren't going to let that happen," Mike said confidently.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt," El whispered looking down at the floor. "You guys don't have to do this all to protect me."

"El," Mike said taking her face in his hand. "We wouldn't be alive without you, you've saved us so many times."

El melted into his warm touch. This was the closest they have been since breaking up.

"No," El responded. "You'd be living normal lives without me. I opened the gate and the mind flayer wants me."

"Brenner made you open the gate," Mike argued. "It doesn't matter. I wouldn't change any of it now."

El raised an eyebrow.

"It brought you to us," Mike said simply. "We needed each other."

Mike watched as her mouth began to turn up into a small smile. His eyes inadvertently flicked back and forth between her eyes and her lips. Slowly they both began to lean forward.

Suddenly a knock on the door brought them back to reality.

"Mike is everything okay?" Nancy's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Mike said clearing his throat. "Just a second."

Mike got up and put the washcloth away. El maneuvered around him to splash some water on her face.

"Better?" He asked when she looked into the mirror and saw him standing behind her.

"Yeah," She smiled sadly and opened the door to join the others.

She sat on the couch and everyone gathered around.

"I tried to get out of the void," El began to explain. "I was back here, in the cabin but no one was here."

"You were still in the void?" Lucas asked. "Is that why you were calling for Mike?"

"Yes," El said as her cheeks turned ever so slightly red. "Billy was there."

"He said he was building something," El continued just above a whisper. "that it was all for me."

"Building something?" Max said puzzled. "Is he talking about the flayed?"

"He must be," Nancy said.

"So he's building an army just like we thought," Lucas said pacing behind the couch.

"Yeah but he's not building this army to spread," Mike assured.

"He's building it to stop Eleven," Will confirmed.

"Last year El closed the gate on him," Mike recapped. "I have a feeling that really pissed him off."

"Like royally," Lucas agreed.

"And the mind flayer now knows that she's the only thing that can stop him," Mike said putting all the information together. "But if she's out of the way."

"Game over," Lucas said sadly.

"He also said," El continued cautiously. "He was gonna kill all of you."

Everyone's eyes widened as the reality of the situation sunk in. El felt terrible that she dragged her friends into this mess, but she felt they had the right to know what the mind flayer was planning.

"Oh well that's nice," Max sighed.

Suddenly Nancy went ridged in the corner. Everyone turned to look at her to see what was going on. She stepped closer towards the window silently.

"Do you guys hear that?" She asked.

Everyone listened but could hear nothing over the July 4th festivities.

"It's just the fireworks," Jonathan said gently.

"Billy," Nancy said quickly turning around to El. "When he told you this it was here, in this room?"

El nodded her head, unsure of what Nancy was trying to say. Suddenly they all heard what sounded like a crack of thunder in the distance of the forest.

El began to get a bad feeling when out of the corner of her eye she saw Will reaching for the back of his neck.

"He knows were here," Will said.

The group all got up and went outside without a word. They looked into the distance, seeing the town fireworks going off in the sky. Just then they could see the outline of a giant spider-like creature knocking down trees in its path. The monster was a hundred times bigger than the one at the hospital. Everyone's blood ran cold at the sight of it. El feared she wasn't strong enough to fight something so big. She knew she had to try, for the sake of her friends she had to give it all she had.

"Back inside!" Nancy yelled.

Once the group was back in the cabin they all looked lost.

"What do we do!?" Will asked.

"Reinforce everything," Jonathan said. "Push all the furniture against the doors and windows, block everything. Find anything you can to fight this thing off"

The group began to do just as he said. Nancy found a gun and Jonathan found an ax.

As El looked around she couldn't imagine what Hopper would say if he were here to see the cabin this way.

"Help me with this?" El asked Mike from across the room. They were moving the coffee table to block the window.

"Yeah that's good like that," Mike said as he and El put it in place.

"Hey get away from the windows," Nancy called to El and Mike breaking them out of the conversation.

They made their way back over to the group in the middle of the room. Everything went silent as they waited.

The cabin began to shake slightly with the footsteps of the Mind Flayer. Dishes began rattling, causing everyone to shake in anticipation along with them.

"It's close," Will said quietly.

Outside trees began to sway and the lights began to flicker. One of the mugs fell off the counter, causing it to crash to the ground. El jumped at the sound, walking backward and grabbing a hold of Mike's arm for only a moment.

All was quiet for a moment as if the monster was gone. They all waited, wondering what would come next. Without warning one of the Mind flayers tentacles came flying through the window into the cabin. The group scattered with a scream. El through out her arm pushing her friends behind her. She stood in awe of the creature in front of her, wondering what she could do to stop it.

Before she could do anything, Jonathan began hitting it with an ax. After the second time, the tentacle hit Jonathan, throwing him into the wall. As it threatened to get closer Nancy began shooting it with the rifle she had locked and loaded. This only made the monster angrier.

Once Nancy ran out of bullets she pushed herself into the wall, waiting for an attack that never came. The group looked over and saw it was El who was holding the monster back with her powers.

El used her powers to get the tentacle away from Nancy and rip off the end of it, causing the rest of it to fly away through the window.

"Holy shit," Max said with a sigh of relief.

The relief only lasted a second as another tentacle burst into the cabin. El was ready and caught it instantly, stopping it in its tracks. Then another came in through the opposite window. Mike began to panic, what if this was too much for El, how was she going to stop this giant monster?

El weighed her options quickly and took a deep breath. She used her strength to rip off the ends of both tentacles, once again they fled away.

Just as she was catching her breath suddenly the roof of the cabin came off in a swift motion. The group saw the mouth of the giant monster and a tentacle-like tongue came flying towards El. Within seconds it had her by the ankle, threatening to eat her.

Without even thinking Mike's body went into action, springing forward to grab El's arm. El began to scream as Mike strained to keep hold of her. The rest of the group joined in, trying to get El out of the grasp of the mind flayer.

Mike used every ounce of strength he had to keep hold of El. All he could think about were all the times he let her go, he couldn't let it happen again. He didn't care what happened, he could not let her go again.

"Nancy shoot it!" Jonathan yelled as Nancy tried to reload the gun.

As Nancy shot off the gun Lucas looked around to try and find a way to help. He spotted the ax and jumped up to try and cut El free.

Just as Mike feared they were losing their grasp on El Lucas managed to sever tentacle that had hold of her. The momentum sent the party falling to the ground. El landing in Mike's arms.

"El!" Mike said trying to brush some of the hair out of her face. "El you okay?"

Mike looked into her eyes, she looked exhausted. She nodded her head but he could tell something was wrong. She gripped her hand around the back on his neck, she didn't want to let him go, she had been so scared.

Mike looked down and saw the mind flayer was still attached to El's ankle. He got up and instinctively pulled it off, throwing it into the corner. He winced as El screamed, he knew it had to hurt, but he couldn't leave it attached to her.

As the mind flayer roared on in anger, Nancy tried to reload the gun again. Everyone was shocked when El mustered up the strength to stand, leg still bleeding. She eyed the monster with determination. She knew if she didn't try to kill it first it would succeed in killing her.

With all the strength she had left and let out a scream and used her powers to tear the mind flayer in two.

As she released, she tumbled backward into Max's arms.

"Go go go!" Everyone began to scream. This was their chance, now that the monster was wounded.

Mike raced over and put one of El's arms around his shoulder, Max took the other. They all rushed out to Nancy's car. As everyone piled into the car Mike helped El in as she groaned in pain. Mike essentially sat her on his lap in an attempt to get into the car faster.

"Drive!" he yelled to his sister as she closed the car door.

They sped away leaving the monster behind in the forest for now.

"It's okay," Mike tried to sooth El as she breathed heavily, trying not to cry out in pain.

"We need to get her help," Jonathan said to Nancy as he looked back at El.

"I know where to go," Nancy said speeding off towards town.

Thankfully with everyone at the carnival the downtown was deserted.

"Mike," El said through her teeth as she gripped Mike's shoulder.

"I know," Mike said trying to calm her. "I know it hurts; we will make it better I promise."

El locked eyes with him, seeing the truth behind his words but also the fear. She focused on taking deep breaths, trying to curb the pain.

Nancy drove like she was in an action movie, tires squealing as they pulled up to Bradley's Big Buy. Nancy and Jonathan broke down the glass door as Max and Mike helped El out of the car and into the store. El winced in pain as her friends helped her, each time she even tried to put weight on her leg it throbbed.

They all followed Nancy as she walked towards the pharmacy aisle.

"Ok get her down," Nancy said hastily as she grabbed rubbing alcohol and gauze.

Mike and Max eased El onto the floor, propped up by the shelving behind her. As Mike removed her arm from around his neck, she gave him a grateful look, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Ok let me see," Nancy said to El as she began to pull up her pant leg revealing a deep gash that oozed thick blood.

"Oh shit," Max said under her breath. The whole group looked wide-eyed at the wound the mind flayer left behind.

"Mmmmm," El suppressed her groan as the pain continued.

Nancy began to get to work before Max stopped her.

"Wow hey, what are you doing?" Max asked.

"I'm cleaning the wound," Nancy said as if it was obvious, trying to continue her task.

El let out another small groan catching Mike's attention. He shifted closer to her, he was on one knee and he grabbed her hand placing it on his knee.

"Hey your gonna be okay," Mike whispered to her. "Squeeze my hand, try to take your mind off the pain."

"No first we need to stop the bleeding, then clean, then disinfect, then bandage," Max explained as Nancy and Jonathan gave her a surprised look. "I skateboard trust me."

"Mike hold this," Max said gently as she placed some gauze over El's wound. She physically took Mike's hand and placed it on top of the wound.

El cried out in pain. Mike winced, knowing that he was helping but it was tearing him up that he was causing El pain. He simultaneously squeezed El's hand and put pressure on her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Keep the pressure on it nice and firm okay?" Max said knowing Mike was the best person to keep busy tending to El.

"We're gonna need water, soap," Max said to Nancy and Jonathan.

"Okay," Nancy said as they both rushed off to help.

Suddenly all three teens heard a strange sound. They turned to see that Lucas has dumped everything out of his bag. Mike stared up at him confused.

"Does any of this help?" Lucas asked innocently.

"No," Max said honestly. "Go get me a washcloth and a bowl."

"A bowl?" Lucas asked confused.

"Lucas," Max threatened.

Will hit his arm, trying to get Lucas out of Max's line of fire. He had no idea where to find these items but he knew they had to try.

"Okay El," Max said. "Once the bleeding stops it will start to feel better."

El squeezed Mike's hand tighter, hoping Max was right. After a few minutes, Max kept checking and the bleeding had indeed stopped.

"Ugh, where are those guys?!" Max said impatiently. "The bleeding has stopped now we need to get this wound cleaned."

Max huffed and got up. "I'll be right back."

"Oh man I can't believe Lucas is gonna die," Mike said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't mess with Mad Max," El laughed lightly as she tried to sit up. She was starting to feel better now that the bleeding had stopped but there was still some pain.

"I should keep checking on this or she might kill me too," Mike said taking a look under the bandage.

"Ugh," Mike said looking back at El. "Does it hurt?"

"Mmmm not bad," El downplayed the pain. She knew Mike was worried about her and she didn't want to give him more of a reason.

Mike could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"You're gonna have an awesome scar," Mike said trying to look on the bright side. "You'll look even more badass."

"Bitchin," El said using her favorite word she learned last year.

"Yeah bitchin," Mike agreed with a laugh.

El smiled and tilted her head to the side. Right now, sitting with Mike, she felt like things were back to normal for the first time since they broke up. They were talking and laughing as they did before.

Mike decided that since things were going well and they were alone, this was his time to apologize.

"El," He said after trying to gather his thoughts.

"Yeah," El asked curiously, he looked worried.

"I've been meaning to tell you something," Mike began. "It's just…being broken up…it's been hard."

There was a slight crackle on the SuperCom, most likely frequencies getting crossed. Both teens turned back to each other.

"And I like that you and Max are friends now," Mike continued. "It's just…I was jealous at first and…and angry and that's why I said all that stupid stuff. And it's like I wanted you all to myself and now I realize how unfair that is and selfish and …I… I'm sorry."

El's face began showing the trace of a small smile. Her heart was swelling, Mike was saying all the right things in the nerdiest way possible. She could tell he was nervous and scared of her reaction. He was finally acknowledging what he did wrong, this is what she had been waiting for.

"I just…I've never felt like this….you know with anyone before and…" Mike tried to explain as she gestured between them. "Ya know they do say it makes you crazy."

"What makes you crazy?" El asked.

"You never heard…you never heard that term," Mike asked.

He had no idea why but he couldn't bring himself to say the words he felt. He was hoping she would catch on but of course, El wasn't good with turns of phrases.

"You know like the phrase 'blank makes you crazy' like the word," Mike tried again.

El looked at him perplexed. She really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Girlfriends?" El guessed.

"No no no no not girlfriends," Mike argued.

"Boyfriends," El said thinking she figured out the riddle.

"No no no no not boyfriends either," Mike attempted. "It's like..it's like a feeling….ya like something…"

El tried to piece together what Mike was telling her. A feeling?

"Old people say it to each other sometimes," Mike rambled.

"Old people?" El asked totally confused.

"Yeah! What I want to say….is" Mike stumbled.

EL looked at him with wide eyes, trying to get him to spit out whatever he wanted to say to her.

"… that….I just….I….know that I," Mike continued.

Suddenly the SuperCom sounded again, this time it was clear that it was someone's voice.

El's heart sank a bit, she really wanted to know what Mike was trying to tell her. El tried to hear as Mike and Dustin communicated over the radio that was breaking up throughout the conversation.

"DUSTIN!" Mike yelled as Dustin cut out completely.

"What is it?" Nancy asked as they returned with their supplies.

"Dustin," Mike tried to explain. "he said it was a code red but he cut out before I could find out more."

"Did he say something about the gate?" El asked.

"I think so," Mike said.

"But we don't even know where he is," Jonathan said.

"I can find him," El said quickly, trying to get herself to stand.

Mike rushed back over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey not yet," He said softly. "Let's get your leg fixed up then we find Dustin."

"Okay," El nodded and looked back to Nancy.

Max returned with the rest of the supplies shaking her head.

"Here we go," Max said taking the soap and water and mixing it.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Lucas found fireworks," Max rolled her eyes. "He says it's a backup plan."

"Ok El this might sting a little," Nancy said as she soaked cloth of soap and water.

"Ok," El said bracing herself. Mike sat next to her and took her hand.

Nancy began cleaning the wound gently, continuously looking up at El to make sure she was okay. She smirked slightly at Els's hand squeezing that of her little brother. Max had dropped the bomb that El dumped Mike but from the looks of things they seemed to be doing just fine. This made Nancy happy, she knew El was good for Mike, they needed each other. They had already been through so much together at a young age, that was bound to make an impact.

El tried to stay still and let Max and Nancy clean her wound. She was okay until the disinfectant, which stung a lot. She squeezed Mike's hand and tried to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"There we go," Nancy said as she finished wrapping the wound in gauze. "Better?"

"Yes," El said sighing in relief. "Thank you."

"Where do you want to find Dustin?" Mike asked as he helped El to her feet. "There's no TV here."

"I just need something that makes a sound like background noise," El explained.

"What about the freezers?" Mike asked looking towards Nancy and Jonathan.

"Yeah," Jonathan shrugged. "I guess they make like a humming sound."

"I need a blindfold," El reminded Mike.

"I'm on it," Jonathan said running off.

Mike slipped his arm around El's waist and helped her to the freezer section.

"This should be good," El said stopping Mike in front of one of the freezer displays.

"Of course you choose this one," Mike laughed looking at a freezer full of egos.

Max and Mike helped El to sit on the ground. She looked at Mike and briefly stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

"Here you go," Jonathan said coming back with Lucas and Will. "This is all they had."

He handed El an American flag bandana. She folded it up and began to tie it around her head.

"That's great thanks," She opened the door of the freezer to hear the noise better, she focused in to try and figure out where Dustin was.

Everyone stayed silent as El went into the void. The freezers worked well, soon she was in the void looking around for Dustin. After a few minutes, she found him sitting in a seat at the movie theater. She couldn't tell what he was watching or if there was anyone with him. He wasn't saying anything because he was in the theater.

El tried to focus on the sounds around Dustin but she suddenly only heard her friend's voices.

"So what you prefer the original thing?" She heard Lucas say.

Ughhh she tried to block out the sounds of the voices but it was no use.

"It is the same concept," Lucas argued.

"No it's not," Mike argued back.

"Yes, it is!" Lucas said once again.

"Hey!" El said as she tore off her blindfold.

Everyone's heads turned to El quickly.

"Sorry," Mike said quickly forgetting El was trying to work.

"Sorry," Lucas said slightly embarrassed.

"Did you….find him?" Mike asked hoping he didn't ruin El's chances.

She stared back at them for a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Where are they?" Will asked.

"Movie theater," El replied.

"Alright let's go then," Nancy said.

Mike helped El off the floor, sliding his arm around her shoulder while she put hers around his waist

Lucas grabbed his cart full of fireworks and looked at the others with a confused expression.

"The movies?" Lucas mused. "Dustin's so freaked out about the gate that he decides to go watch a movie? Yeah makes total sense."

"You are positive he said gate and not great?" Max turned back to Mike and El.

"Yeah like this movie I'm watching is great," Will interjected.

"Sounded like gate," El assured the rest of the group.

"Which explains how the mind flayer is still alive," Mike agreed.

"Yeah we just have to shut up again," Nancy said simply.

"And the monster dies," Will explains.

"But if not we always have Lucas' fireworks," Max teased.

"Keep mocking my plan Max," Lucas shot back. "Keep mocking, I wanna hear you say it again because you keep doubting me. Keep doubting! Because I and Will are gonna prove you wrong right?!"

The group gathered everything and spend off towards the mall. It wasn't hard for them to get in, unknown to them, most of the guards were inside looking for the scoops troop. El used her powers to get passed any obstacle they had. Slowly they made their way to the upper level.

El moved towards the balcony where she could look down to the food court, she could hear voices.

"Stay back," She whispered to the rest. She moved slowly and quietly. She saw a bunch of armed men all moving in one direction.

She knew she had to get them out of the way so they could find Dustin and the group. She turned and saw a car sitting off to the side. She began to focus her powers. Soon the car alarm went off as the car began to shake.

The rest of the group began to inch forward as they heard the commotion. El focused on the car, then she brought her hand forward with one last push and the car went flying. It hit all three men and sent metal and glass flying everywhere.

She saw a group of people stand up from behind the counter, it was Dustin. As they all looked towards El she smiled back at them.

"Come on!" Lucas said rushing down to meet the rest of the party.

El began to take a step but felt a bit lightheaded.

"Wow," Mike said grabbing her arm as she swayed a bit. "Let me help."

El gratefully accepted as she made her way down the steps with Mike's help.

"You flung that thing like a hot wheels!" Dustin laughed as he rand towards El and Mike to hug them.

El had no idea what that meant but laughed anyway at her friend's reaction. Dustin was always the most amazed by her abilities.

"Lucas!" Erica yelled.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucas demanded.

"Ask them it's their fault," She accused.

"True…yeah… totally true," Steve said. "It's absolutely our fault."

"I don't understand what happened to that car," Robin said as if she was losing her mind.

"El has superpowers," Dustin said simply as he pointed in El's directions.

"I'm sorry?" Robin said in awe.

"Superpowers," Steve said again. "She threw it with her mind. Come on catch up."

"That's El!" Erica said shocked.

"Who's El?!" Robin yelled.

"I'm sorry," Nancy interjected. "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin," She said nervously. "I work with Steve."

"She cracked the top-secret code," Dustin explained.

"Yeah which is how we found out about the Russians in the first place," She said nonchalantly.

"Russians?" Jonathan asked. "Wait….what Russians?"

"The Russians!" Steve exclaimed.

"Those were Russians?" Max asked.

"Some of them," Erica shrugged.

"What are you talking about!?" Lucas said what everyone else was thinking.

"Didn't you hear our code red?" Dustin asked puzzled.

"Yeah, but I couldn't understand half of what you were saying," Mike explained.

"God damn low battery," Dustin yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you with the low battery!" Steve said in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah well, everything worked out didn't it Steve?" Dustin argued.

"Worked out!" Erica yelled. "We almost died."

El wasn't sure if it was all the confusion and questions but her head was beginning to spin. Her ears started to ring and her leg began to throb. She began to step away from the group, sweat prickling her forehead from the pain.

Her nose began to trickle blood as she looked around, trying to figure out where that high-pitched noise was coming from. She brought her hands up over her ears as her friends continue to argue. Her head began to spin again and suddenly she was on the ground.

The group all turned in surprise. Mike, of course, ran into action first.

"El!" She yelled as he kneeled next to her. Everyone else followed suit.

"El," He said again as he rolled her onto her back. "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

Her eyes glazed over, she looked very out of it. Mike desperately wanted to take the pain away, but he couldn't help if she didn't tell them what was happening.

"My leg…..my leg," El whispered.

"Her leg," Jonathan said. "Okay her leg."

He and Nancy were right by her feet so they began to lift her pant leg. The bandage was bloody so they lifted it to reveal a bright, infected looking wound.

Everyone groaned at the sight of it, especially those who weren't there to see it originally.

Then something under the skin began to move, like a glowing worm. Everyone's eyes went wide, and they had no words for what they were seeing.

El began to cry out in pain as whatever it was moved around her leg.

"El….El!" Mike yelled trying to keep her talking.

Her teeth were clenched together as she groaned, her eyes still closed.

"El are you okay? El? El? El!" Mike continued.

Everyone looked on as the girl they so desperately needed let out an echoing scream.

**Wow, that was intense. The next chapter is going to be more intense so get ready. We are almost done! Thanks for reading let me know what you think **


	8. Episode 8: The Battle of Starcourt

Episode 8

**So sorry this chapter took so long. But one of the only bright sides to a pandemic is I have so much time to write. Thank you all for being so patient. Enjoy!**

As Joyce spend down the road in the car Hopper's mind was reeling. He had been so caught up in dealing with this Russian shit. He thought leaving the kids out of it would be the best call. He never thought while he was in the woods they would get mixed up in this.

"Still nothing?" Joyce asked as Murry listened intently to the radio.

"Nothing," He answered quickly.

"Food court? You sure they said foodcourt?" Hop questioned.

"I'm sorry have my translation skills been letting you down?" He said in a harsh tone.

Hopper just looked at him with worry in his eyes, almost to say I'm sorry.

Murry's expression softened. "We don't know it's your kids."

"Yes we do," Joyce said.

Hopper's heart sank, wishing they could be teleported there instantly.

He could not lose another daughter. He knew El was strong but the force behind what was happening in Hawkins scared him. He should be there to help protect her. As they sped towards the town he closed his eyes and silently hoped he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

El continued to scream in pain, she couldn't help it, there was something moving around burning in her leg. The rest of the group stood around her, dumbfounded. They had no idea what was inside of her and what they could do to help.

Erica, being the youngest, broke the silence. "What is that?!"

"There's something in there," One commented stupidly.

"Jesus Christ," Dustin exhaled.

Jonathan was the first to spring into action. "Keep her talking, keep her awake."

He ran off without another word. Mike held El's hand tight as she continued to scream. He felt so helpless, she was in so much pain.

"El we're gonna help," Nancy spoke loudly as every continued to stare at El's leg and whatever was moving inside it. "Jonathan will be back in a minute."

"It's gonna be okay El," Mike whispered. "We're gonna make it go away."

"Okay," El said trying to calm down. She tried to breathe evenly and her eyes began to close.

"Hey hey hey stay awake stay awake," Mike said gently as he touched her shoulder.

"Get her on this side," Mike said to Dustin as they tried to move El.

"Get her on this side," Mike said to Steve, and as he moved around behind El.

"Easy, easy," Steve said as he came over to help.

El whimpered a bit as Mike sat down behind her so her head was somewhat in his lap. Now she was propped up and could clearly see the horror that was her own leg.

"You know it's not actually that bad. The goalie on my soccer team Beth Wildfire. This other girl slide into her leg and like the whole bone came out of her knee like 6 inches or something it was insane."

Mike was paying no attention to Robin as El gripped his hands, expressing her pain.

Everyone stared at Robin with a confused expression.

"Robin," Steve finally cut her off.

"Yeah," She looked over as if she was being called for battle.

"You're not helping," He said in a monotone voice.

"I'm sorry," She muttered. She was panicked and didn't know what else to do. When she began to panic, she began to ramble.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Jonathan ran back, equipment in hand.

"Okay," He said hurriedly. "Okay, El? This is gonna hurt like hell okay?"

"Okay," El cried meeting his gaze. She appreciated his honesty and she trusted Jonathan to help her.

"I need you to stay real still," he explained as he put on some clear gloves.

"You're gonna wanna bite down on this okay?" Jonathan explained passing Mike a wooden spoon.

"Jesus Christ," Dustin said again. What was this the first world war? It reminded him of soldiers who had to have amputations but there were no pain meds.

El didn't have the strength to argue. She wordlessly opened her mouth and Mike put the spoon between her teeth.

The group watched as Jonathan took out a huge knife and hovered over El's leg. He looked around for confirmation that he was doing the right thing here.

"Holy shit," Steve said as he watched with wide eyes.

No one said a word as Jonathan scanned the group. He locked eyes with Mike and he nodded.

"Do it," He said squeezing El's shoulder.

Some members of the party looked away, unable to handle the sight of their friend being cut open. Jonathan even had a hard time looking at it, but he hoped he was helping.

El began to scream around the spoon in her mouth. Dustin and Mike held onto her so she wouldn't move.

Jonathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stuck two of his fingers into El's leg. Everyone groaned in disgust as they watch what was happening in front of them. They couldn't believe their eyes.

El screamed louder and louder. It took all her might not to move her leg. The feeling of Jonathan's fingers in her leg was the worst pain she's experienced.

"Jonathan!" Nancy yelled. She was watching El and feared this was all too much.

"Stop talking!" Jonathan yelled back as he tried to complete his task.

"STOP," El yelled over the wooden spoon. She shook her head furiously and spit out the spoon.

"STOP IT! She screamed clearly.

"Stop," Nancy said touching Jonathan's shoulder, breaking his concentration.

"Stop!" El cried in a tired voice. "I can do it,"

Mike was confused but let the girl he loved sit up on her own. He looked around at all the confused expressions of their friends.

"I can do it," El said again as Mike helped her sit up all the way. No one knew exactly what she meant.

Mike continued to hold her shoulder as she reached her hand out to her leg. Trying to muster any strength she had left inside El began to use her powers.

"Ahhhh," She began to cry out as she tried to pull that thing out of her leg.

She threw her head back in pain but continued her mission. Her friends watch in agony as they watched helplessly. They could not believe what they were witnessing.

"AHHHHH!" El began to cry out as she used all her power.

Mike looked up as the lights began to dim. Suddenly the huge glass windows of the Levi's store behind them shattered. The group ducked for cover and shards of glass spread across them. Mike looked up and caught the sight of El finally getting the thing out of her leg and tossing it across the floor. To his horror, he saw it begin to crawl away. It was part of the monster.

As the group watched it crawl away their attention was diverted by a large boot coming down on top of it. They teens breathed a sigh of relief as they spotted three adults coming towards them.

* * *

*a few minutes earlier*

Joyce sped into the mall parking lot. They spotted the door that wasn't being guarded (thanks to El).

They walked in silently, looking around for Russians. It was strangely quiet Hopper thought to himself as he leads the group, gun drawn. Suddenly he heard a noise that made him want to puke. A girl screaming. He had heard that scream in his nightmares, it was his adopted daughter.

He locked eyes with Joyce and with his gun still drawn he picked up the pace, following the sound. His heart was beating rapidly as the lights began to flicker and he heard the sound of glass breaking up ahead. As he rounded the corner he put his gun to his side.

He tried to take in the sight in front of him. All the kids together, El screaming, blood, and glass everywhere. He had no idea what was happening but he was glad there were no Russian guards in sight.

He brought his boot down to squish the object that was crawling towards him. He looked up and caught the eyes of all the teens. He looked towards El as her chest heaved with deep breaths.

El was so happy to see Joyce and Hopper standing in front of her. She tried to catch her breath but suddenly felt so weak and her eyes began to close. She began to fall backward, thankfully Mike was close enough behind her to catch her head before it hit the floor.

"El?" Hopper said urgently as he ran over to her side.

"El?" Mike said touching her face. "Can you hear me?"

"What happened!" Hopper demanded as he tried to wake El up.

"Well-" Steve began but was cut off by Joyce.

"No time," Joyce said looking down at El's leg. "Let's get her bandaged up then we can swap stories."

Hopper nodded and picked up El's limp body into his arms and carried her over to a bench near the fountain.

The group spread out to get supplies from the mall. When they returned Joyce cleaned and bandaged El's leg. The teens sat quietly watching the adults take care of their friend.

As Hopper whipped the blood from El's face her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey kid," He said softly.

"Hop," She whispered. He noticed a tear escape her eye running down her cheek. "I'm sorry,"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "No I'm sorry, I should have protected you. That's what a dad does."

Mike couldn't help but smile at the father/daughter exchange happening in front of him. As much as Hop drove him crazy he knew he had a soft spot for El.

"Your all set sweetie," Joyce said to El as she finished her bandage.

"Thanks Joyce," El said trying to sit up but swayed a little.

"Wow there," Hop said pulling her back a bit. "Stay put kid."

"Yeah were gonna elevate your leg for a bit," Joyce said placing El's leg on her lap.

"Here's some water El," Mike said passing El a cup full of ice water.

"Thanks," She smiled leaning back against her father. He placed a cool cloth on her head.

"So who wants to explain what happened first," Hop groaned.

The group went into the long story of how we got to this point. During the story, different people took turns explaining everything from Billy, the mind flayer and Mrs. Driscol. Joyce and Hop explained where they had been; about Murry and Alexi and the gunman.

"The mind flayer it built this monster in Hawkins to stop El, to kill her, pave a way into our world," Mike recapped.

"And it almost did," Max added. "That was just one tiny piece of it,"

"How big is this thing?" Hop wondered based on the story they told.

"It's big," Jonathan mused. "30 feet at least."

"Yeah it sorta destroyed your cabin," Lucas said.

Mike gave him a glare, they purposely didn't mention that part of the story yet.

"Sorry," Lucas said as Hop looked unimpressed.

"Okay so just to be clear," Steve began. "This fleshy spider thing that hurt El is some kind of gigantic weapon?"

"Yes," Nancy said hastily.

"But instead of screws and metal, the mind flayer made its weapon with melted people…?" Steve trailed off.

"Yes exactly," Nancy snapped.

"Yeah okay….yeah….um, just making sure," Steve mumbled.

"Are we sure this thing is still out there? Still alive?" Joyce asked as her head spun from all the information. "

"El beat the shit out of it but yeah it's still alive," Max explained.

Hop squeezed his daughters' shoulder. She was the strongest person he knew, even though he wanted to kick himself for not being there for her, he knew she could protect herself and her friends.

"But if we close the gate again," Will suddenly interjected.

"Cut the brain off from the body," Max continued.

"And kill it," Lucas added. "Theoretically."

Hop tried to digest all this new information he just received. Suddenly Murry's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You who! You who!" Murray yelled waving his arms around.

"Hold on," Hop said to El as the adults congregated around Murray.

"How are you feeling?" Max said coming to sit by El.

"Better," She said quietly. "Help me up? I want to hear,"

She teens gathered around the food court tables as Murray explained the plan. El sat at a table quietly sipping her water as Erica and Murray began to argue. Once the plan was hatched, Dustin and Erica being shot down by Hop to help, Max helped El back to the fountain.

"Well that settles it," Erica said walking towards the party. "He's gonna die, they're gonna die"

"Yup most likely," Dustin agreed.

El tensed up at this statement, she couldn't lose Hop.

"You guys survived," Lucas commented.

"Barely," Dustin argued back. "We could have really used you guys down there,"

"We could have used you up here too," Mike said.

"Yeah man," Lucas agreed. "We missed you dude."

"Yeah big time," Will added.

Erica cringed but El smiled at the exchange. She knew things were tense between the party lately but deep down they were all best friends.

"I missed you guys too," Dustin said as they all put their arms around each other. "Big time."

"Please don't cry nerds," Erica interrupted.

El and Max tried not to laugh at her comment.

"Erica!" Lucas said to his little sister.

"Keep saying my name see what happens," Erica said in a sassy tone.

"Hey heads up," Hop said as he threw a supercom to Dustin. "You can navigate just from someplace safe."

Dustin rolled into a speech about how he needed to get to his radio tower for his signal to reach.

"We need a head start," Dustin told Hop. "And a car."

El's eyes went wide as she looked at Hop. He pondered the request for a moment before answering.

"Harrington," Hop said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Steve and Robin came running over.

"Take Henderson and the kid where they need to go to navigate," He said handing them keys. "Be careful."

"Roger that," Steve said leading the group out of the mall.

"Now what?" Will asked.

Hop and Joyce looked at each other.

"Nancy you and Jonathan are going to take the kids to Murray's place," Joyce stated.

All the teens began to protest.

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Hop said raising his voice.

Everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Do what you have to," Hop said softly. "Leave in 5 minutes."

Jonathan and Nancy went over to Murray so he could explain how to get into his house. Will and his mom were talking.

Mike, Max, and Lucas wanted to protest the whole situation but knew why they had to get away, to protect El.

Mike looked over his shoulder at El as she sat by the fountain, looking sad. He was about to go over when Hop came and sat beside her. He watched for a moment as he grabbed her hand and looped his finer into her blue elastic band around her wrist. Mike smiled and turned back to Max and Lucas.

El had told him the significance of that elastic. It meant a lot to Hopper and it meant a lot of El that he gave it to her.

"You okay?" Hop asked. El stayed silent for a moment as her father took her hand and intertwined his fingers into her bracelet.

He did this sometimes, it was part of their bond. El wore that elastic band around her wrist every day. She will never forget the day that Hop asked her if she would be okay with him adopting her. Of course, she said yes and then he gave her the elastic and explained the story behind it. They both cried and hugged each other after the story. Before that point, Hop already felt like a father figure to El. Sure they had their fights because they were too much alike sometimes but they loved each other. They formed a bond because they were all each other had.

"My battery is low," El said using the term for her powers Mike had used all those years ago. "It will recharge."

"I know it will kid," Hop spoke softly. "I know."

"I can fight," She pleaded. She wanted to help protect her father.

"Better than any of us," Hop smiled. "But right now…I need you safe. This thing is after you. It's not after me. Do you understand?"

El looked away to process the thought. She knew the mind flayer wanted her, but she was worried who it would take down to get to her.

"Hey," Hop whispered as he brushed the hair from her face with his big hand. "I need you to understand."

She locked eyes with her father as they both nodded.

"Hey, we should probably go," Mike said looking at the time.

Hop sighed, he knew Mike was right, but he hated to leave his daughter again.

Suddenly El reached up and wrapped her arms around Hop's neck. He smiled into her neck and hugged her back. El tried not to cry as she hoped everything would work out and she was doing what was best for everyone. When they pulled apart Hop nodded and El gave me a smile.

Mike helped El stand up gently, once she was up Max took her other side.

As Hop watched them walk a few steps he contemplated his next move. He knew he hadn't been too kind to Mike lately and he felt the need to apologize for it.

"Mike?" He called already regretting his words.

All three teens turned around but Max pulled El along. Mike turned to look him in the eyes, wondering what threat would come next.

Hop stayed silent for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Be careful," He said softly. "Take care of her,"

Mike was taken aback by Hop's gentle tone so much that he just nodded and ran after Max and El.

As much as Hop didn't want to admit it, he knew he could trust Mike with his daughter. El was stubborn, just like him, and she would do anything to save her friends. He knew he could count on Mike to look after El and make sure she was safe.

* * *

Mike and Max hurried to get El back inside the mall without hurting her. Billy was out there waiting for them and they couldn't leave as planned.

"You sure you're okay?" Mike whispered to her as he helped her in at one of the food court tables.

"Yeah," El sighed as she whipped the blood from her nose.

"Mike try to contact Dustin and Steve," Nancy called as she urgently gave orders. "Everyone else find something we can use to protect ourselves."

The group scattered about as El tried to catch her breath. She kept whipping the blood from her nose, she was getting scared. She never started bleeding unless she was using her powers.

Lucas began flipping some of the tables around El.

"What are you doing?" Max groaned.

"It's after El," Lucas shrugged. "We gotta protect her."

Max rolled her eyes, she didn't want to say it out loud but a small barricade that went up to her knee wasn't going to stop Billy or the monster.

El tuned out as Mike yelled into the supercom to try and reach the others.

"No chance that thing will drive?" Nancy asked nodding towards the car El toppled over.

"We don't need it to drive, we just need the ignition cable," Jonathan said.

"Okay all hands-on deck we gotta turn this car over," Nancy called.

Everyone began to gather, El included until Nancy stopped her.

"Why don't you two sit this one out," She said to El and Will.

El pouted for a moment but decided she needed to recharge if this thing was coming after them.

She looked up at Will who nodded in encouragement. She smiled back and they watched as the others counted to three and started to push. The car barely moved an inch before they gave up.

El sighed and offered her services again, "Let me try,"

Mike looked into her pleading eyes. "El…."

She already knew what he was going to say, he didn't even have to say it. And as she limped forward, looking Mike in the eyes he knew her response.

"I can do it," She said confidently.

Mike was about to protest again but he knew they needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Okay," He said to everyone's surprise. He wordlessly jumped down and got out of the way, everyone else following his lead.

Once everyone was a safe distance behind El she began to concentrate. Her hand outstretched she began to imagine the car flipping over.

As El used all her might something just didn't feel right, something was connecting. She began to breathe faster, trying to put as much force as she had into this task. The group watched on as the car make some noises but remained mostly still.

"Ugh," El groaned as she dropped her hand in frustration.

"It's okay El," Mike said breaking the silence. "You probably just need some rest."

El ignored him, this wasn't like when she was drained, it felt…. different. She racked her brain to try and figure out what was wrong. As the group continued to find a way to turn the car over El wandered away. El remembered crushing the can of Coke with papa in the lab. It was one of their first few experiments. She began looking around for a can. She was digging through trash cans, trying to find what she was looking for. She was so focused she hadn't realized Mike and Max were watching her.

Once El found what she was looking for she placed it on the ledge and tried to calm her mind. She thought back to the lab, she tried to focus all her energy on the can.

"El?" Mike's voice broke her concentration.

She turned to look at him, all Mike saw in her eyes was panic, someone was wrong. She looked back to the fully intact can, her breath beginning to quicken.

"What are you doing?" Max asked gently.

"I can't do it," El whimpered.

"Can't do what?" Mike wondered.

"My powers," El said looking back at her friends in horror. "They're not working."

Mike looked at the terrified girl in front of him. He thought her powers were just drained but El knew her powers well if she was this worried, something must be wrong.

He didn't have time to respond, Max pulled his attention away.

"Mike…" Max said as she looked up at the glass ceiling shaking.

Mike and El both looked up, the ground pounded and the ceiling began to crack.

"Nancy!" Mike yelled hoping to give his sister the heads up she needed.

Without another thought Mike grabbed El's hand, dragging her away from the middle of the food court. Mike needed to get El away from the monster as fast as he could.

Before they could even leave the foodcourt the monster fell through the ceiling with a huge thud. The group scatters to take cover from the monster, none of them able to fully escape. Nancy, Jonathan, Will, and Lucas huddle behind the smashed car.

Mike pulled El and Max under one of the mall kiosk stands. All the teens remained as still and silent as possible. El tried to come up with some way to help, but without her powers, she felt helpless. Her friends were in trouble, it was all her fault and now she couldn't help them. A single tear ran down her cheek as her chest heaved in fear. Mike silently put his hand on her knee.

Everyone jumped as they heard Dustin's voice come through the supercom.

"Of course now he answers," Mike thought to himself.

"Griswald family this is scoops troop do you copy?!" Dustin yelled repeatedly.

Suddenly Mike heard the monster roar and the supercom flew across the mall, shattering. Dustin's voice began to die out. At least now they knew what was going on.

* * *

Hopper sat with Joyce as they waited for further instructions. He was nervous but also more at ease since Joyce and he talked. Suddenly he heard Dustin's voice on the radio.

"I said radio silence!" Murray yelled.

"yeah, but we have a problem!" Dustin said seriously.

Hopper went directly into police mode. "What kind of problem?"

"The group never left the mall, something must have happened," Dustin explained. "They are still in the food court and the mind flayer is attacking. They aren't answering any radio contact."

Hopper's heart leaped into his throat. His daughter was now in the heart of the mall with the monster.

"What do we do?" Joyce said afraid for her son's lives.

"We go along as planned," Hopper said into the radio. "Pick up the pace the sooner we destroy this thing the sooner they will be safe."

Hopper had been determined to put a stop to this thing before, but now they had a time crunch. They had to hurry if they were going to save the kids.

* * *

Mike got up, El grabbed his hand, unsure of what he was doing. He gave her a reassuring smile as he crouched down just above the kiosk. He had to get El out of here, she was the one the monster wanted.

"It's turned away," Mike whispered his plan to Max. "If we go up the stairs now, we'll make it."

"No way," Max retorted shaking her head. "Not with El's leg."

"We have to try!" Mike said exasperated.

"There's another way," El whispered to Mike grabbing his shoulder. "to get out…..through the Gap."

Mike went back to make sure the monster was still turned away. He locked eyes with Max who nodded.

"Okay," He whispered. "Now."

He leaped up and grabbed El's hand, dragging her along as Max ran behind her. As Mike lead her through the entryway her foot got caught on the chain on the floor in front of the store.

El cursed herself as she hit the ground loudly. She could head the monster begin to stomp towards them.

Max and Mike both grabbed one of El's arms and wordlessly lifted her to the back of the store. They sat down on the back wall and tried to be silent. El closed her eyes as she heard the monster's tentacle searching. Suddenly with a loud roar, the monster grabbed something Mike couldn't see. They held their breath when a mannequin dressed just like El came flying and landed with a thud beside Mike. Mike couldn't believe what he was seeing, the monster knew exactly what El was wearing, and it was angry that it didn't catch her.

El tried to take deep breaths as the severity of the situation became more real. A small tear ran down her face, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Hopper, Mike, and the rest of her friends. She had caused all this, all this trouble for them, and she had to end it but without her powers, she didn't know-how.

"We have to move," Max whispered. "It's going to check around the whole store, it knows we're here."

"Follow me," Mike said as he rolled to be on all fours.

The group moved silently in a line behind another display on the side of the store. They sat down and waited, hoping the monster would leave.

El bit her lip as she heard the tentacles coming closer and closer. She turned to the left and saw it right next to Mike. She took his hand and squeezed it tight.

"This is it," Mike thought to himself. "Maybe if I push El out of the way I can distract the monster long enough for her to get away."

El's heart leaped out of her chest when a sudden pop rang out from the food court. The monster ran out of the store quickly, giving them time to escape.

"Let's go," Mike whispered as he took El's hand and ran for the door before anything else could happen.

The strumbled down the hallways trying to reach the door outside.

"Ugh," El groaned as she fell to the ground.

"You okay?" Mike asked coming down beside her.

She looked exhausted, and in a lot of pain, he could see it in her eyes.

"Yeah," She said but she winced as she rose to her feet.

"Max, can you take her other side?" Mike asked as he wrapped El's arm around his shoulder.

Max came over and did the same, El was grateful to have the help so she didn't have to put all her weight on her sore leg.

Once they got outside Max ran ahead to open the gate, Mike helped El to get through.

When they turned to see which direction to go in the parking lot they came face to face with Billy.

"Shit" Max said turning El around.

"Go go go go go go go!" Mike yelled as he ran back toward the mall, El still wrapped around him.

Max helped until she ran back to close the gate, at least make it a little harder for him she thought to herself.

As they continued to run back into the mall El's leg continued to throb. She felt like she could pass out any minute from the pain. She was finally able to lean again the wall as Mike tried to get the elevator to work. She took some deep breaths. Suddenly she heard Max call out to Billy.

Both Mike and El's heads snapped up, Mike stepped in front of El.

"Billy you don't have to do this," Max tried to reason. "Billy, your name is Billy, Billy Hargrove. You live on 4819 Cherry Lane. Billy, please I'm Max I'm your-"

Mike jumped back as Billy hit Max across the face, sending her to the ground.

Mike went to tackle him but Billy just shoved him into the wall knocking him unconscious.

He turned to El and she tried to use her powers again, but nothing. He pushed her back against the wall and then into the sidewall. That's when everything went black.

* * *

Mike awoke to the sound of his own name.

"Mike, Mike Mike! Can you hear me? Mike?" It didn't sound like El.

He lifted his head, he was on the ground, Max was sitting in front of him.

"Hey come on," Max said giving him her hands to help him up. "Are you okay?"

Mike looked around without answering, it didn't matter if he was okay. He scanned the room, El wasn't anywhere.

"Where's El?" Mike asked.

Max didn't answer she scanned the room as well.

They both heard the popping of fireworks and cries from the monster at that moment.

"El!" Mike screamed as he went running down the hallways towards the food court. He really wanted to kick himself in the head. He was supposed to protect El, and now she was in danger.

Mike turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. El was laying on the ground with Billy leaning over her. The monster roared in anticipation. Billy slowly stood up and faced the monster. El began to slide back away from the monster slightly. Mike breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her moving.

The monster reached out for El but Billy put his hands up in defense. Mike couldn't believe his eyes, El put her hands up to block her face for a hit that never came. He watched in disbelief as Billy sacrificed himself to the monster.

"Billy!" Max screamed in horror.

Then the monster suddenly began to wildly thrash around and fell to the ground, motionless. No one knew what to do, everyone stood motionless.

"El! El," Mike cried out and he sat in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and she grabbed his face.

"Mike," She said as she panted. "Your okay?"

Mike didn't respond but just held her closer. He couldn't believe she was safe. Even without her powers, she managed to save herself.

El breathed a sigh of relief that it was over, her friends were okay. Mike was okay, he was safe here with her.

El turned her head to see Max crying over Billy's body. Mike gave her a nod and let go, she slowly moved over to Max and took her friend in her arms.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as Max crumpled into her lap. "It's okay, it's okay."

Mike watched with mixed emotions. Glad his friends were all okay but sad that Billy innocently had to die. He watched El comfort her friend, reminding him once again how far El had come over the years.

El shed a few tears as she rubbed Max's back. Billy was kind he didn't deserve this, he sacrificed himself for her. He defied the mind flayer's control and saved her life.

Before El really knew what was happening fireman and police and other authority figures came rushing into the building.

"Come on we gotta get you guys out of here," They said helping the kids off the floor.

Max went ahead and Mike grabbed El's hand, he wasn't letting her out of his sight. The paramedics went to work and bandaged all their cuts. They were able to clean El's leg wound while Mike held her hand. They wrapped blankets around them as they sat in the truck, silent. They held each other's hand because that's all they needed right now amid all the craziness.

El broke out of her trance to see Joyce crying and hugging Will. Without a word she took off the blanket and walked out into the rain, looking around. She turned left and right but couldn't see Hop anywhere. She finally locked eyes with Joyce and she instantly knew….he was gone.

El's eyes began to sting, her heart sank into her stomach. She closed her eyes and crumpled to the ground in sobs. Mike watched her from the front of the truck and ran towards her when she fell to the ground.

"El," He said kneeling next to her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"He…He..He…He's….g…g…gone," She said unable to catch her breath.

One of the EMT's and Nancy came over and everyone else watched from a distance.

"Who?" Mike asked. He wasn't following what was happening at all.

"HOP!" El screamed before completely melting info a fit of sobs.

Mike's heart broke as he watched the girl he loves to feel such pain. He locked eyes with Nancy who had a tear running down her cheek.

"Sweetie, I need to you take deep breaths for me okay?" The EMT instructed.

Mike was at a loss for words, she rubbed El's back as she continued to shake.

"Can you help me bring her back to the truck?" The EMT asked Mike. "I think she's having a panic attack."

Mike got El settled into the ambulance and the EMT gave her oxygen and a minor sedative to relax her. Mike went back to the group everyone was somber and quiet. Joyce had already told them what happened, how Hop had to sacrifice himself so they could close the gate.

"How is she?" Joyce asked.

"Okay," Mike explained. "They gave her something to calm her down."

"Poor thing," Nancy sighed.

"What's she going to do now?" Dustin asked innocently.

"She will stay with us," Joyce said confidently. "Hop and I always promised each other we'd always be there for you kids."

Mike calmed slightly hearing this news. Joyce loved El and El loved Joyce, it was the best fit.

"We can transport you guys home now," Dr. Owens said walking up the group. "Everyone knows the story?"

Everyone nodded, the official story was that there was a fire at the mall. Erica, Dustin, Max, and Lucas all went off with Dr. Owens associates. Mike followed Joyce, Will, and Jonathan to the ambulance. El was sitting up now, looking a little drowsy.

"I suspect she will fall asleep pretty soon," The EMT told Joyce.

"Sweetie," Joyce said to El. "Your gonna come home with me okay?"

El tried to focus on Joyce as she spoke. She nodded but spoke at the same time. "I need Mike."

Mike took El's hand as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Joyce understood this wasn't a teenage romance situation. Mike has been El's constant, her security blanket even before Hop. She didn't have the heart to say no to the one thing that could comfort her during this difficult time.

"You can both come," Joyce said to Nancy and Mike. "I'll call your mom."

Mike helped El out of the ambulance and into the van Dr. Owens team provided. Mike and El went to the very back. She leaned her head against his shoulder and Mike wrapped his arm around her.

"It's going to be okay," He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Promise?" El asked looking up into Mike's eyes.

"Yes," He said. "I promise."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She looked down at his lips and back into his eyes. They both leaned in slowly and pressed their lips together lightly.

**Okay, so that's the end of this chapter. There will be at least one or two more chapters. I want to get into some of the stuff that happens in the three months before the end of the episode. Let me know if you have anything you want to see. Thanks everyone!**


	9. Episode 9: In-between

**Hello everyone! We did it, it's the end, we have reached the in-between moments. I was going to split this into two chapters then I got in the zone so it's my longest one yet. This chapter will be what happened after Starcourt up until moving day. I changed the 3 months later scene a bit to fit in with what I imagine happened in between. Hope you enjoy it!**

The day after the Starcourt attacks

Joyce did not sleep at all that night, there was too much happening in her head. She kept replaying what happened. She had a long talk with El last night about what happened. The two cried together at the loss of someone so important to them. She sipped her coffee and saw Jonathan round the corner to the kitchen.

"Your up," She whispered. "Where's Nancy?"

Jonathan looked back at the living room where Mike and El slept in sleeping bags on the floor.

"Still sleeping," Jonathan whispered grabbing a cup of coffee for himself.

"Come with me for a minute," She said leading him down the hall and knocking quietly on Will's door.

"Come in," He called. She opened the door to find him reading in his bed.

"Hey honey," Joyce said as she and Jonathan entered. "Mind if we have a little family meeting?"

"Yeah sure," Will shrugged.

Jonathan sat on the bed next to Will as Joyce pulled up his desk chair.

"I want your honest opinions about El coming to live with us," Joyce said.

Both Jonathan and Will just looked at each other.

"You're my sons," Joyce explained. "This is going to change a lot and I want to make sure you guys are comfortable with this before we dive headfirst."

"Mom she needs us," Will said simply.

"But we could figure something out if you guys aren't comfortable," Joyce reassured.

"I'm in favor of it," Jonathan said. "El's great,"

"Me too," Will agreed. "She's saved us so many times, it's time for us to help her."

"I love you guys," Joyce said tearing up slightly and leaning over to hug them.

"Now this isn't going to be easy," She warned. "It's going to be a big adjustment for El, she's still getting used to things and she's used to living with Hop. And for us having another girl in the house, it will be like you guys having a sister."

"We will get through it together mom," Jonathan reassured her. "All of us."

At that moment looking into her two sons' eyes she knew they could handle this. El had always been like a daughter to her, and she knew it was what Hop would have wanted.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

El woke up that morning to the sound of Mike lightly snoring next to her. She smiled at the sight of him resting so peacefully. Then the events of yesterday came crashing down onto her….and a tear slipped out onto her cheek.

She got up quietly and limped outside to the backyard. Her leg was still sore, but she had to try out her powers. She looked around and saw some logs by the shed. She concentrated as hard as she could, she could feel something but faintly. She huffed in defeat. She tried again, getting more and more frustrated.

"Ugh!" She yelled as she fell to the ground and pounded her fits into the grass.

Her eyes filled with tears as she heard someone join her outside.

"El?" Mike called out as he walked towards her. "You okay?

"No," She said honestly.

Mike sat down next to her and brushed her hair from her face. He saw her fists balls up so tight she was shaking.

"Why are you out here?" He asked gently.

"I wanted to try my powers," She said quietly. "They're gone, Mike."

Mike tried to maintain his composure. He had faith that El's powers would come back but she was right to be worried, she had never taken this long to recharge before.

"Maybe it's just taking its time, you did a number on the monster back there," Mike said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No," She shook her head furiously. "You don't understand it doesn't feel like it did when my battery was drained. It feels different like I can't quite reach the point I need to."

"You would know better than anyone," Mike agreed. "Even if they don't come back that's okay."

"I don't know how to not have powers," El said quietly.

Mike thought it would be weird if El didn't have her powers, he forgot that El has never experienced being "normal".

"You'll get used to it," Mike smiled. "I do it all the time."

El looked up at him with a small smile. "Will you and the party still like me without my powers?"

"What? Of course, we will," He said with confidence. "You're part of the party with or without your powers."

Mike knew the party, especially Dustin would be disappointed El didn't have cool powers anymore, but they were still her friends.

"I can't be the Mage anymore," El sighed.

"You'll always be our Mage," Mike smirked.

"Thanks, Mike," El said.

There was a comfortable silence, it was still early but it was a bright summer morning.

Joyce peered out from the doorway and saw the young couple sitting together in the grass.

"Everything okay?" She said gently.

They both turned around quickly as if being caught doing something.

"Yeah," El said quietly. "I don't have my powers anymore."

"Still nothing?" Joyce sighed, she knew El would be disappointed if they didn't return. "It's okay sweetie."

El nodded and looked down sadly.

"How about some breakfast," Joyce said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah El we can make some Eggos," Mike said placing a hand on El's shoulder.

At the mention of her favorite treat, El tensed up. "No," she said a little too quickly.

Joyce and Mike looked a little shocked, they had never seen El turn down Eggos.

"I mean…" El said relaxing again. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

With that, she walked past Joyce back into the house. Mike followed slowly behind. Before we passed Joyce she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will take time." She said with a small smile.

Mike nodded and they headed inside together.

The next day

El sat at the kitchen table poking her food with a fork. Joyce watch with a frown, she still hadn't been eating much.

"Not hungry?" She asked sitting down with her.

She simply shook her head.

"The police said we can go to the cabin and pack up your stuff today," Joyce said watching to see how she would react. "If you want, we can wait."

"No, let's get it over with," El said with a sigh.

"Okay," Joyce said completely understanding what she meant.

"Do I have to pack Hops stuff?" El asked slowly.

"Only if you want," Joyce reassured. "I can help with that."

"Can Mike come?" El asked.

"Sure," Joyce smiled. "Can Will and Jonathan come to help put things in the truck?"

"Yes," El said while looking down at the untouched food.

"Ok," Joyce said taking El's plate away. "Let's go get ready."

A few hours later the group stood in front of the destroyed cabin. Everyone's stomachs got a bit twisted seeing the place for the first time, remember what took place. Mike's heart was beating quickly. He had flashbacks of holding onto El as the monster had hold of her. He shook the thought out of his mind.

As soon as El got out of the car tears began running down her cheeks. This was her first real home, now it was destroyed. Mike took her hand, she looked up and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay," Joyce said taking a deep breath. "Take anything that's still intact and put it in the truck."

Everyone nodded somberly and made their way through the rubble. Joyce, Jonathan, and Will began in Hops room, El made it clear she couldn't go through his stuff yet. She and Mike made their way to her bedroom. She opened the door and stood for a moment.

"Lots of good memories here," Mike smiled to himself.

"Yeah," El laughed lightly for the first time in days.

"Remember when we read xmen for the first time?" Mike mused.

"I loved it," El nodded stepping into the room. "When we tried to make a science experiment in here?"

"Note to self no baking soda volcanos in the bedroom," Mike laughed. "Hop was so angry."

As soon as he said his name Mike froze, wondering how El would react. She just laughed.

"So angry," She said as her laughter subsided. "But he helped us clean it up."

El looked at the few photos she had of Hop and herself on her collage.

"He was a good dad," She said with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "He had a temper, just like me and we fought but he was so good to me."

Mike came over to stand behind El and wrapped his arms around her. "He was."

"No matter how mad I was at him for keeping you hidden away, not letting me come over or getting in trouble for kissing you," Mike said feeling his own tears begin to form. "I knew his priority was keeping you safe because you were the most important thing to him."

They stood in their embrace for a few minutes until El pulled away whipping her face.

"We should get started," She said handing Mike a box. "Can you pack the stuff from my desk?"

"Yeah," Mike got to work as El began packing her clothes.

Jonathan Will and Mike moved El's bed, desk, and dresser into the truck. Boxes piled up, Joyce had most of Hop's belongings in the truck already. Unfortunately, a lot was damaged in the living room/kitchen from the attack. El wandered around and saw a box sticking out. It was the box of records. Her mind wandered back to the first time Hop brought her to the cabin, how they cleaned the place up and he played "Don't mess around with Jim."

"Ok honey?" Joyce asked coming up behind El.

"Yes," She nodded holding up the box. "Do you mind if I keep these?"

"Go for it," Joyce said simply. "Put them on the truck."

El passed her slowly and Joyce followed her outside. Once the box was in Jonathan looked to his mother.

"Is that everything?"

Joyce looked over at El. "What do you think El?"

"Yeah," El said making her way up to the porch. "Can I have a minute?"

"Of course," Joyce said. "Jonathan and Will drive the truck back, Mike, and I will wait for El in the car."

El turned back and looked at the cabin one last time. This was her safe place; it wasn't perfect by any means, but it had been her home.

"Thank you," She whispered to her home, caressing the banister with her hand. Then she turned and went back to the car.

_Hopper looked up, the machine was blocking his way, there was no way out. He gave a hopeless nod than an explosion. _

"NOOOO," El sat straight up in her bed. Shaking, crying, and breathing heavily.

The door burst open and there stood Joyce and Will.

"I'm sorry," El said trying to catch her breath. It had been a week since the accident, every night this happened.

"Don't be," Joyce said with a yawn. "You're okay?"

"Yeah," El said whipping her tears.

Joyce was about to head back to her room when Will spoke up.

"Can I sit with you for a minute El?" Joyce was surprised by the question but smiled as El nodded. "Not to late honey."

"I won't be," Will said sitting gently on the edge of El's bed.

"I'm sorry for waking you," El said softly.

"It's ok," Will said meeting her eyes. "I used to do this too."

El remembered Joyce talking Hop about Will having nightmares about the upside-down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked. "You don't have to, I found it helped sometimes."

El pondered for a moment, she and Will had an interesting bond because of what had happened to both of them.

"I wasn't even there," El began. "When he died, but somehow through all Joyce has told me I can just picture it."

"So you just see it happening over and over again in your dreams." Will nodded.

"Yeah," El said wiping away a stray tear from her face.

"I'm sorry El," Will said sincerely. "I can't imagine how hard that must be for you. But just know that you aren't alone. Were here for you, we're not a perfect family but we stick together."

"Thanks, Will," El said close to tears again.

"I also wanted to apologize for how I treated you before all this mind flayer stuff happened," Will continued.

El nodded for him to continue, she noticed Will had been distant, not mean to her, just not paying her much mind.

"It was stupid," Will said shaking his head. "I was upset because things were changing. Mike and Lucas wanted different things than me, I wanted the party to be how it was before and they wanted to have girlfriends. But things change, it is part of life. I felt like you were taking Mike away from me, he's my best friend but he always wanted to be alone with you. And it was hard because you couldn't really leave the cabin, so I felt like I didn't see him very much."

"Will I didn't mean to take Mike away from you," El said understanding how awful that must have felt like Mike was choosing El over Will. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Will said with a smile. "I'm glad you and Mike have each other. I should have just said how I was feeling instead of being such a mouth breather."

El laughed, she hadn't heard that in a while.

"Forgive me?" Will asked.

"Only if you forgive me," El countered.

"Deal," Will smiled. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep, goodnight El."

"Goodnight Will," El said laying back on her bed.

August

El, Will, and Jonathan sat on the couch, Joyce stood in front of them. They were all anxious, unsure why this family meeting was called.

"Kids this is really hard to me to say," Joyce said slowly. "I've been thinking about this for a long time."

"Mom is everything okay?" Jonathan asked fear in his eyes.

"We're moving," Joyce said simply.

"What!?" Jonathan and Will both exclaimed in total shock.

"I know you aren't going to be happy about this right now," Joyce said trying to defend herself. "This is something I've thought a lot about. I have so many wonderful memories here, but a lot of hard ones too. With everything that's happened I just need to go away."

El just stared down the ground, processing the new information.

"What about my life here?" Will said getting upset. "My friends?"

"I know sweetie," Joyce said feeling his pain. "But you can still visit your friends and you'll make new friends."

Will couldn't believe what his mother was saying, she knew he had a hard time making friends, how could she do this?

"Where are we moving to?" Jonathan asked.

"Just outside Chicago," Joyce sighed. "I found a beautiful little house,"

Jayce could tell the kids were upset but she had to make them understand.

"I just really think it's important we get a fresh start," Joyce explained. "I talked to Hop about it a lot before, I think its what's right."

Will, Jonathan, and El were all at a loss for words.

"It will be hard," Joyce continued, but we will do it together.

Jonathan nodded and Will got up and went to his room.

Joyce was about to stand up when Jonathan protested. "I'll go talk to him."

Joyce watched her son leave the room, which left her with El. She couldn't read El's face the entire time she was talking.

"El?" Joyce said as she met the young girl's eyes.

"When?" El asked.

"When are we moving?" Joyce clarified and El nodded. "2 months, end of September."

El nodded her head and stayed silent for a moment. "Can…can I go talk to Mike?"

Joyce knew this would be the hardest part for El. "Yeah sweetie go ahead."

El silently got onto her bike that Joyce bought her and spend down to the Wheelers house. She tried to keep her emotions in but as she biked closer, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

She knocked on the door and held her breath as Mrs. Wheeler answered the door.

"Hello El," She said with a bright smile.

"Hi Mrs. Wheeler," El said politely. "Is Mike home?"

"He is," She said ushering El inside. "Micheal! El's here"

El heard footsteps as Mike can rushing down the stairs.

"Hey," Mike said surprised.

"Hi," El smiled. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Mike said taking her hand. "We can go on the patio out back,"

As the teens went outside Karen had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong and she had a feeling she would be comforting her son very soon.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked sitting down next to El.

El didn't answer but began talking. "Joyce wants us to move to Chicago."

"What!" Mike said blindsided with the news.

"Mike," El said gently taking his hand.

"No," Mike said getting upset. "She can't do that! She can't take you away, you belong here!"

"Mike," El said again trying to remain calm. "I'm not happy about it either. But I think this has just been hard on Joyce the past few years. She needs a fresh start."

Mike understood what El was trying to say. Joyce had lost her boyfriend and her best friend all within the year. Not to mention her son had been stuck in the upside-down and possessed by the mind flayer.

"I get it," Mike said calming down. "But what about you?"

"I need Joyce," El said simply. "I need something like a family."

Mike wanted to cry, he understood El lost a lot as well, her only positive father figure. Joyce was the obvious choice to take care of El, its what Hop would have wanted. Mike knew El needed to be with Joyce, no matter where that was.

"You're right," Mike said squeezing her hand.

"But I'm scared too," El said suddenly.

"Of moving?" Mike asked.

"A little," El said shrugging. "I'm scared of what happens to us."

"What do you mean,"

"You're my boyfriend," El said simply. "We see each other all the time. What happens when I'm not here."

"El," Mike began. "I'll still be your boyfriend. Look at Dustin and Suzie they are still dating, and they are way farther apart."

"I know but I don't want to….." El stopped as she searched for the right words. "…hold you back Mike."

Mike took both of El's hands into his and looked her in the eye. "El you have never held me back. You only make me better. This will be hard, and there will be days when it's not fun. I'm still going to want to see you all the time. But we have been through so much together. I didn't see you for 353 days and we still made it through. El I….."

El had a tear running down her face from Mike's kind words. "yes?"

Mike took a breath, he got so nervous and ruined trying to tell El he loved her before. He had to just say it this time.

"El I love you," Mike said. "And that's not going to change no matter where you are."

El squeezed Mike's hands. She remembered hearing him say that a month ago while taking to the others. She was happy he was finally able to get it out.

"Mike," She said placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you too."

They smiled and she pulled him into a kiss. There was a different spark to this kiss, it wasn't particularly long but it had a lot more passion behind it.

Once they pulled away El smiled. "You promised we will visit each other and talk all the time?"

"I promise," Mike said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side.

"Can you make me another promise?" El said while placing her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Anything," Mike agreed.

"We don't talk about it for the next of the summer," El said.

"Deal," Mike agreed kissing her forehead.

Later that week

El and Mike had plans to go get ice cream, but Mike showed up at the Byers house early.

"Hey Mike," Joyce said when she answered the door. "El's just the in the shower so you may need to wait a bit for her."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you first," Mike said nervously. "If that's ok?"

"Sure," Joyce said taken aback by the request. "Come on our back."

They walked through the house and out to the backyard to sit in the patio chairs. It was the perfect summer day; warm with a light breeze.

"This is about the move isn't it?" Joyce said sheepishly.

She knew Mike wouldn't be pleased with her decision, so she knew this talk was coming sooner or later.

"I understand why you're leaving Mrs. Byers I really do," Mike began. "And selfishly I want El to stay here but I know she is better off with you, with some kind of a family to take care of her."

Joyce welled up a bit at the young man's maturity. He was a good guy.

"Thank you, Mike," She said trying to suppress the tears.

"But I need you to know that I will not give up on El," Mike said in a serious tone. "I want her to make new friends and have a good life in Chicago but I will not just let her go."

"I know," Joyce agreed. "And I know she won't let you go either."

"I will bother you for El to come to visit and for me to come to Chicago," Mike mused. "I'll call her and use the super com to talk to her."

Joyce laughing, knowing exactly what she was in for when they moved.

"I know," She agreed then tried to meet his eyes. "But Mike distance will be hard, things will get difficult and couples sometimes don't get past the distance and it breaks them apart. I need you both to be ready for that."

"I do understand that Mrs. Byers I do," Mike said honestly. "But I need you to realize how much I love El. And I know were 14 years old and it sounds so stupid to say that but we've been through so much. I remember finding El in the woods like it was yesterday. Just this scared, lost girl with a big secret. I wanted to be there for her and help her. From the very beginning, I just would have done anything for her, and then she was taken away. I was without her for 353 days, not knowing if she was alive. There have been so many times I've looked at El and was never sure if I would ever see her again. And I can't do it again. I've made mistakes with El, I know I have but I can't help but think back to that scared little girl in the woods. Now she's grown so much and she's the most beautiful, strong, powerful and smartest person I know. I'd still do anything for her because I love her."

Joyce felt a tear slip out of her eye and down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Wow Mike," She said with a nervous laugh. "That was beautiful."

"It's the truth," Mike said with a shrug.

"You and El are very special," Joyce agreed. "You've been through a lifetime of ordeals in the span of a few years. I do not doubt that your love for each other is as real as anything. Just know that I do support you guys."

"Thank you," He said breathing a sigh of relief.

"I think Hop would have said the same," She said with a small smile.

"I don't know about that," Mike laughed.

"Not really," Joyce reassured. "As mad as he could get at you, he was always just trying to protect El. When he couldn't be there for her he took comfort in knowing you were there. He always knew you would be the one to put El first and protect her no matter what. He knew that."

Mike just nodded his head trying not to let a small tear slip out.

"Mike?" El's voice called from the doorway. She was standing there in a neon splatter white t-shirt and denim shorts.

"Hey," He said standing up from his chair.

"Everything okay?" She said looking between Joyce and Mike.

"Yeah," They both said simultaneously.

"You two have fun," Joyce said waving them off.

She sat back down and sighed as she watched them leave. She knew these two were a real as love could get. She was preparing herself for the hardship that would be El being away from Mike but she had no doubt they would pull through.

Labour day weekend

Joyce had to go out of town for the weekend to sign paperwork for the new house and her new job. While she was gone Jonathan was in charge to look after El and Will. He had been in charge of Will a lot in the past, he knew it wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary.

It was Saturday morning and he was sitting watching TV. El and Will came out and he instantly knew they wanted something.

"Ok, what is it?" He said turning off the TV.

"Well as you know this is the last weekend before school starts," Will began.

"And one of our last few weekends still in Hawkins," El agreed.

"Okay…" Jonathan said confused.

"We were hoping we could have a giant sleepover with the party here tonight," Will said excitedly.

"Why not the weekend before we move?" Jonathan asked trying to get himself off the hook.

"Because you know mom will go crazy trying to get the house packed and won't want people here," Will explained. "Plus, she won't let us have sleepovers with Max and El."

"Ohh I see," Jonathan said understanding. "You want to do it when Mom isn't here."

"Pretty much yeah," Will said with a pleading look. "Please,"

Jonathan thought about it for a moment. If his mom found out he was in big trouble but if he let them be, he could have a night with Nancy.

"Ok fine but if Mom hears about this were dead," Jonathan said. "So ground rules."

"Shoot," Will agreed quickly.

"No one other than the party is invited, no smoking or drinking, don't leave the house after dark," Jonathan said then turned to El. "and nothing happens with you and Mike."

El looked confused. "What do you mean?'

"Never mind," Jonathan said shaking his head. "I'll talk to Mike."

"Deal!" Will exclaimed. "Come on El let's go tell everyone."

They ran off and Jonathan shook his head and laughed. He didn't know if it was the best idea, but he was happy he could do something for his brother and El.

He went over and dialed a familiar number on the phone.

"Wheeler residence," Karen answered cheerfully.

"Hi Mrs. Wheeler is Nancy there?" he asked.

"Hello Jonathan, yes she is right here hold on," She said then there was some shuffling.

"Hey," Nancy said with a smile.

"You want to babysit a sleepover with me?" He asked amused.

"What?" She said confused.

"Will convinced me to let him and his friends have one last big night together before we move because mom isn't home this weekend," He explained. "I don't want to be sitting around watching them all night so I figure we can make our own night out of it."

"Sure," She giggled. "Sounds fun."

Later that day

Everything was set for the party's sleepover. Pizza and junk food were bought, movies were rented, games were set. Jonathan set up a little date for himself and Nancy outback (movie projector and he brought his mattress out into a big tent he had set up).

"Looks great out here," Will said looking out at Jonathan in the back yard. "Nancy will love it."

"Thanks," Jonathan smiled messing with his brother's hair as they went back inside. "You all set in here?"

"Yeah," Will said excitedly.

Suddenly the door burst open and the three boys came bounding through, Nancy following behind them.

"Hey guys," Jonathan smiled as they all dropped their bags in the living room. "No Max?"

"She's coming later," Lucas explained. "the boys are going to play a short D&D campaign until dinner then El and Max are going to join."

El came out of her room and said hello to everyone.

"Have fun," She said giving Mike a small peck on the cheek before bouncing over to Nancy.

"Ready to go?" Nancy said looking down at the girl who had become her second younger sister.

"Where are you two going?" Jonathan asked.

"Shopping," El smiled.

"Alright we'll see you later," Nancy smiled as the two girls headed out.

A few hours later

Will was laughing more than he had all summer. He was happy to play D&D with his friends again.

"What about the chamber?" Lucas mocked Mike. "That sounded so important than never came up again."

"Yeah yeah, you know what I tried," Mike laughed as they packed up the game.

"I still think it was fun," Will pipped in trying to help Mike.

"At least someone appreciated my efforts," Mike said to Lucas.

Suddenly the door burst open and Max was standing there with pizza boxes in hand.

"What's up loser," She said strolling into the house to the kitchen. "I bring pizza."

"Perfect timing," Dustin said as they put the board away.

"Finished your little nerd game?" Max teased.

"It's not a nerd game," Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah just come get your pizza," Max laughed.

"Shouldn't we wait for El and Nancy?" Will asked.

As if on cue everyone heard the car doors shut from outside.

"That must be them," Dustin said excitedly opening pizza boxes. "Let's eat!"

Will passed out plates to everyone and people began choosing slices.

"Hey everyone," Nancy said as she opened the door.

Everyone greeted them as Nancy and El entered and put their bags down.

"Hey El come get some piz-" Mike began to say before looking up at his girlfriend.

While out shopping Nancy wanted to give El a special look for her last night with Mike. Something to make him stare (even though it was her little brother). She was wearing light washed high waisted denim shorts that were a little shorter than normal. She had a big belt around her waist to show off her small figure. She had a fitted neon pink sleeveless stop that was tucked in and fit her perfectly. Nancy had done El's make up pretty simple but with some fun eyeshadow to make her already beautiful eyes pop. They had done to the salon and gotten her now shoulder-length hair styled with a side part and into loose wavy/curls that perfectly framed her face.

Mike was so surprised when he looked up he dropped the glass in his hand and it shattered at his feet.

"Shit," Mike said jumping back. "Sorry Will."

"It's okay," Will snickered getting a broom.

"Smooth," Lucas whispered to Mike.

"Shut up," Mike whispered back as he swept up the mess.

"Look at you," Max said coming over to her best friend circling her to take it all in. "You look hot."

"Thanks," El blushed.

Nancy just smiled at her handiwork and walked over to join Jonathan.

Once the glass was cleaned up everyone resumed getting their food.

"I got you your favorite," Mike blushed handing a plate of pepperoni pizza to El.

"Thanks," She said laughing a little at his embarrassment.

"You look amazing by the way," Mike whispered leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"I'm glad you think so," El said biting her lip nervously.

After everyone finished eating as they were cleaning up Nancy took her brother aside.

"Everything ok?" Mike asked nervously.

"I know you're going to hate this," Nancy smiled. "But please humor me and listen."

"Oh no," Mike said already regretting the conversation. "Fine."

"I know this is your last night with El for a while," Nancy began.

"Oh no," Mike groaned. "Nancy please."

"Just don't rush into anything because she's moving Mike," Nancy pleaded.

"Nancy I've already had this talk at school and with mom and dad," Mike explained.

"I want you to have fun tonight," Nancy said sincerely. "Just don't get ahead of yourself."

"I know," Mike said seriously. "Plus, I know El isn't ready for that."

"Has anyone…ya know," Nancy wondered. "Had that talk with El?"

"Yeah," Mike said recalling the conversation afterword. "Mrs. Byers did a week or so ago when she found out Hopper never did."

"Well that's good," Nancy said with some relief.

"Do you want me to give you the same talk about Jonathan tonight?" Mike teased.

"Oh go drool over El some more," Nancy laughed pushing Mike back toward his friends.

Once Nancy and Jonathan left the house the party began to play charades. They all wrote a few things on slips of paper to act out and put them in a big bowl.

They decided to split into teams Will, El, and Mike vs Lucas, Max, and Dustin. Dustin was very theatrical with his actions to the point where he almost broke many things in the house. They began guessing movies, places around town, people they knew. Lucas had to act out Keith from the video store which was hilarious.

"Alright, Mike your turn," Will said as he passed Mike the bowl.

Mike looked at the paper for a moment trying to decide his best plan of action. He began by circling his hand like he was turning a crank.

"Movie," El and Will said together.

Then he pretended like he was putting on a hat. He started running around the room jumping and ducking as if something was chasing him. He kept waving his arm around as if he had a sword or something.

"D&D?" Will guessed. "Wait no a movie,"

Mike just nodded his head and continued to try his best to act it out. He grabbed a glass figurine Joyce had on the shelf and walked over to another one by the window. He grabbed the one on the window quickly replacing it with the other.

"Indiana Jones!" El yelled.

"Yes!" Mike excitedly putting down the figurines and high fiving El.

"Wow good one El," Will complimented.

Next, it was Dustin's turn. He was acting out a person and he just started flipping his hair, running his hands through his hair. Then he was swinging a bat. Lucas and Max began guessing baseball players. Suddenly Dustin switched gears and acting like he was scooping ice cream.

"Steve!" Max yelled.

"Yes," Dustin laughed. "Our favorite babysitter."

After the game had died down Will went out back to check on his brother.

"Ok they're watching their movie," Will said to the group. "Now is probably the best time."

"Are you sure we should go?" El asked not wanting to upset Jonathan. "That was one of the rules don't leave after dark."

"Come on El break one last rule with us," Dustin whisper yelled.

"We're not going far," Mike assured. "Quick trip to castle Byers and back."

"Everyone bring their stuff?" Lucas said holding up a small bag.

Everyone else nodded, they grabbed flashlights and went on their way. It wasn't a long walk and when they arrived it looked different. Will had taken everything out of the castle but the structure was still standing.

"Well, here we are," Will said feeling nostalgic looking up at what used to be his favorite place.

"We call this meeting of the party to order," Dustin said in a medieval accent. "On this, one of our last eves together."

Max rolled her eyes at Dustin. "Yeah yeah, we get it we're burying a time capsule."

"Oh let him be ceremonial," Lucas teased.

"We asked everyone to bring someone to represent our friendship and all the insane shit we've been through," Dustin explained. "May I start?"

Everyone nodded waiting to see what Dustin had come up with.

"I brought this giant box to burry everything in because…" He began opening the box and pulled out the bat with all the nails sticking out. "Steve gave me this and I wanted to make sure it fits."

Everyone laughed at the insanity that was that stupid bat.

"This bat as you know was used in our first battle," Dustin said gently placing it back in the box and reaching into his pocket. "I also brought all our game pieces from d&d including the ones we made for El and Max."

Everyone smiled, thinking that was a great idea.

"Wait," Mike asked cautiously. "Those aren't the ones we actually play with though….right?"

"No don't worry," Dustin laughed putting them in the box and joining the rest of the group. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Will said walking up to the box. "I brought the remaining Mind flayer drawings I made."

Will held up the black crayon drawings before placing them into the box. Then he pulled a comic out of his bag.

"A comic?" Max asked innocently.

"Not just a comic," Will laughed. "Xmen 134, the one I won from Dustin the night I disappeared."

"Holy shit," Dustin laughed.

"Also, even though El was the only one that had powers I still think of us kind of like the xmen," Will explained before dropping it in the box and walking away.

"Alright," Max said taking Will's spot upfront. "I brought Billy's whistle from when he was a lifeguard."

Everyone turned a bit somber at the mention of Billy's name.

"Thought it was appropriate," Max said trying not to cry.

"Absolutely," Everyone agreed nodding.

"Then I brought the friendship bracelet El and I made this summer," She laughed holding it up.

"What does it say?" Mike said trying to squint.

"More to life than stupid boys," El said without missing a beat.

They all laughed as Max placed it in the box and stepped back.

"My turn," Mike said making his way to the front. "I brought the millennium falcon that El levitated in my basement when we first found her."

"You still have that?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I've kept it tucked away," Mike explained placing it in the box. "And because it was the first thing we did together other than fight monsters, one of the invitations to the snowball last year."

"Awwww," The group chorused to tease Mike.

He laughed it off and put it in the box. Lucas went up next.

"It is at this time I would like to officially retire the wrist rocket," Lucas said putting the beloved slingshot into the box.

"RIP," Will chuckled. "It was good to us."

"And to get sappy like Mike," Lucas said holding up a photo. "A photo of all of us this summer."

"And last but certainly not least," Dustin said ushering El to the front of the group.

"I kept the movie ticket for the first time I was able to go see a movie with you guys last month," El said placing the piece of paper into the box.

"Back to the future," Lucas sighed. "Classic,"

"And…" El said taking a large yellow t-shirt out of her bag.

"No way!" Dustin gasped. "Where did you find it."

"When I went back to the cabin," El explained.

"What is it?" Max said not understanding what was so special about an oversized burger shirt.

"That's what she was wearing when we found her," Mike mused at the memory.

"Benny," El said pointing to the shirt that said Benny's burgers. "Was the first person to help me when I escaped the lap. He gave me this and food. He thought he was helping me by calling for help, then Papa came with the bad men and killed him."

"But then he found you in the woods," Lucas continued.

"You guys took me in and helped me," El said taking a breath. "This shirt brings back a lot of memories for me. But I'm putting it in here because it reminds me how lucky I was to find you guys."

As she put the shirt in the box everyone gathered into a group hug around El.

The hole for the time capsule had been dug the day before. Mike and Lucas lowered the box inside and everyone helped to fill the hole.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, remembering all the memories they made together.

"We should head back," Will said looking at his watch.

They made it back without Jonathan or Nancy knowing. They played some truth or dare, ate too much food, and watched Indiana Jones.

When the movie was almost over Mike looked around the room. Dustin and Will were fast asleep from their spots on the floor. Lucas was asleep seated on the couch with his head tilted back. Max was also asleep with her head resting in Lucas' lap. Mike looked up from his spot on the chair as El came back into the room from the washroom and looked around.

"And then there were two," She giggled.

"Yeah," Mike laughed. "What should we do now?"

El didn't say anything she just reached for Mike's hand. When he took it, she turned and lead him to her bedroom. Suddenly Nancy's words from earlier rang through his head. He stopped.

"I dunno El," Mike said cautiously. El looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"Like we used to," El said refereeing to when they hung out in the cabin. "I'll leave the door open 3 inches."

Mike laughed and followed her into her room leaving the door open slightly.

He took El by the waist and pulled her body against his. She smiled at tangled her hands in his hair, bringing his head down so their lips could meet.

Mike let his hands roam up and down her small waist and across her back.

"I did tell you that you look gorgeous today right?" Mike asked pulling back slightly.

"Yes," She smiled as he ran one hand through her wavy hair.

"Just checking," Mike said resuming the kiss.

They continued to stand there until Mike began to back up a bit, bringing El with him. Sooner then he though, the back of his knee hit the bed sending him falling back, El coming down on top of him.

"Sorry Mike," El said hoping she didn't hurt him.

"Don't be," Mike said rolling onto his side and pulling her closer.

They continued to make out on the bed until things got a little too heated for Mike.

"Sorry," Mike said pulling away for a moment.

"You okay?" El asked innocently.

"Yeah," Mike said. "It's a good thing, I'm just really attracted to you."

"Oh," El said blushing lightly. "Like…like you want to have sex with me?"

Mike coughed, surprised by the statement.

"I..ugh...I mean.. yeah?" Mike stuttered. "I mean I want to, but we shouldn't."

"Joyce and I talked about it," El said simply. "She said were still young, I don't think I'm ready."

"Me either," Mike said honestly.

"But I like kissing you," El said with a smirk.

"I like kissing you too," Mike agreed kissing her lightly. He looked at his watch, it was almost 2 am.

"I should head to bed," Mike said standing up. "I might just sleep in Will's room."

"No," El said grabbing his hand. "Please stay."

"El…" Mike began to protest.

"Please Mike," El pouted. "Not sex just lay with me."

Mike thought it over for a moment.

"Ok," He said, and a smile broke out onto her face. "I'm just gonna go get changed."

When Mike returned in his sweatpants and t-shirt El was sitting on top of her bed. She had on matching shorts and a tank top. Mike took a moment to appreciate how adorable she was. Without a word, they both climbed into bed. Mike wasn't sure how to lay with El next to him. They both instinctively rolled to their side, so they were facing each other.

"I'm glad we did the time capsule today," El whispered.

"Me too," Mike agreed. "It was nice."

"Mike?" El said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Mike said looking down into her big brown eyes.

"Thanks for giving me your coat and hiding me in your basement," El whispered. "And always protecting me and loving me…."

She began to tear up slightly.

"Hey," Mike said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know," El said drying her eyes.

"Then why the tears," He asked gently.

"I'm just going to miss you so much," She explained.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy," Mike said kissing the top of her head.

They sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying being wrapped in each others' arms.

"Hey on the bright side," Mike said trying to lighten the mood. "This time we won't have to wait 353 days, and I'll know you're alive."

El laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"We got through that," Mike reminded her. "We will get through anything."

"Thanks, Mike," El said with a yawn. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered. "We should get some sleep."

El nodded, closing her eyes and rolling so she was still wrapped in Mike's arm but her back was pressed against his chest.

Mike settled in to the new position, moving his free arm under his head and carefully holding El's waist with the other.

He fell asleep instantly, and he couldn't remember the last time that happened.

A few hours later Nancy came in from outside to use the washroom. Once she was finished, she peered into the living room, counting sleeping figures she saw scattered around the room. She realized she was missing two, Mike and El. She turned on her heels and went towards El's room. The door was open slightly and she peaked through the opening. They were both sound asleep, Mike had his arm around El as if he was stopping someone from taking her away.

Nancy quietly went back outside. She knew she could trust Mike with El, he loved her and would do anything for her. However, that still didn't mean she wouldn't tease him about this in the morning.

The next morning

Mike stirred awake as he felt some movement under his hand. He opened his eyes to see El laying on her side still pressed against him. She was shaking slightly.

"Hop?" She said barely loud enough for Mike to hear.

"Where are you?" She asked. Mike could see tears leaving her eyes.

Before he had time to wake her from her dream, she sat up quickly with a start.

"El?" Mike said sitting up with her, gently rubbing her back. She was breathing heavily.

"Mike," She said taking in her surroundings and trying to calm down. "Sorry did I wake you?"

"It's okay," He said. "Bad dream?"

"Weird dream," El said as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mike asked curiously. "Was it the same dream of Hop closing the gate?"

El had told Mike about her reoccurring nightmare about seeing Hop die but he thought she was having it less frequently now.

"No," El said slowly. "Why?"

"You said his name in your sleep," Mike explained.

El was silent for a moment. "Promise not to tell?"

"Promise," Mike said unsure what his girlfriend was about to say.

"I've been having these weird dreams about Hop," El began to explain. "Like I'm in the void but it's not exactly the same."

"But your powers haven't come back have they?" Mike asked suddenly.

"No," El said sadly. "But that's what makes it strange it's like I'm watching him go about his life. Except its different than here in Hawkins, I don't know where it is. He's wearing a big coat. He was last time too. And he has this big hammer that he's using to build something. This time he stopped hammering and looked right at me, then took off his hat, his hair was buzzed off."

Mike listened intently, he also had no idea what this meant.

"But…." He wasn't sure how to remind his girlfriend that her adoptive father was dead.

"I know," El said closing her eyes. "I don't know what these dreams mean yet. I don't want to get my hopes up at all."

"Hopes of what?" Mike asked.

"What if this isn't a dream?" El explained. "I know it sounds crazy but what if I am going back to a version of the void, what if I'm seeing him, what if he's alive?"

"Is that possible?" Mike wondered.

"They never found his remains," El said. "We figured it was because the blast was too powerful."

Mike was silent trying to wrap his head around all of this new information.

"But maybe it's not," El said quickly. "Maybe I'm just dreaming, my subconscious hoping he's alive so they made up this strange narrative."

Mike smiled and shook his head.

"What?" El asked.

"Nothing I'm sorry," Mike said taking her hand. "I just remember when you could barely put a sentence together when I met you. You just used the word subconscious and narrative in a sentence. I don't think even I've done that."

El laughed. "I've been reading a lot."

They stayed silent for a moment just holding onto each other.

"Just don't say anything to anyone," El said. "This is only the second time I've had the dream. I'll need more before I tell anyone."

"Deal," Mike said. "You'll let me know though if you keep having these dreams?"

"Yes," El smiled.

"We should get up," Mike said suddenly looking at the time. "Before the others."

"Can we make pancakes?" El asked with a smile.

"Sure," Mike said.

They tiptoed through the living room into the kitchen to begin making breakfast.

When Nancy and Jonathan entered the house they were met by a chorus of small yells and laughs coming from the kitchen.

They saw all the teens in their pajamas, flour here and there, and pairs of them trying to flip pancakes.

"Morning," Will said between fits of laughter.

"Morning," Nancy and Jonathan laughed.

"Everyone have fun and behave themselves last night?" Jonathan joked.

Nancy locked eyes with her brother and raised her eyebrow. Mike went a little pale, realizing his sister knew he slept in El's bed.

"Of course," Dustin said giving Jonathan an innocent smile.

Moving day

As Mike got himself ready for the day, he knew it wasn't going to be an easy one. Today they finished backing up the Byers house and they leave for Chicago.

He rode his bike over and met the guys and max along the way.

"Hey guys," Joyce said opening the moving truck. "Come on in."

As Mrs. Byers handed out jobs for everyone Mike wasn't paying attention, he was looking for El.

"Mike?" Joyce said with a smirk.

"Sorry what?" Mike said shaking his head.

"Want to help me move the furniture out of El's room?" She repeated.

He followed her down the hall into the familiar room. It looked very different, filled with boxes and most everything packed away.

El sat in the corner packing up the rest of her clothes.

"Hey El," Mike said. He surprised himself by his voice fumbling with the greeting. What is wrong with me? He thought to himself.

"Hey," El blushed.

El tried to focus on her packing instead of Mike. She wasn't sure why, but she did not know how to act around her boyfriend today. Part of her just wanted to be all over him, but another part wanted to keep him at a distance, maybe then it wouldn't hurt as much to leave.

Once he finished helping Mrs. Byers Mike came back to El's room.

"Need any help in here?" He said scanning the room.

"Ughh…" El looked around at the almost empty space. "No..no I…. I think I'm good."

They both stood there awkwardly, mentally kicking themselves for acting this way. They just didn't know how to handle the situation.

"Cool," Mike shuffled. "I'll go help, Will."

He left the room and helped Will clean out some of the hall closets.

"Everything okay?" Will asked as like seemed distance. "Ya know other than the obvious."

"It's like I don't know how to act around El today," Mike confessed in a hushed tone. "Kind of like before I told her I liked her, it's weird."

"I think she feels the same too," Will observed.

As Mike pondered that statement Will went back to his room to pack up some games.

Mike didn't want this awkwardness to plague his last moments with El for awhile. He decided once he was finished here, he would go talk to her.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Max and Lucas singing. They were making fun of Dustin. He chuckled to himself and continued his task.

Will walked back down the hall and placed some of his games in the box next to Mike. As he walked away Mike called out to him.

"Wow, dude," Mike said shocked. "That's the donation box."

Mike wouldn't have been shocked if he hadn't seen the D&D game right on top of the pile.

"I know," Will said simply. "I'll just use yours when I come back. I mean…if we still wanna play."

"Yeah but…" Mike shifted awkwardly. "What if you wanna join another party?"

Will scoffed slightly at the idea of another party.

"Not possible," He said.

The best friends smiled at each other for a while, silently communicating that things would be different, but many things would always remain the same between them.

Mike put some of the boxes outside and then headed in to see how El was doing in her room. He stood in the doorway and watched her stand in front of her closet hand outstretched. He frowned slightly; he knew she was trying her powers again. She had been doing well accepting that she didn't have them anymore, but he knew she still kept trying.

Her arm dropped back to her side and she released a held breath.

"They'll come back," Mike said entering the room. "I know they will."

El smiled as he strolled over to her. She nodded, another unspoken bond, they knew her powers could be gone forever but they held out hope.

Mike easily reached out a grabbed the stuffie that El couldn't reach. He handed it to her.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"You packed your walkie right?" Mike asked looking around the empty room.

"Yes," El smiled. She would never forget one of her only ways to communicate with Mike.

"Because you know that I'm gonna steal Cerebro from Dustin and call you so much you're gonna have to turn it off right?" Mike explained.

El laughed but secretly hoped that would be the case, she loved talking with Mike.

"Did you talk to your mom?" El asked nervously. She didn't want to be disappointed by the answer. "About thanksgiving?"

"Yeah…yeah yeah yeah," Mike reassured seeing her worried look. "I got the okay, I'll be there."

El smiled, it made her feel better leaving to know Mike would be up to visit in about a month.

"And I was thinking maybe you could come up here for Christmas," Mike explained. "And Will too! You can come before or after Christmas or whatever Mrs. Byrers wants but I was thinking Christmas day would be super fun because we'd all have cool new presents to play with and ughh…sorry that made me sound like a 7-year-old."

El smiled sadly as Mike rambled on about Christmas. She was sure Joyce would have no issue with her coming to visit at Christmas. She could still feel the awkward tension between herself and Mike.

"I like presents too," El said shyly trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah…cool….yeah," Mike stammered. "I like presents too."

"Cool," El said as she began to walk past Mike towards the door.

Mike wanted to slap himself in the face. It was better than their first conversation today, but something was still off.

El froze for a moment, she had to do something.

"Mike?" El asked as she turned back to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Mike blushed. "I'm sorry I just feel so awkward today."

"Me too," El said with a small smile. "This is it, the day we didn't want to come."

"Yeah I guess I just don't know how to act," Mike said truthfully.

El took a few steps towards Mike.

"Me either," She said sadly. "But I'll see you soon and we will talk so it's not goodbye."

"Of course," Mike nodded as he took a step towards El and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you, Mike," El smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too El," He said before leaning in to kiss her.

They enjoyed their moment, blocking out the world and their situation. They both felt the day's awkwardness melting away. After a few moments, they broke apart and El leaned her head against Mike's chest.

"Mike, can you help me carry this?" Nancy yelled from the hallways.

"I'll see you outside," Mike whispered kissing the top of El's head as he headed out to help his sister.

El wandered down the hallways to Joyce's room.

"Donation box?" She said holding up the stuffie.

Joyce immediately put down the note she was reading.

"Ugh yeah sure," She nodded.

El got a strange feeling she interrupted something. She looked down to see Joyce going through Hop's stuff.

"What is that?" She asked carefully pointing at the note.

"It's the speech Hop wrote for you and Mike," Joyce said as if El should understand what that meant.

El stared at her completely confused. Hop never gave any kind of a speech.

"Speech?" El asked.

"Yeah," Joyce said wondering if maybe El just didn't understand the word. "You know the heart to heart?"

El still didn't understand and her face showed it.

"He never talked to you did he?" Joyce asked in disbelief.

El shook her head.

Joyce scoffed, almost wanting to laugh. That was so like Hopper, she thought to herself.

"Can…I read?" El asked still somewhat dazed.

Joyce was unsure at first, she wasn't sure if now was the best time for El to read it. She looked into El's eyes and saw a pleading look and handed over the note.

El walked back to her room and laid on the floor to read the note from her adopted father.

_There's something I've been wanting to talk to you both about. I know this is a difficult conversation, and I care about you both very much. I know you care about each other very much and that's why it's important that we set these boundaries moving forward, so we can build an environment where we all feel comfortable, trusted, and open to sharing our feelings. _

El laughed to herself, this did not sound like Hop at all. But she understood that he was talking about her and Mike. This must have been when he was upset with them and how much time they spent together.

_Feelings. Jesus, the truth is for so long I'd forgotten what those even were._

El smiled, that sounded more like Hop.

_I'd been stuck in one place, in a cave you might say, a deep dark cave. And then I left some eggos out in the woods and you came along into my life. For the first time, in a long time, I started to feel things again. I started to feel happy. _

El could hear the words on the page in Hop's voice. A tear slipped out of her eye as she thought of him telling her about his daughter Sarah. She and Hop helped each other get over their past. They needed each other.

_But lately, I guess I've been feeling distant from you. Like you're pulling away from me or something. I miss playing board games every night, making triple-decker eggo extravaganza's at sunrise, watching westerns together before we doze off. _

El began to cry, thinking that Hop felt distant from her. She spent so much time with Mike she never thought about how he would miss spending time with her.

_But I know you're getting older, growing, changing. And I guess if I'm being really honest, that's what scares me. I don't want things to change. So I think that's maybe why I came in here. To try and maybe stop that change. To turn back the clock, to make things go back to how they were._

At the moment El wished she could turn back the clock so that Hop would be with her right now.

_But I know that's naïve, it's just not how life works. It's moving, always moving, whether you like it or not. And yeah sometimes it's painful, sometimes it's sad, and sometimes its surprising, happy. So, you know what? Keep on growing up kid, don't let me stop you. Make mistakes, learn from 'em, and when life hurts you, because it will, remember the hurt. Hurt is good, it means you're out of that cave. But please, if you don't mind, for the sake of your poor old dad, keep the door open 3 inches. _

El began to laugh through her tears. Of course, he had to add that part in at the end. Sobs suddenly began to make their way through El's body. She bowed her head and cried for a moment.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Joyce stood there with a sad look. El looked up at her with red and teary eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," El said trying to wipe her face but another sob made it ways out, distorting her answer. "Time to go?"

"Only if you're ready," Joyce assured.

"Yeah," El said trying to calm herself. "It's exactly what I needed to hear. I wish he could have told me himself."

"I'm sure he does too," Joyce agreed.

"I'll be out in a minute," El said not ready to face the challenge of all her goodbyes yet.

"Okay," Joyce said as she made her way out to the front of the house.

"Thank you," El whispered as she held the note in her hand. She took deep breaths as she put it in her pocket for safekeeping.

After a moment she grabbed her last box and headed outside to put it on the truck. People were putting a few more things in as others stood around awkwardly waiting.

Without a word, people began hugging and crying.

Max immediately grabbed El into a big hug.

"This isn't fair," Max said sadly. "We just started hanging out just us girls."

"I know," El said squeezing her tighter. "Thank you for everything Max."

"I'll see you soon, though right?" Max said smiling at her. "And we will talk on the phone? I'll be sure to keep Wheeler in line while you're gone."

"Of course," El said with a laugh as she wiped her tears away.

Next to her Will sobbed as he said goodbye to Lucas. El hugged Dustin and let him know that he needed to keep her updated on all his scientific discoveries.

While Mike said goodbye to Will, El took a breath to calm herself. Nancy came over towards her.

"Try and keep those Byers boys in line," Nancy said reaching out to hug El. "I'm going to miss you El."

"Thank you, Nancy," El cried. "I'm going to miss you too."

As Nancy pulled away El grabbed her wrist.

"Check in on Mike now and then," She smiled. "For me?"

"Of course," Nancy smiled and walked back to Jonathan.

Joyce walked over to the truck, her heartbreaking at the scene in front of her. For a moment she questioned if she was making the right choice. She watched as Mike grabbed El into a hug. They were both crying. She tried to turn away to give them some privacy.

"I love you El," Mike cried into her shoulder.

"I love you too," El said placing her hand on his face, entangling them into his black hair. "It's gonna be okay."

"We will be okay," Mike said meeting her eyes. "I promise."

He leaned down and pulled her into one last kiss. El could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to remember this feeling forever. She didn't want it to end but she knew they had to go.

Everyone broke apart. Will and Jonathan piled into the car while Joyce and El got into the moving truck.

The rest of the party stood outside the now empty house, and watch the cars pull away. Once they were out of sight for a few minutes, the group wordlessly went their separate ways home to grieve the new change in their lives.

El rested her head against the window of the truck, watching Hawkins pass by her. As her tears fell, she thought back to her dads' letter. She was hurting but was good, it meant she wasn't in the cave. She knew she still had many people in her corner. At that moment she knew as sad as she was, everything would be okay.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I had a blast with it. Please leave me a review letting me know your thoughts. Here's hoping stranger things 4 can resume filming soon. Thanks!**


End file.
